Lost heaven
by escaping reality
Summary: erstmal zugibt furchtbar schlecht in Kurzbeschreibungen zu sein
1. Neun Himmelsdrachen

Disclaimer: X-1999 und alle Figuren die darin vorkommen gehören (leider) nicht mir, würden sie es tun, hätte ich besser auf sie aufgepasst!

Viel Spaß bei der Geschichte und danke fürs lesen -.

19X99

Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake...   
Neun Himmelsdrachen... 

„Das ist es also..."sagte sie als sie zum ersten Mal ihre Augen auf die Hauptstadt legte. „Tokio... ziemlich beeindruckend."Eine treffliche Aussage, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass sie sich auf dem Dach eines der höchsten Bürogebäude der Stadt befand. Eigentlich machte sie sich nicht viel aus Höhen, aber da mit dem Dasein als Himmelsdrache auch diese erstaunliche Sprungkraft kommt konnte sie nicht anders als sie aus zuprobieren. So bald sie die Nachricht von der alten Frau im Tempel erhalten hatte, hatte sie sich hierher aufgemacht. Wozu auch Zeit verschwenden? Es gab niemandem von dem sie sich hätte verabschieden müssen, und da die Dinge hier in der Hauptstadt schon schlimm genug waren, galt es keine Zeit zu verlieren und hier war sie nun, in einer großen, anonymen Stadt, die so viel anders war als ihr Zuhause in den Bergen Japans. Größer und anonymer war es hier vielleicht, jedoch nicht weniger einsam. Über einen Unterschied kam sie jedoch nicht hinweg, und zwar den, dass die Luft hier so anders roch. Sie war wie geladen, so dass man das Gefühl hatte, dass jeder Atemzug einen lediglich näher an den Tod heranführte, was es ihr kalten über den Rücken lief als der Wind durch ihr goldbraunes Haar fuhr.

Sie war ein relativ hübsches Mädchen, worauf sie selbst sich allerdings nichts einbildete, von ungefähr siebzehn Jahren. Obwohl sie noch so jung war, schien sie schon viel mitgemacht zu haben, was jedoch nur ihre Augen verrieten, immer dann wenn sie sich in irgendwas in der Ferne verloren. Sie trug ihr weißes Tempelhemd, was, durch die roten Stickereinen auf beiden Ärmeln in Form von Blüten, als einziges ihre Identität bezeugte. Darunter trug sie eine enge, schwarze Hose mit knie hohen Stiefeln.

Ihr Blick wanderte über das Panorama Tokios und blieb bei dem grade zu ironisch ruhig wirkendem Clamp Campus hängen, als sie fühlte wie die Erde unter ihren Füßen zu beben begann.

„Oh nein, nicht jetzt schon...!"sagte sie zu sich selbst in milder Panik.

Auch wenn sie noch nie in die Angelegenheiten die mit dem Ende der Welt zu tun haben verwickelt war wusste sie, dass Erdbeben immer ein schlechtes Zeichen waren, da sie das brechen eines Bannkreises ankündigten und deshalb die Boten und auch Ärger nicht fern war.

Der Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass man vielleicht von ihrer Ankunft wüsste und dies ein eher kühleres Willkommen sei, doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken noch lange verfolgen konnte, fühlte sie wie sich buchstäblich der Boden unter ihren Füßen löste. Es war eine Sache von Sekunden in denen sie sich grade noch, mehr stolpernd als springend, auf das nächste Dach retten konnte, bevor sich das Gebäude auf dem sie bis grade noch stand in staub auflöste. Noch nicht ganz begreifend was grade eben geschehen war kroch sie an den Rand des Hochhauses auf dem sie sich nun befand und schaute auf die Reste des Bürogebäudes.

„D-Die Menschen..."flüsterte sie verzweifelt zu sich selbst.

„Und es werden noch so viele Menschen folgen...."

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um sah einen Mann so nahe hinter sich stehen, dass die kleinen Haare in ihrem Nacken begannen sich auf zustellen.

„Wer sind Sie?"fragte das Mädchen mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Der Mann war groß und von muskulösem Körperbau was seine Erscheinung, verglichen mit ihrer im Staub des grade eingestürzten Büros knienden, einen weit überlegenen Ausdruck verlieh. Seine Augen waren kalt wie Eis, aber trotzdem hatte er etwas Schönes an sich. Sein hartes Gesicht formte sich in ein Lächeln, welchem sie von vornherein nicht traute, sondern es im Gegenteil für sehr gefährlich hielt.

„Wer ich bin?"wiederholte er mit einem halbherzigen Lachen. „Ich dachte das sollte ich dich fragen."

Sie war genervt von der offenen Arroganz des Mannes, jedoch war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt wissen wollte. Sie zögerte für einen Moment, stand dann jedoch auf, da sie entschied, dass es das Beste sei keine Angst zu zeigen.

„Nunja, falsch gedacht. Bekomme ich auch eine Antwort?"

Wieder glitt ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Mannes, doch die Gefühle dahinter waren undeutbar.

„Wieso nicht? Du wirst schließlich eh bald tot sein, von daher..." Diesmal schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen, woraufhin sie eine eisige Kälte durchfuhr, die nahezu unerträglich war. „Ich... bin der Erddrache Kamui."

Vor Schreck riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und starrte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Das war genau die Antwort, die sie am wenigsten hören wollte.

„Um ehrlich mit dir zu sein..."sagte er mit arroganter Gleichgültigkeit „mir ist egal wer du bist, deshalb würde ich es vorziehen dich jetzt gleich um zubringen."

Das Mädchen lächelt, jedoch lediglich weil die Alternative dazu Schwäche zeigen würde, und versuchte sich nicht beeindruckt zu geben.

„Ganz schön arrogant, aber vielleicht tust du besser daran dir meinen Namen zu merken."

Sobald sie diese Worte gesprochen hatte ging sie in eine abwehrende Kampfposition, die sie im der Tempel der alten Frau gelernt hatte. Sie wusste nicht viel übers Kämpfen, da sie sich noch nicht oft verteidigen musste, aber von der Erfahrung die sie hatte, wusste sie das sie stark und im Kampf nicht zu unterschätzen war.

Als der Erddrache dies beobachte glitt ein mildes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Du willst dich wehren? Gut, das macht es ein wenig spannender, aber... wer bist du, dass du glaubst dich mir gegenüber stellen zu können?"

Während der Erddrache Kamui seine selbstlobende Ansprache hielt, hatte das Mädchen die Zeit genutzt um hinter ihrem Rücken eine Energiekugel zu formen.

„Aber ich dachte dir ist egal wer ich bin."Sagte sie und lachte ihn offen an. „Mein Name... ist Kyouko Tenshi!!"

Noch bevor sie diese letzten Worte fertig ausgesprochen hatte, streckte sie beide Hände aus um die Energiekugel mit voller macht frei zulassen. Jeder der auch nur in die Nähe dieser Kraft kam, sollte zur Folge paralysiert sein, und große Schmerzen durchleiden, doch Kamui ließ sie gänzlich kalt. Er brauchte sie nicht einmal abwehren, sonder im Gegenteil, schien sie zu absorbieren.

„Nicht schlecht...!"erwiderte dieser, und ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten beeindruckt zu geben schoss er mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand die Kugel auf ihren eigentlichen Erschaffer zurück. Sie traf Tenshi so hart, das es sich anfühlte als würde ihr Körper von innen zerrissen. Nicht einmal schreien konnte sie, da ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt vor Schmerz war. Dem Erddrachen Kamui schien dieser Anblick zu gefallen, da er nicht eine Sekunde lang seine Augen von ihr nahm, bis die Energie der Kugel verbraucht war. Im Moment da dies geschah sank das Mädchen zu Boden, grade noch in der Lage sich mit beiden Händen abzufangen.

„Ugh..." Sie spuckte ein wenig Blut auf den Boden.

„Hm, ich dache ich könnte ein wenig länger mit dir Spaß haben."Sagte der Erddrache und ließ einen Fluch in seiner Hand aufblitzen.

„Tja, ..."keuchte Tenshi „Sieht aus als... hättest du schon wieder... falsch gedacht."

Er ignorierte sie vollkommen und betrachtete stattdessen interessiert die Kraft in seiner Hand, wobei sein Gesicht einen kalten, grausamen Ausdruck annahm, mit welchem er sich dann wieder an sie richtete.

„Du bist also auch eine von ihnen...? Die Neunte vom Himmelsgestirn, was?"

Tenshi ignorierte ihn und versuchte stattdessen verbissen auf zustehen, aber es wahr zwecklos. Es schien als würde sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper gegen die Bewegungen wehren. Nie hätte sie es sich träumen lassen, dass ihre eigene Waffe ihr so viel Schaden zufügen konnte. Sie biss ihre Zähne fest aufeinander in der Hoffnung das würde sie den anderen Schmerz vergessen lassen, wodurch sie es schaffte wackelig auf ihre Beine zu stellen, der Erddrachen aber ließ sie dabei nie aus den Augen.

„Zäh bis du ja."Sagte er und lächelte sie geradezu warm an, als könnte er seine Persönlichkeit wie mit einem Schalter ändern, bevor er den Fluch mit unglaublicher Macht ihr entgegen warf. Augenblicklich verwandelte sie sich in Hunderte kleinere, rasierklingenscharfe Teile aufteilte. Aus Reflex zog sie eine Gegenfluchkarte von welcher sie wusste, das sie keine Zeit mehr hatte sie zu besprechen, doch sie trotzdem noch startete einen verzweifelten Versuch sich zu wehren, als sie mit voller Härte von den Karten getroffen wurde.

Ihr Blut war überall. Es bildete kleine Pfützen um sie herum, sodass sie sich nicht einmal traute den Mund zu öffnen um zu atmen, aus Angst sie könnte daran ertrinken. Ihr weißes Tempelhemd war zum großen Teil verfetzt und, getränkt mit ihrem Blut, hatte es eine rote Farbe angenommen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht fühlen. Das einzige was sie fühlen konnte, war der kalte Zement des Daches auf dem sie nun lag. Sie konnte nichts sehen, da ihre Haare mit trocknendem Blut verklebt waren und ihr vors Gesicht hingen, jedoch konnte sie hören, wie Schritte auf sie zukommen. Schritte von denen sie sich sicher war, sie würden ihr Ende bedeuten.

„So ein interessanter Gegner warst du also doch nicht."Sagte der Erddrache Kamui, wobei er in eine Blutpfütze nah bei ihrem Gesicht trat, und darin niederkniete. Für einen Augenblick lang sah er sich um und freute sich an den Anblick der sich ihm bot. Als seine Augen über Tenshi glitten schien es fast so, als hätte er sie vorher noch nicht bemerkt. Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre blutverschmierte Wange, ganz so als währe sie ein krankes Kind welches er zum Schlafen legte. Als er seine Hand von ihr zog hatte es den Anschein als sei er Überrascht Blut daran zufinden und er betrachtete sie eine Weile mit einem verwirrten Blick, bevor er die Hand an seine Lippen zog um ein wenig davon abzulecken. Sobald es seine Lippen berührte formten diese sich zu einem Lächeln, mit welchem er Tenshi ansah.

Sie atmete nur noch schwer, und selbst das bereitete ihr unsagbare Qualen. Ihre Augen waren krampfhaft auf den Erddrachen gerichtet und sie sah ihn mit unbeschreiblicher Abscheu an, was ihn selbst so unbeschreiblich kalt ließ, doch sie war nicht bereit zu sterben, noch nicht.

„Genug gespielt."Sagte er in einer einlullenden, grade zu sanften Stimme. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr heran, während er hinter seinem Rücken einen Dolch aus Magier geformt hatte. „Flieg zum Himmel, kleiner Drache!"

Er hob das Messer an um es, gepackt mit beiden Händen, ihr in die Kehle zu rammen, doch eher er den Stoß vollenden konnte traf ihn ein mächtiger Fluch von der Seite. Er war so überrascht von diesem Angriff, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte sich in auch nur irgendeiner Weise zu wehren, sodass er sich durch die Wucht mehrmals seitlich überschlug, bevor er zum liegen kam.

Tenshi konnte ihren Kopf nicht heben, doch konnte sie vage die Umrisse eines anderen Mannes gegen die langsam untergehende Sonne erkennen.

„Du verdammter Angeber."Sagte der Mann.

Er war relativ jung, nicht älter als Anfang Zwanzig und sah sportlich gebaut aus, doch mehr konnte sie nicht erkennen. Der Mann schien sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken, denn seine volle Konzentration war auf den Erddrachen Kamui gerichtet, es war allerdings auch nicht wirklich schwer sie zu übersehen, da das gesamte Dach mit ihrem Blut getränkt war.

Der Erddrache erholte sich schnell von dem Schlag und warf dem Mann einen argwöhnischen Blick zu als er aufstand.

„Ach du wieder, Sorata."Sagte er zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

Der Mann, den er Sorata nannte, gab sich davon nicht beeindruckt, sondern lächelte zurück. „Ja, das bin ich wohl, aber ändern kann ich's auch nicht! Außerdem ist mein Freund Subaru da drüben auch nicht viel besser, aber wer ist es der immer die Kritik einstecken muss...?"

In diesem Augenblick tauchte ein zweiter Mann in einem langen weißen Mantel auf, welcher der grade angesprochene Subaru war. Er schaute mit einem Stirnrunzeln über das Dach, bis Tenshi plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er lief zu ihr hinüber, während Sorata sich um den Erddrachen kümmerte, welcher langsam seine Geduld zu verlieren schien.

Subaru kniete sich nieder und beugte sich über Tenshi um zu sehen, ob sie noch am Leben war. Sie atmete noch immer schwer, doch innerlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit lang versucht auf zustehen und sich dem Erddrachen noch einmal gegenüber zustellen. Er legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken und setzte sie auf um ihr das Atmen zu erleichtern.

„Keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder in Ordnung."Sagte er zu ihr in einer wundervoll beruhigenden Stimme. Tenshi war furchtbar müde, doch wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

„Ich muss... kämpfen...!"keuchte sie und versuchte erneut auf zustehen, doch ihr ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerz. Sie schrie auf und fiel wieder zu Boden sobald sie auch nur im Geringsten versuchte sich aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen.

„Nicht!" sagte Subaru und versuchte sie an ihrem nächsten Versuch aufzustehen zu hindern. „Du musst nicht kämpfen, Sorata kümmert sich um ihn, vertrau mir."

Vertrauen? Grade wusste Tenshi überhaupt nicht wem sie vertrauen sollte.

Ihr Blick begann allmählich unfokussiert zu werden und die nächsten Geschehnisse gingen jediglich wie ein Traum an ihr vorbei. Sie fühlte wie sie gepackt und davon getragen wurde, ob von Freund oder Feind wusste sie nicht, und als würde sie über die Dächer Tokios fliegen. Ihr Kampf dagegen ihre Augen zu schließen dauerte nur wenige Sekunden an, und schließlich gewannen Erschöpfung und Schmerz doch die Oberhand und ihr Bewusstsein begann in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch ohne Boden zu fallen.


	2. Kindheitserinnerungen

_Everyone's so empty and everything is so messed up..._

_Kindheitserinnerungen... _

Wie lange war sie Ohnmächtig gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen, es kam ihr jedoch vor als sei es nicht länger als ein paar Minuten gewesen, denn das was geschehen war, war noch sehr nah und jetzt da sie aufgewacht war wünschte Tenshi sie währe wieder ohnmächtig. Sie versuchte sich aus ihrem Bett heraus zu bewegen, geriet jedoch plötzliche Panik als sie bemerkte, dass sie einige Teile ihres Körpers nicht spüren konnte. Alles, sogar der schlimmste Schmerz auf Erden währe besser als das. Mit großer Vorsicht schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und tastete solange mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden herum bis sie wieder etwas Gefühl darin hatte, zumindest genug um es zu wagen aufzustehen.

Wackelig tapste sie durch das kleine Zimmer in welchem sich ihr Bett befand. Es gab nicht viele Sachen die ihr einen Hinweis darauf gaben wo sie sich befand, von einem war sie jedoch überzeugt, dass sie nicht in einem Krankenhaus war, denn weder waren die Bettlaken steril, noch gab es den ekelhaften, kranken Geruch. Nachdem sie mehrmals überprüft hatte, dass die Luft auf dem Gang rein war brachte ihre Neugier sie dazu die dünne Schiebetür ihres Zimmers zu öffnen und hinaus zu gehen. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie nicht mehr ihr Tempelhemd trug, sondern ein weißes Männerhemd welches ihr wie ein kurzes Kleid passte. Auch das Blut war aus ihren Haaren und von ihrem Körper verschwunden, wobei alle Verletzungen die sie hatte ordentlich bandagiert waren. Sie fuhr behutsam über einen der Verbände und fühlte viele kleinere Schnittwunden darunter, die pulsierten als sie über sie fuhr. Als all diese Gedanke durch Tenshis Kopf schossen, merkte sie dass ihr plötzlich heiß wurde und sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Wangen sich tief rot färbten. Ein Grund mehr um heraus zu finden wo sie war, jedoch entschied sie das es ratsamer währe, sich wenigstens zuerst ihre Hose wieder anzuziehen die ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl lagen.

Sie ging den Gang ein wenig hinab und kam an einer Tür vorbei aus welcher Dampf und das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser kam, was Tenshi dazu veranlasste lieber schnell daran vorbei zu gehen. Es war nicht weit bis zu einer zweiten Tür, welche einen winzigen Spalt weit offen stand. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, um zu überprüfen das auch niemand im Gang war bevor sie es wagte vorsichtig durch den Spalt zu schauen.

Es hatte den Anschein, dass sich hinter der Tür so eine art Wohnzimmer befand. Sie ließ ihre Augen langsam durch das Zimmer wandern. Nach allem was sie sehen konnte zu beurteilen, handelte es sich eindeutig um eine Männerwohnung. So unordentlich konnten nur Männer sein, obwohl eigentlich auch sie einer der Menschen ist die der Meinung sind, dass das Genie das Chaos überblickt. Tenshi musterte alles sehr genau, doch plötzlich erstarrten ihre Augen und die Hitze in ihren Wangen kehrte zurück.

Schlafend wie ein kleines Kind lag Subaru, der Mann in dem langen Mantel, auf dem Sofa. Er sah so friedlich aus, dass Tenshi sich in seinen ruhigen Anblick verlor und begann die Details seines Gesichts zu studieren. Er konnte kein Feind sein, dachte sie, er hatte sie doch gerettet... oder? Er war schön...

Versunken in diese Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht wie die Geräusche des fließenden Wasser aufgehört hatten und Schritte im Badezimmer laut worden. Erst das Geräusch der kraftvoll aufgeschobenen Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus und sie war so überrascht, dass sie ein wenig zurück sprang und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Verzweifelt ruderte sie mit ihren Armen um nicht um zu fallen, jedoch half es nichts sondern sie viel nach hinten. Nur im letzten Moment hinderte Tenshi irgendetwas daran nicht hart mit ihrem Rücken auf dem Boden zu landen. Es schien als vergingen Minuten bis Tenshi sich dazu zwingen konnte ihr Augen zu öffnen. Sie drehte sich ein wenig um und sah den zweiten Mann der sie gerettet hatte, Sorata, der sie unter ihren Armen hielt und so vom fallen hinderte. Mit schrecken stellte Tenshi fest, dass Sorata nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften trug... und dies rutschte. Wieder liefen ihre Wagen tief rot an und ohne weiter zu denken hielt sie sich beide Hände vor die Augen, als die Tür vom Wohnzimmer aufging und Subaru heraus trat, da er von dem Lärm wach geworden war.

Der Schatten eines Lächelns glitt über sein Gesicht als er die Szene vor sich sah, besonders durch den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck von Sorata. Hilfsbereit streckte er Tenshi eine Hand entgegen um die beiden aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien. Leicht errötend nahm sie seine Hand an und fand sich sicher auf ihren eigenen zwei Beinen stehend wieder.

„D-danke..." stotterte sie Subaru entgegen, sich von Sorata weg drehend der in der Zwischenzeit das Handtuch Problem behob. Wenn sie es für sicher befand sich um zu drehen sagte sie, noch immer mit halb zu gekniffenen Augen, über ihre Schulter „Es t... tut mir schrecklich leid!"

Mit einem Mal sah Sorata auf und grinste auf seine unverwechselbare Art.

„Kein Problem, was tu ich nicht alles für ein hübsches Mädchen!" er legte freundlich seine Hand auf Tenshi's linke Schulter. „Ich geh mich erst mal anziehn und dann erzählst du mal ein bisschen was von dir, ok? Subaru hier wird sich daweile um dich kümmern!"

Tenshi neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach rechts um Subaru an zusehen und nickte dann zustimmend. Er öffnete die Tür zum Wohnraum und bat Tenshi an sich hin zusetzen, doch sie blieb Gedankenverloren stehen. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sah sie Subaru direkt in die Augen, und doch auch an ihm vorbei als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte wurde Subaru etwas rot, da er nicht daran gewöhnt war so angestarrt zu werden. Er räusperte sich, was Tenshi wieder zurück in die Realität riss.

Sie erschrak als sie bemerkte was geschehen war und verbeugte sich verlegen „V...Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein!"

Subaru sah sie an und lächelte etwas „Keine Sorge, setzt dich doch."

Noch immer verlegen setzte sich Tenshi auf einen Sessel gegenüber von Subaru hin. Konnte es sein dass er es...? Er saß so locker in dem Sessel, ein Arm auf der Lehne liegend, mit dem anderen stützte er seinen Kopf. Nur wenig an ihm stützte ihre Vermutung, sein Äußeres hatte sich verändert und es ging nicht mehr die schöne Aura von Liebe von ihm aus, sondern ein andere Charakterzug von ihm hatte überhand genommen, sein Schmerz. Sie stritt noch eine Weile mit sich selbst im inneren, entschied jedoch letzt endlich das sie es wissen wollte.

„Ist ihr Name..."Tenshi hielt für einen Moment inne da sich Subarus Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte, was sie etwas nervös machte. „Subaru... Sumeragi?"

Subaru reagierte überrascht darauf, dass sie seinen Namen kannte und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin „Ja."

Sie lächelte als sie diese Antwort hörte, also hatte sie doch recht. Als sie bemerkte das Subaru ihre Reaktion nicht einordnen konnte begann sie zu erklären.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher nicht mehr daran... aber wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet. Vor etwa acht Jahren wurdest du zum Tadae Tempel gerufen da es zu ei-"

„Es kam zu einer Spirituellen Überladung, ich erinnere mich." Sagte Subaru zu ihr und sah sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an. „Sie sagten es sei dringend, da ihre Kami davon bedroht sei und nicht erlaube das sie den Geist verbannen. Die Kami war der einzige der ihn beruhigen konnte bis ich eintraf und als es dann endlich so weit war fand ich eine andere Kami vor, als ich ihn erwartet hatte."  
  
"Ich war elf Jahre damals."Sagte Tenshi, eine plötzliche Freude in sich fühlend, das er sich daran erinnerte.  
  
"Du hast gesungen um den Geist zu beruhigen..."sagte Subaru, sein Blick genauso unfokussiert auf ihrem Gesicht wie Tenshi es bei ihm vor wenigen Minuten tat. „Es war deine Mutter... sie... wollte dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Ja..." hauchte Tenshi leise. „Aber du hast sie gerettet und ich war dir unendlich dankbar dafür! Das bin ich immer noch! Doch dann war ich schrecklich traurig..."

„Weshalb?" fragte Subaru überrascht und fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf Tenshis Gesicht.

Tenshi zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es sagen sollte „W... weil ich dachte... du müsstest sterben."

Subarus Pupillen verengten sich vor Schreck und er brauchte ein Paar Sekunden um ihre Worte zu verarbeiten. „... wie kamst du denn darauf?" sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Als ich dir... dankte..." die Erinnerung begann vor Tenshis innerem Auge lebendig zu werden „da... berührte ich deine Hände. Du trugst Handschuhe, aber ich habe es trotzdem gemerkt... und dann war er auch noch bei dir... der Sakurazukamori, er... hatte dich... ‚markiert'."

Stille fiel zwischen sie. Subaru starrte auf den Boden, sein Blick abwesend und in Gedanken verloren, Tenshi jedoch sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte ihn nicht an etwas schmerzliches erinnern oder aufdringlich sein, doch jetzt war es wohl zu spät.

Mit einem Mal durchbrach das laute Geräusch von einer Tür die aufgeschoben wird die Stille und Sorata trat ein. Erst dachte er sich nichts weiter, doch als er die beiden an sah stockte er.

„Ist was passiert? Wer gestorben oder so? Oder mögt ihr euch nicht?"

Diese Ansprach riss Subaru heraus aus seinen Gedanken, jedoch entschied er Soratas Worten keine Beachtung zu schenken.

„Du bist also die Kami des Tadae Tempels..."sagte er zu Tenshi, wodurch Sorata große Augen machte.  
  
"Ja, ich heiße Kyouko Tenshi."Sagte sie und nickte Subaru und Sorata zu.

„Hm, wir sind wirklich ne Truppe hochbegabter!" sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Und den Schönheitswettbewerb haben wir wirklich in der Tasche..."wobei er den letzten Teil nur leise zu sich selbst sagte und sich wunderte was Arashi wohl zu seiner Bemerkung sagen würde. Er grinste.  
  
Seine Stimmung schlug mit einem Mal um und er sah mit einem finsteren, besorgten Blick auf die anderen beiden. „Wir sollten jetzt zu Kamui ins Krankenhaus gehn... bei der Gelegenheit können wir dich gleich mal vorstellen."Sagte er und legte seine Hand bereits zum zweiten Mal auf Tenshis Schulter, welche nur zustimmend nickte.

„Na dann...!"

Kami Schutzpatron eines Tempels


	3. Blicke sagen mehr

_Pre-occupied without you, how can I live at all?_

_Blicke sagen mehr..._

Als die Tür sich langsam öffnete stieß der grauenhafte Geruch von Krankenhäusern direkt in Tenshi's Nase hinein. Es war eine Mischung aus Blut und Angst, welche man mit Hilfe von Sterilisationsmitteln versuchte zu verstecken, doch er hing überall und schien noch lang nachdem man ein Krankenhaus verlassen hatte an einem zu kleben. Tenshi hasste Krankenhäuser. Da sie nicht wusste wohin sie gingen oder wie die, die sie suchten, aussahen folgte sie Sorata und Subaru bedingungslos. Ihr Blick blieb jedoch immer wieder an den so sorgfältig sauber geschrubbten Wänden hängen von denen aus trotz aller Sorgfalt noch immer ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer von Blut ausging. Als die Wand zu ihrer rechten abrupt endete, öffnete ihr sich Sicht in einen Wartesaal, wo viele verzweifelt aussehende Menschen saßen. Von ihnen kam die Angst, von manchen so starke, das Tenshi einen Stich ihrer Angst in ihrem Herzen fühlen konnte, welcher fast Tränen hervor brachte. Sie konnte nichts für sie tun...

Sie zogen vorüber und an ihrer Stelle trat wieder das rote Schimmern der Wand vor Tenshi's Augen. Letztendlich, als sie schon zu denken begann, dass die Wand ins unendliche führte, endete sie in einem großen Raum der mit Leuten gefüllt war. Tenshi riss ihren Blick los von dem Blutschimmer und sah kurz durch die Runde. Sie kannte niemanden, das heißt niemanden außer Subaru dem sie in fernen Kindertagen schon einmal begegnet war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verließ Sorata den Raum durch die einzige Tür die es gab. Sie war groß und schien schwer, doch er öffnete sie mit Leichtigkeit. Als er hinein sah, schien ihn er für einen Moment zu stocken.

"...Süße! Geht's dir wieder besser? Möchtest du vielleicht einen Tee o-"

Doch noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde er auch schon unsanft von einer jungen Frau angerempelt und stieß sich am Türrahmen. Die Leute im Raum schauten angespannt das Mädchen an, doch kein schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

"Süße, wo willst du denn hin? Bleib hier...du musst dich doch noch scho-..."

Die Frau schien äußerst gereizt zu sein und bevor einer im Raum wusste was geschah hatte sie Sorata am Kragen gepackt und mit unglaublicher Kraft in an Wand gedrückt.

„Nenn-mich-nicht-Süße!" presste sie betont ruhig heraus und funkelte Sorata dabei gefährlich an.

Für einen Moment schoss Tenshi der Gedanke durch den Kopf einzugreifen, doch da rief schon jemand anders empört.

„Hey! Lass ihn gefälligst in ruhe!"

Offensichtlich genervt von diesem Protest ließ sie Sorata los, der sich symbolisch den Nacken rieb. Ohne auch noch ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick an die anderen zu verschwenden lief sie in Richtung des Ganges, lediglich den Hundegott, der neben einem jungen Mädchen saß, streichelte sie noch kurz über den Kopf bevor sie im roten Schimmer verschwand. Das Mädchen sah ihr mit großen, vom vielen weinen roten Augen verwundert hinterher.

„Was...?" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

„Also irgendwas Stimmt nicht mit der..."tat eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren ihre Meinung kund.

„Aber... sie..."stammelte das Mädchen vor sich hin.

„Subaru und ich sind ihr gestern begegnet."Sagte Sorata nachdenklich „Auf dem selben Dach wo wir auch Tenshi gefunden haben, vielleicht ist sie auch eine von uns."

Zum ersten Mal spürte Tenshi die Augen von jedem im Raum auf sich, und fühlte sich unangenehm beobachtet.

„Oder eben vielleicht auch nicht."Erwiderte die junge Frau trotzig „Ihr trau ich alles zu."

„Sie hat Inuki gesehen..."beendete das Mädchen endlich ihren Satz wodurch sie alle Blicke fragend auf sich zog.

„Sie hat also wirklich was mit dem Ende der Welt zu tun, doch auf welcher Seite wissen wir deshalb trotzdem nicht."Sagte ein Mann im mittleren Alter.

„Stimmt..." räumte Sorata nachdenklich ein „aber wie auch immer. Ich werd jetzt erst mal nach Kamui sehn."

Sorata verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Keiner im Raum sagte mehr etwas, lediglich das jüngere Mädchen das zusammen mit dem Mann auf dem einzigen Sofa saß weinte wieder bitterlich in ihre Hände, von ihr ging der selbe Geruch aus wie von den Menschen im Wartezimmer. Tenshi empfand die Stille als unangenehm und fühlte sich verloren in der Mitte von so vielen Fremden, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Mein Name ist Tenshi Kyoko. E... Es tut mir leid das ich erst so spät komme."Platzte sie nun endlich heraus und verbeugte sich, doch egal was sie sagte sie empfand es als unpassend, da es einfach nicht die richtige Zeit für ein Gespräch zu sein schien.

Stille grüßte ihre Worte, sie konnte die Blicke jedes einzelnen von ihnen auf sich spüren, außer Subaru der sich an ein Fenster gelehnt hatte und in die Ferne starrte, bis sich auf ein mal das Mädchen in etwa ihrem Alter auf sie zu bewegte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."Sagte sie um Fassung ringend „Ich bin Arashi, ich schätze sie haben dir erzählt was passiert ist?"

Tenshi nickte nur Stumm und sah dabei auf den Boden, als grade Sorata wieder aus dem Zimmer kam. Die Personen die Tenshi nicht kannte sahen alle zu ihm auf und Arashi fragte mit einem Stirnrunzeln „Kamui?"

Sorata schloss die Augen „Er antwortet nicht..." und verschränkte seine Arme „Schon lange ist er so."

Wieder fing das Mädchen auf dem Sofa bitterlich an zu weinen und der Mann versuchte sie zu beruhigen „Yuzuriha..."

„Das Mädchen... das er liebte..."sagte er bitter, um Fassung ringend. „wurde vor seinen Augen von seinem... besten Freund getötet."

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schoss Tenshi's Blick nach diesen Worten sofort auf Subaru, der dies bemerkte und verwunderte die Stirn runzelte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick entgeistert, bis sie ihn letztendlich abbrach und sich hätte selbst für ihre Reaktion verfluchen können.

Ohne Zeit jetzt weiter über diesen Blick nach zugrübeln sagte Subaru sehr abwesend „Es kann sein das er das Bewusstsein... nicht wiedererlangt."

Das weinende Mädchen, Yuzuriha, Schreckte auf und schrie fast in ihrer Angst „Wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht... was wird dann aus Kamui- San?!"

Keiner wagte zu antworten, auch wenn es bestimmt die meisten wussten nur Tenshi sprach es aus „Er wird so bleiben, nichts sehen... nichts hören... in seinem Herzen eingeschlossen..."und wieder wanderte ihr Blick auf Subaru, doch diesmal bemerkte er es nicht da er selbst abwesend wirkte. „Für immer."

Subaru war zur Tür gelaufen und öffnete sie mit einem lauten _Klack _welches die Stille durchbrach und die anderen auf ihn aufmerksam machte.

„Was hast du vor?"rief Sorata ihm nach und folgte ihm, genau wie alle anderen, in den Raum wo Kamui regungslos lag.

Obwohl Subaru und Sorata ihr erzählt hatten was geschehen war, war sein realer Anblick ein Schock. Er saß zusammengekauert am oberen Ende eines großen Bettes und hielt den abgeschlagenen Kopf eines jungen Mädchens fest umklammert in der Hand. Sie hatte so etwas ähnliches schon einmal gesehen...

Subaru kniete sich an die Bettkante und nahm Kamui's Hand in seine „Ich werde in seine Seele... eindringen."

Die anderen zogen laut Luft in ihre Lungen und sahen Subaru mit großen Augen an.

„Sie wollen in sein Herz eintauchen?"sagte Yuzuriha mit Schrecken.

„In eine Getrübte Seele einzudringen..."sagte ein blonder Mann den Tenshi bis her nicht bemerkt hatte, der aber auch kein Himmelsdrache zu sein schien „das ist zu Gefährlich!"

Subaru sah die anderen an und schien als wollte er grade etwas sagen, als Tenshi ihm zuvor kam.

„Die geheime Kunst der Sumeragi..."sagte sie auf den Boden blickend „nicht war?"wand sie sich dann an Subaru und sah ihn offen an.

Subaru runzelte die Stirn leicht misstrauisch, nickte jedoch zur Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Familie Sumeragi?!"stieß der blonde Mann erschrocken aus, jedoch ließ sich Subaru davon nicht mehr stören, sondern begann damit in Kamui's Seele einzudringen. Er legte seine noch freie Hand nun mit der Handfläche auf Kamui's Stirn und begann die Worte für seine Magie zu sprechen.

„Nobu! Akyasha! Kyala Baya! Onarika! Mabori Sowaka!" er wiederholte diese Worte noch ein Mal und lehnte dabei seinen Kopf gegen Kamui's um, wie Tenshi wusste, in seine Seele einzutauchen und verstummte letzt endlich.

„Er ist eingedrungen."Sagte sie als alle mit Spannung auf Subaru sahen.

„Du und Subaru..."begann Sorata zu fragen um die andren auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und das Warten zu verkürzen „kennt ihr euch?"

Auf diese Frage hin musste Tenshi ein klein wenig lächeln, jedoch klang dies nicht in ihrer Stimmer wieder, im Gegenteil. „Wir sind uns schon Mal begegnet, aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn kennen würde. Das kann wohl niemand... mehr."

Die anderen sahen sie Fragend an, doch nicht einmal Sorata hatte in diesem Augenblick die Kraft weiter nachzubohren, also verstummten die Gespräche und jegliche Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder den noch immer starren Subaru und Kamui gewidmet. Minuten verging auf diese Art und Weise, vielleicht sogar Stunden denn so fühlte es sich für alle wartenden an und trotzdem wagten sie es kaum zu blinzeln aus Angst, dass vielleicht in diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas passieren könnte. Sorata konnte sich kaum noch davon abhalten im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, doch wollte er es aus Rücksicht für die anderen nicht machen, da es sie nur noch mehr an ihren Nerven zehren würde. Auch Tenshi spürte in sich den Drang sich zu bewegen jedoch war es bei ihr nicht aus Nervosität, sondern fühlte es sich mehr wie Erwartung an, sie wollte sich auf die beiden zu bewegen und konnte ihren eigenen Willen dazu nicht brechen. Zu erst schenkten die anderen ihr keine Beachtung, doch dann bemerkten sie ihre Bewegung in der sonst vollkommen Stillstehenden Runde. Sie war noch nicht ganz bei dem Bett angekommen da sah sie wie Subaru seine Augen aufschlug und Kamui nur halb wahrnehmend ansah, bis auch er letztendlich die Augen langsam öffnete.

Kamui sah Subaru mit gerunzelter Stirn an und konnte nur stotternd reden „Su... ba... ru...". Er legten seine Arme um Subarus Hals und flüsterte „Dan... ke"in sein Ohr, doch dieser hörte dies vielleicht schon nicht mehr, da vor Erschöpfung sein Bewusstsein langsam begann zu fallen und er kraftlos auf Kamui zusammenbrach.

„Subaru!" rief Tenshi vor Schreck, die immer noch nah bei dem Bett stand.

„Schwesterchen, ruf einen Arzt!"rief Sorata in Eile Arashi entgegen und wollte eben dazu ansetzten seine Heilungskünste unter Beweis zu stellen, als Tenshi ihn unterbrach.

„Nicht! Er ist ein Yin-Yang Meister, also währe deine Magie völlig Wirkungslos um ihn zu heilen!"stattdessen setzte sie sich selbst neben ihm auf das Bett und drehte Subaru von Kamui runter so gut sie es konnte, um, genau wie er es bei Kamui getan hatte, ihre Handfläche auf seine Stirn zu legen. Mit der noch freien Hand zog sie ein Zeichen in die Luft welches begann zu glühen als sie den Kreis schloss indem sie diese Hand jetzt auf sein Herz legte. Es vergingen nur Sekunden in der die Magie floss und abgeschlossen war. Mit einem Stoß wurde der Kreis wieder gebrochen welches dazu führte das Tenshi mehrere Male stark husten musste, aber auch das Subaru seine Augen wieder öffnete.

Er starrte sie stirnrunzelnd, aber noch nicht ganz wieder bei Sinnen an als sie grade über den letzten Husten hinweg kam. Sie versuchte seinen Blick und somit jede Erklärungsschuld zu vermeiden und versuchte gleich auf zustehen doch Subaru hielt sie am Arm, da er nicht länger die Fragen zurückhalten wollte.

„Wie hast du da-"

„Was ist passiert?!"kam eine völlig entgeisterte Krankenschwester in das Zimmer gestürmt gefolgt von einem Arzt, die sich nach Arashis weisen sofort auf Subaru stürzten. Sein Blick blieb noch lange verwirrt auf Tenshi bis diese mit samt allen anderen Anwesenden, bis auf Kamui, hinaus geschickt wurde und sich ihre Blicke somit verloren.


	4. Interlude Der Kirschbaum

_My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl..._

_Interlude – der Kirschbaum..._

Das alles war zu viel für sie gewesen. Sie war kaum einen Tag in Tokio und schon folgte eine Katastrophe der anderen, aber so war es nun mal in solchen Zeiten. Schließlich stand nicht nur irgendetwas auf dem Spiel, sondern die Erde und alles Leben auf ihr. Trotzdem waren so viele Menschen auf einmal mehr als sie verkraften konnte, wo sie doch an ein Leben allein gewöhnt war. Nachdem sie noch eine Weile mit den anderen Himmelsdrachen in dem Vorzimmer auf eine Nachricht von Subaru oder dem Arzt gewartet hatte, wobei alle miteinander etwas ins Gespräch kamen, hatte sie sich dann höflich verabschiedet. Sorata erklärte ihr allerdings sofort haarklein wo sie später zu finden sein würden. Tenshi entschied sich einen Spaziergang zu machen um erst mal ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und ein bisschen Abstand von allem zu gewinnen. Sie atmete die frische Luft tief ein als sie den ekelhaften Geruch und die roten Wände des Krankenhauses verließ. Die Sonne schien hell über Tokio, als ob der Kampf und die damit verbundene Zerstörung vordem es stand nur ein böser Traum wäre den es weit von sich weg schob und die Menschen taten es ihm gleich. Schulmädchen liefen in Gruppen umher, tuschelnd und kichernd, Tenshi war nicht traurig das ihr so ein Leben vergönnt war, doch es stimmte sie irgendwie melancholisch. Noch viele andere Leute kreuzten ihren Weg, wichtig aussehende Männer in Anzügen und mit Aktenkoffern erweckten Tokio um diese Tageszeit zu regem Leben, genau wie die zahlreichen Mütter die mit ihren kleinen Kindern, grad vom Einkaufen kamen und mittendrin zwischen all dem... war sie. Tenshi war den Trubel so einer Stadt nicht gewöhnt, da der Tempel in dem sie aufwuchs weit abgelegen von so etwas war. Doch sie würde sich daran gewöhnen, schließlich war es notwendig.

Ihre Blick suchten verzweifelt nach einem Fleckchen grün in dieser grauen Betonlandschaft, was ihr mit einem Schlag auch sofort in Form einer erst vereinzelt scheinenden Baumgruppe die sich hinter hohen Mauern versteckte ins Auge viel. Als sie der Mauer eine Weile folgte, gelangte sie zu einem Tor hinter dem sich ein weiter Park ausstreckte, der Clamp-Campus.

Natürlich wusste sie wie bedeutend dieser Ort war, doch sie hätte nie gedacht das er auch so schön ist. Viele Schüler, Leute in ihrem Alter, hielten sich hier auf da die Clamp Oberschule diesem Campus erst den Namen gab, doch auch andere Leute die einfach nur ihre Ruhe wollten genossen hier die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Tenshi fühlte sich hier sofort wohl, ob es wegen der Natur um sie herum war, oder ob es daran lag, dass sich das Zentrum aller Bannkreise unter dieser Erde befand wusste sie nicht, doch das war auch nebensächlich. Ihre Sinne waren abgelenkt von den vielen Eindrücken um sie herum und so bemerkte sie es kaum wie sie langsam einen der vielen Wege auf dem Campus entlang ging, als kannte sie diesen Ort genauso gut wie alle anderen. Sie begann sich Tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken zu verlieren und verlor jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum, fühlte jedoch ihren eigenen Körper um so mehr. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie erschöpft sie wirklich von den Verletzungen der gestrigen Nacht in Wirklichkeit noch war. Sie starrte auf ihren Arm, auf die kleinen, noch ganz frischen Narben die sich auf ihrer Haut gebildet hatten und sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper verteilen, manche waren tiefer als andere, was auch der Grund war weshalb sie nicht komplett bandagiert herum lief. Tenshi war dran gewöhnt den Schmerz der ab und zu in ihr aufwellte zu unterdrücken, doch die Müdigkeit war weitaus schwerer zu unterdrücken. Sie war grade dabei ein Gähnen in sich aufsteigen zu spüren als es abrupt von einem anderen Gefühl überwältigt würde welches durch ihren ganzen Körper zuckte. Tenshi blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie spürte wie ein Schauer über ihren Rücken lief und sich die kleinen Haare in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. Alle ihre Alarmglocken klingelten in voller Lautstärke, ausgelöst von einer Macht die sich in Tenshis unmittelbarer Nähe befand um genau zu sein, zu ihrer Linken. Vorsichtig schielte sie in diese Richtung um einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch alles was sie sehen konnte war ein gewöhnliches Schulmädchen. Als sie Tenshi nicht zu bemerken schien, drehte sie sich ganz zu ihr um und sah sie offen an. Sie hatte kürzere, rote Haare und trug ihre Schuluniform, eine die Tenshi nicht kannte doch das war kaum verwunderlich bei den vielen Oberschulen in Tokio. Sie saß ganz allein auf einer Bank direkt unter einen Kirschbaum, dessen Blüten sanft im Wind wiegten. Einige von ihnen wurden von ihm mitgetragen und umspielten beide Mädchen sanft. Hatte sich Tenshi die Macht vielleicht nur eingebildet? Das Mädchen war sicher nicht viel älter als sie selbst und machte auch sonst einen relativ normalen Eindruck, außer das sie allein war und in ihren Gedanken verloren zu sein schien. Doch das alles traf ja auf sie selbst auch zu bemerkte Tenshi und musste etwas über sich lächeln.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken herausgerissen und sah mit Schreck, dass das Mädchen sie zurück ansah. Jetzt war ihr es schon wieder passiert, dass sie jemanden so anstarrte. Sie spürte die bohrenden Blicke des Mädchens auf sich, doch vor lauter Verlegenheit wusste sie gleich gar nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Oh e... es tut mir leid!"sagte sie hastig „ich... ich wollte dich nicht anstarren, e-es ist nur dieser Baum er... hatte irgendwie meinen Blick gefangen."Log Tenshi schnell.

Das Mädchen sah sie verwundert an und antwortete nach einigem Zögern „Ja, ich mag ihn auch sehr... die Sakura sind wunderschön." Trotz dieser Worte zeigte sie keinerlei emotionale Regung.

Tenshi stockte für einen Moment und hob misstrauische eine Augenbraue. Irgendetwas hatte es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich, sie hatte sich die Kraft nicht eingebildet. Ihr Blick schien sie regelrecht zu durchbohren, sodass Tenshi sich plötzlich fragte ob das Mädchen vielleicht auch ihre Kraft spüren konnte.

„Ja... aber sie haben auch was gespenstiges."Antwortete sie letztendlich.

Das Mädchen lächelte müde zu sich selbst und meinte „Aber eigentlich ist es ja egal, denn die Menschen, sie..."

Tenshi warf ihr einen Blick zu der dazu führte, das sie ihren Satz nicht beendete, wofür sie sich selbst hätte schlagen können. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, doch dieses Mädchen übte irgendeine Anziehung auf sie aus. Ihre Aura war frisch, nicht die einer lang trainierten Meisterin oder Wächterin, sondern neu von einer Macht angetrieben und noch nicht ganz vollständig erweckt.

„Wohnst du schon lange hier?"fragte Tenshi herausfordernd, in der Hoffnung das Mädchen vielleicht dazu zu bringen etwas von ihrer Identität preiszugeben.

„Ein paar Jahre schon..."sagte sie und es glitt ein seltsames Grinsen über ihre Lippen „... aber du bist fremd hier... das spüre ich."

Es war also wirklich so wie Tenshi es vermutet hatte, dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich etwas mit dem Ende der Welt zu tun und sie wusste, dass es bei Tenshi genauso war. Es war genau wie bei dem Kamui der Erddrachen, sie versuchte sich ihr gegenüber überlegen zu geben, aber war hieß das automatisch, dass sie auch ein Erddrache war? Sie konnte es nicht glauben, schließlich hätte sie sonst sicher schon einen Kampf angefangen.

„Ja, das stimmt."Tenshi lächelte und sagte herausfordernd „...ich hab hier etwas zu erledigen."

Das Mädchen erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sagte nur „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal..."und stand dann von der Bank auf.

Im stehen war sie etwas größer als Tenshi und machte, trotz frisch gewonnener Kraft oder vielleicht grade deswegen, einen ziemlichen Eindruck auf sie. Aber hinter all dem war noch etwas anderes, was sie nicht einordnen konnte da das Mädchen es durch ihre Kälte überspielte.

„Würde mich freuen!"sagte Tenshi und wollte ihr aus Reflex die Hand entgegenstrecken um sie zu schütteln, zuckte jedoch im letzten Moment zurück und änderte die Bewegung in ein Winken um.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch drehte sich Tenshi zum Gehen um, hielt aber plötzlich inne. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie das Mädchen gar nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte, doch als sie sich umdrehte war die Bank leer und das Mädchen verschwunden, lediglich die Kirschblüten wehten immer noch sanft im Wind umher. Misstrauisch schaute sie sich um, fand jedoch keine Spur von ihr. Sie seufzte laut als ihr Blick plötzlich von einer in der Luft wedelnden Hand gefangen wurde.

„Hey Kleine!"rief Sorata ihr mit einem enthusiastischem Lächeln entgegen. Er war nicht alleine, sondern einige der Himmelsdrachen begleiteten ihn, es waren Yuzuriha mit ihrer Hundegottheit Inuki, Arashi, Seiichiro und natürlich Kamui. Weil sie nicht warten wollte lief sie ihnen schon entgegen, was Sorata zum lächeln brachte. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus um ihr auf den Kopf zu tätscheln. „Schön das du gewartet hast! Wir sollten uns alle aufeinander verlassen können."

Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht blinzelte Tenshi ihn an und stammelte ein „J-ja..."als Antwort.

„Wir haben das Heiligeschwert versiegelt."Sagte Arashi rein zur Information, da sie davon Ausging, dass es auch für Tenshi als Himmelsdrache interessant sein. Diese nickte jedoch nur verlegen, da sie das Gefühl hatte nicht mal annähernd so viel darüber zu wissen wie die anderen.

„Oje!" rief Seiichiro schockiert auf seine Uhr starrend. „Ist es wirklich schon so spät?! Tut mir leid ich muss in die Redaktion!" höflich, und so schnell wie möglich, verbeugte er sich und ruf noch im gehen „Auf Wiedersehen!!"

Die anderen winkten ihm noch nach, als Tenshis Blick plötzlich auf Kamui fiel. Es war als würde sie grade erst, ganz plötzlich realisieren wer er eigentlich war, dass dieser Junge der sogar noch jünger war als sie und so zerbrechlich wirkte, das Schicksal der Welt in seinen Händen hielt. Das war nicht fair, dachte sie. Man kann nicht von jemandem verlangen eine solche Bürde zu tragen, erst recht nicht allein, aber dafür waren sie ja da, die anderen Himmelsdrachen.

„Hast du eine Wohnung Kleine?"

Sie wurde von Soratas Frage aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und musste sich erst mal fangen bevor sie antworten konnte. „Ähm... ja, in der Nähe vom Sunshine 60."

„Hm, wir müssen in eine andere Richtung..."grübelte Sorata.

„Findest du den Weg?"fragte Yuzuriha, Tenshi nickte als Antwort.

„Dann treffen wir dich morgen früh wieder hier für die Schule, ...du gehst doch zur Schule oder?"bohrte Sorata mit erhobener Augenbraue nach.

„J-ja..." stotterte Tenshi überrumpelt „Also bis morgen dann, ja?"

Die vier verabschiedeten sich noch bevor sich ihre Wege trennten.


	5. Eine andere Welt

Tadaaaa! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Schön das es jemand ließt!! -

Warnung: auch hier wieder kryptische Anspielungen, ich hoffe du hast nicht schon genug!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You could be my someone, you could be my saint... _

_Eine andere Welt... _

In Gedanken verloren lief Tenshi durch die Straßen Tokios. Der Trubel hatte sich etwas gelegt, da sich wegen des gestrigen Erdbebens nur wenige Leute auf die Straßen trauten wenn es nicht unbedingt notwenig war. Obwohl es etwas gespenstiges hatte, mochte Tenshi Tokio so ruhig, was auch der Grund war weshalb sie sich die Zeit nahm durch die Straßen zu laufen anstatt über die Dächer zu ihrem neuen zu Hause zu springen. Während des Laufens kreisten ihre Gedanken immer wieder um die vielen Leute die sie grade erst kennen gelernt hatte, der Gedanke , dass sie alle neun das selbe Schicksal teilen war irgendwie aufmunternd, doch andererseits auch nicht denn das bedeutete auch, dass sie sich in Gefahr begeben werden und manche es vielleicht nicht schaffen werden... Tenshi schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Nein, so darf sie nicht denken, sonst ist die Welt gleich verloren. Sie wusste, dass sie fest an den Sieg der Himmelsdrachen glauben musste um einen Bannkreis zu schaffen und damit alle zu beschützen die sie liebt, so könnte sie dann auch die anderen Himmelsdrachen beschützen.

Sie lief noch eine ganze Weile zu der Wohnung die von der Alten Frau des Tadae für sie ausgesucht hatte, sodass die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war als sie endlich ankam. Tenshi lief die fünf Stockwerke, obwohl es auch einen etwas unsicher aussehenden Fahrstuhl gab. Oben angekommen nahm zog sie einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche auf dem eine kleine Nummer 14 eingraviert war. Suchend schaute Tenshi den Gang auf und ab und fand die richtige Nummer schließlich am rechten Ende des Ganges. Mit einem Klick öffnete sie die Tür und suchte gleich mit ihrer rechten Hand die Wand nach einem Lichtschalter ab. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sie ihn fand und die Wohnung mit hellem Licht geflutet wurde, sodass Tenshi nach dem dimmen Licht des Gangs erst mal geblendet war. Die Wohnung war nicht sehr groß, aber trotzdem schön dachte Tenshi, immerhin ein zu Hause. Der Gang in dem sie stand führte direkt in ein Wohnzimmer, was durch eine Trennwand von der Küche geteilt war. Beide waren spärlich eingerichtet, doch immerhin gab es ein Sofa und eine kleinen Tisch mit einer Lampe im Wohnzimmer. Von dort gingen Zwei Türen aus, wovon eine zum Bad und die andere zum Schlafzimmer führen musste. Sie öffnete wahllos eine von beiden und fand sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder, welches vollbepackt mit Kartons stand. Zwischen ihnen, in der Mitte des Raums stand ein Bett, welches ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam. Tenshi betrachtete es genauer und bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich ihr eigenes war, die Diener vom Tadae mussten es hierher gebracht haben. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und genoss für einen Moment den angenehm bekannten Geruch der von dem Bett ausging. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete fiel ihr plötzlich ein Brief neben ihr auf, welcher das Siegel des Tempels trug. Vorsichtig, als wäre er zerbrechlich, nahm sie ihn in die Hand und hielt ihn über sich, sodass sie groß den Namen des Empfängers in der Handschrift der Alten Frau lesen konnte, „Kami". Tenshi riss den Brief an der Seite auf und zog das fein gefaltete Papier aus dem Umschlag.

_Tenshi,_

_Nun ist es also so weit, du bist in Tokio und dein Schicksal liegt nicht länger in meinen Händen. Nicht einmal die Traumseher der Yin-Yang Meister können deine Wege noch klar erkennen, doch wenigstens das kann ich dir sagen, dass dein Weg anscheinend einzig und allein von dem des Oberhaupts der Sumeragi abhängt, oder so sagen es die Seher, doch vergiss nicht was ich dich gelehrt habe, dass nur du dein Schicksals bestimmen solltest. Ich bete jeden Tag für dich und hoffe von Herzen das wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen werden._

_Ich glaube fest daran._

_Ich werde dich über alles wissen lassen, der Tempel wird ohne seine Kami sicher nicht der Selbe sein._

_Erfülle deine Bestimmung, doch sei Herrin deines Schicksals._

_Für immer, deine Michiyo_

Ein Anfall von Heimweh strich über Tenshi hinweg, sodass sie sogar in ihren Augen aufsteigende Tränen wegblinzeln musste. Sie drückte den Brief an ihr Herz und lächelte. Ja, für sie musste Tenshi auch einen Bannkreis aufstellen können, die gute Michiyo , die sie aufnahm und immer wie eine Mutter war, nachdem ihre eigene verstarb. Sicher würden sie sich wiedersehen.

Tenshi setzte sich wieder und legte den Brief auf einen kleinen Schrank direkt neben ihrem Bett. Langsam kam dieses Gefühl von Müdigkeit wieder zurück, also entschied sie sich nur noch ein Glas Wasser zu holen und dann ins Bett zu gehen. Sie hatte ihre Schuhe an der Eingangstüre ausgezogen und tapste jetzt Bahrfuß durch die Wohnung, wobei sie immer wieder in Gedanken den Brief durchging. _Schicksal... _ja, die alte Frau sprach gerne und viel davon.... Tenshi drehte den Wasserhahn auf und nahm ein Glas aus dem bereits eingeräumten Schrank. _Dein Weg... _Tenshi hatte Zweifel dass irgendjemanden ihren Weg kennen könnte, wenn sie ihn nicht einmal selbst kennt.... Sie füllte das Glas und drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu. _Oberhaupt der Sumeragi... _plötzlich spürte sie wie Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss. Das Oberhaupt der Sumeragi... _Subaru Sumeragi_... sie hatte das kindliche Gefühl, das sie ihm etwas schuldete, nie überwunden und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie sehr froh gewesen war ihn wieder zu sehen. Auch wegen ihm würde sie einen Bannkreis aufstellen, dachte sie und lächelte. Tenshi trank das Glas mit einem Zug aus und stellte es dann neben die Spüle bevor sie das Licht ausmachte und wieder zurück in Schlafzimmer ging.

Ohne die Kraft aufbringen zu wollen oder können in den Kartons jetzt noch nach Schlafsachen zu suchen, entschied die sich das weiße Männerhemd, das sie noch immer trug, zum Schlafen anzulassen. Völlig erschöpfte schlüpfte sie unter ihre Bettdecke und machte das kleine Licht auf dem Nachttisch aus. Sie gähnte noch einmal herzlich bevor sie langsam anfing in sanften Schlaf zu fallen. Sie würde ihn brauchen, schließlich war morgen ihr erster Tag Schule...

Nach acht Stunden Schlaf waren Tenshis Kräfte am Morgen wenigstens wieder relativ aufgefüllt, es kostete sie allerdings trotzdem einiges an Überwindung um aufzustehen. Als sie bei Tageslicht die Kisten betrachtete viel ihr auf dass sie alle säuberlich beschriftet waren, was die Suche nach ihrer neuen Schuluniform um einiges leichter machte. Als alles angezogen war betrachtete sie sich in dem großen Ganzkörperspiegel der im Schlafzimmer hing. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock und ein weißes Hemd, um den Kragen des Hemds war eine Schleife lose gebunden. Über all das würde dann noch der Blazer mit dem Zeichen der Schule drauf kommen, dem der Clamp Oberschule.

Da dank der Diener des Tadae ihr Kühlschrank aufgefüllt war machte sie sich vor dem Gehen noch schnell ein Lunchpaket, damit sie nicht das verrufene Schulessen kaufen musste. Bevor sie das Haus verließ zog sie sich noch den Blazer über und steckte nur zur Vorsicht, oder vielleicht auch Instinkt, noch ein paar Ofuda in dessen Innentaschen.

Als sie aus dem Haus trat, sah sie Tokio in genau wieder so einem schönen Frühlingstag erstrahlen wie sie es Gestern schon vorgefunden hatte. Aus Zeitgründen entschied sich Tenshi dieses mal den kürzeren Weg über die Dächer Tokios zu nehmen, schließlich war sie verabredet, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. So langsam gewöhnte sich Tenshi an die Höhen und empfand es sogar als etwas unglaublich aufregendes diese Kraft zu besitzen.

Es war viertel vor acht als Tenshi dann letztendlich von den Dächern kam und den Rest der Strecke zu Fuß weglegte um auf dem Campus weniger aufsehen zu erregen. Wie verabredet warteten Sorata, Arashi, Yuzuriha und Kamui schon auf sie an der Treppe wo sie sich gestern verabschiedet hatten. Tenshi legte einen entspurt ein, sodass sie schließlich völlig außer Atem bei ihnen ankam.

„Tut... mir... leid."keuchte sie und verbeugte sich höflich zur Begrüßung.

„Guten Morgen Kleine!"grinste Sorata ihr entgegen und auch die anderen Grüßten sie freundlich „Keine Sorge, wir warten noch nicht lange!"

„Ähm..." unterbrach Yuzuriha und sah auf ihre Uhr „jetzt müssen wir aber schon los, sonst kommen wir zu spät!"

Zustimmend nickten Kamui und Arashi, womit sich die Gruppe dann auf den Weg machte. Von hier aus war es nicht weit bis zur Schule, sodass sie nur etwa fünf Minuten brauchten bis sie vor dem Hauptgebäude angekommen waren.

„Hey, in welcher Stufe bist du eigenendlich Tenshi?"fragte Yuzuriha mit einem neugierigen Lächeln als sie grade zur Begrüßung Inukis Kopf streichelte.

„Du müsstest doch in meinem Jahr sein, oder?"warf Arashi fragend ein.

„Ähm..." Tenshi wurde etwas rot „also eigentlich schon... aber bis jetzt wurde ich immer nur im Tempel von Gelehrten unterrichtet..."

„Ah, deswegen fängst du jetzt mit dem ersten Jahr der Oberstufe an, was? Dann bist du doch in Kamuis Jahrgang, oder?"stellte Sorata fest und klopfte Kamui auf die Schulter, der nur zustimmend nickte.

„Ja, genau."Antwortete Tenshi und lächelte etwas zögerlich.

Mit fünf lauten Schlägen wurden sie plötzlich aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen und von der Schuluhr daran erinnert das der Unterricht bald beginnen würde, also verabschiedeten sich alle hastig voneinander und gingen dann ihre eigenen Wege zum Unterricht. Tenshi folgte Kamui, da er ja schon wusste wo es lang ging, zwei Stockwerke hoch zu ihrem Klassenzimmer wo bereits der Lehrer durch eine Notiz von dem Neuankömmling erfahren hatte. Nachdem sie sich vor der ganzen Klasse vorstellen musste, wobei sie erst große Schwierigkeiten hatte da sie ja nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass sie allein nach Tokio gekommen war um ihre Bestimmung als Himmelsdrache zu erfüllen, jedoch letztendlich irgendeine wilde Geschichte über ihre Familie und den Umzug hierher erfand, setzte sie sich auf einen freien Platz am Fenster, neben Kamui.

Das Fenster brachte willkommene Ablenkung von dem trockenen Stoff den sie gleich in ihrer ersten Stunde durchnahmen. Es war Biologie und der Lehrer packte sie praktisch nur mit Fachwörtern zu. Die meisten Schüler hatten sicher mehrere Seiten Aufzeichnungen in dieser Stunde gemacht, Tenshi hingegen blieb irgendwo in der Mitte davon an ihren Randzeichnereien hängen und vertiefte sich darin. Sie fing an jeden der Himmelsdrachen den sie kannte klein zu Skizzieren um ihre ersten Eindrücke von ihnen festzuhalten, das stürmische Mädchen aus dem Krankenhaus hielt sie dabei lediglich als drei Windstriche fest. Sie war grade mit allen fertig und kritzelte noch als abschließendes Detail das Zeichen der Sumeragi neben Subaru, als sie bemerkte das Kamui sie von der Seite anschielte. Tenshi fühlte sich ertappt und konnte ein verschämtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Wangen tief rot gefärbt hatten, doch war deutlich erleichtert als sie sah das Kamui etwas zurücklächelte.

Der ganzen Vormittag zog sich af diese Art hin und der Unterricht wechselte von einer langweiligen Stunde zu einer noch schlimmeren. Erst nach vier Stunden kam endlich die Erlösung in Form der Schulklingel zur langen Mittagspause. Tenshi wollte sich grade Gedanken machen wo sie die Pause verbringen sollte, als Kamui abrupt ihr Problem löste.

„Hast du jetzt schon was vor?"fragte er sie mit seinem Lunchpaket in der Hand.

„Ähm... nein, nicht wirklich."Antwortete sie überrascht.

„Ich treffe Subaru auf dem Campus... wegen den Prüfungen... also wenn du mitkommen möchtest..."

„Ja, gern."Sagte Tenshi und lächelte ihn an.

Sie war sich im Klaren darüber das Subaru begegnen auch lästige Fragen, die sie leider selbst aufgeworfen hatte, beantworten hieß, sie dachte sich jedoch das er bestimmt nicht fragen würde solange Kamui dabei war. Der Tag war immer noch angenehm sonnig, es hatte sich nur ein leichter Wind mit hinein gemischt, sodass Tenshi froh war ihren Blazer angelassen zu haben. Sie liefen nur wenige Minuten bis sie Subaru in einem etwas versteckten Pavillon mit zwei Bänken und einem Tisch sitzend fanden.

„Hallo!" rief Kamui ihm entgegen. Erst jetzt sah Subaru überrascht auf, da er sie anscheinend vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, und grüßte Kamui zurück. „Ich hab Tenshi auch mitgebracht."

„Hallo." Sagte Tenshi vollkommen unschuldig und lächelte Subaru zögerlich an. Sie setzte sich neben Kamui auf die Bank und legte ihre Schultasche halb offen neben den Tisch. Als sie wieder aufsah traf sie Subarus Blick, der sie immer noch auf diese fragende Weise ansah. Sie hätte schwören können, dass ihm für einen Moment genau diese Fragen, die einer so langen Erklärung bedürfen, auf den Lippen lagen. Im letzten Moment schien er jedoch noch seine Meinung zu ändern und sagte stattdessen

„Wie war die Schule?"

Tenshi atmete halb aus Erleichterung, halb aus Erinnerung an den Unterricht lang aus und antwortete „Langweilig..."

„Wir hatten Biologie und Japanisch." Bestätigte Kamui.

„Hm... darf ich mal sehen?"fragte Subaru und war auch schon dabei einen Block aus Tenshis Tasche zu ziehen.

„Äh... sicher!"antwortete diese ohne nachzudenken, bis es sie auf einmal wie einen Schlag traf das er genau den Block mit den (Auf)-Zeichnungen aus Biologie in der Hand hatte. In einem Verzweifelten Versuch ihn davon abzuhalten genau diese zu sehen rief sie noch „Nein war-", doch es war schon zu spät. Er sah mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Papier und Tenshi sah ihn noch eine Augenbraue heben, bevor sie sich mit knallrotem Gesicht von den beiden wegdrehte und intensiv begann einen Baum anzustarren.

„So was... hatte ich nie in Biologie..."meinte Subaru nur und legte den Block wieder weg, wodurch er von Kamui einen fragenden Blick zurück bekam.

Er wollte grade etwas erwidern, als jemand lauthals anfing seinen Namen zu rufen.

„SHIRO-KUUUN!! Ah! Da bist du ja!"Alle drei am Tisch sahen erschrocken auf als ein blonder junger Mann, etwa im Alter von Kamui, auf die drei zugestürmt kam. „Essen wir heute wieder zusammen?"fragte er lächelnd. Erst jetzt schien er auch Subaru und Tenshi bemerkt zu haben und meinte hastig mit einer Verbeugung „Oh, Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht stören!!"

„Sch... Schon gut."Meinte Tenshi etwas überrumpelt und hatte vor Schreck den Baum gleich ganz vergessen.

„Geh ruhig."Meinte Subaru und nickte Kamui, der ihm einen schuldigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, aufmunternd zu.

„Hey du bist doch neu, nicht war?"sagte der blonde Junge und richtete sich damit an Tenshi. „Möchtest du vielleicht auch mitkommen?"

Tenshi konnte aus ihrem Augenwinkel erkennen wie Subaru ihr einen Vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und hatte mit einem mal wieder das Verlangen sich dem Baum zu zuwenden, doch sagte schließlich höflich.

„Nein danke, ein andermal vielleicht."

Der blonde Junge winkte Tenshi und Subaru noch mal zu bevor er mit Kamui in eine andere Richtung des Clamp Campus' verschwand. Nun da sie alleine waren rechnete Tenshi fest mit dem aufklärenden Gespräch zwischen ihnen, das sich schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung angekündigt hatte, doch stattdessen fiel Stille zwischen sie. Tenshi hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sie direkt nachdem die beiden anderen verschwunden waren mit Fragen bombardiert, doch die Stille begann immer länger anzudauern. Subaru brach sie halb als er in seine Brusttasche griff und eine Schachtel Zigaretten herauszog, von denen er sich eine anzündete. Tenshi beobachtete ihn eine Weile argwöhnisch beim rauchen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Subaru..." begann sie immer noch auf die Zigarette starrend.

Er sah sie an und folgte ihrem Blick, woraus er schloss „Oh, stört dich der Rauch?"

„Äh, nein... das... ist es nicht"sagte Tenshi und löste ihren Blick von der Zigarette um ihn stattdessen auf den Boden zu richten „aber... es ist schlecht für dich, ungesund."

Subaru sah sie überrascht an, die brennende Zigarette noch immer in der Hand haltend. Tenshi konnte fühlen wie sie im Gesicht wieder rot wurde und verfluchte diese Angewohnheit. Noch immer verwundert drückte Subaru die Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher, in dem schon einige Stummel lagen, aus und sah dann Tenshi mit dem Schatten eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht an, welches ihm ein die gleiche Rückreaktion einbrachte.

„Du bist eine Yin-Yang Meisterin, nicht war?"wechselte er mit einemmal das Thema.

„Ja, so etwas ähnliches zumindest."Antwortete Tenshi, doch sie stockte plötzlich. „W-woher weißt du das?"

Subaru lächelte. „Du hast es mir nicht grade schwer gemacht."Sagte er und begann aufzuzählen „Die Sache mit deiner Mutter, das war kein einfaches Lied, da war Magie in deiner Stimme auch wenn ich mir damals nicht sicher war; als Sorata und ich dich auf dem Dach fanden waren da Ofuda verteilt und dann die Magie im Krankenhaus, das beseitigte alle Zweifel."

Tenshi sah ihn mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck an, fand seine Erklärung jedoch mehr als plausibel eines fehlte jedoch in seiner Aufzählung „Habt ihr nicht... eine Datenbank über alle Meister bei den Sumeragi?"

Eindeutig ertappt wollte Subaru es grade verleumden als Tenshi sich empörte „Du hast mich von deiner Großmutter ausspionieren lassen?"

„Nein." Sagte Subaru entschieden. „Sie wollte mir nichts sagen, nicht ein Wort. Kennst du sie?"

„Ähm..." genau jetzt kamen sie auf das Thema was Tenshi eigentlich versucht hatte die ganze Zeit zu vermeiden, das was so viel Erklärung benötigte. „ja schon..."

Subaru war offensichtlich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden, sondern hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Naja, weißt du ..."stammelte Tenshi und seufzte laut „das... aktive Oberhaupt der Sumeragi ist immer derjenige, der dem Kami für den Tadae aussucht, und ich... ich wurde damals von deinem Vater ausgesucht. Dann als er... als er starb bin ich zum Schüler deiner Großmutter geworden anstatt seiner."

Wie erwartet reagierte Subaru mit überraschter Skepsis „Aber mein Vater starb lange bevor du geboren wurdest."

„Ja, das stimmt. Doch um ehrlich mit dir zu sein... ich verstehe selbst nicht die Umstände unter denen ich ausgesucht wurde. Ich hab dir alles gesagt was ich weis."

„Aber wie kommt es dann, dass ich dich nie in Kyoto gesehen habe?"fragte Subaru verwirrt.

Tenshi atmete lange aus „Ich hab dich oft gesehen, doch deine Großmutter... hat mich praktisch versteckt. Sogar als das mit meiner leiblichen Mutter geschah musste ich sie vier Tage lang anflehen bis sie dich endlich in den Tempel geschickt hat. Ich weis nicht wieso sie das tat, aber du musst ja sicher wissen wie sehr deine Großmutter ihre Geheimnisse hegt."

Ein finsteres Nicken kam von Subaru als Antwort auf diese Frage, doch Tenshi sah das er es genauso wenig verstand. Er starrte gedankenversunken in die Ferne, genau wie sie selbst vor vielen Jahren, immer als sie grade von Kyoto zurück kam und sich fragte weshalb der Junge der umgeben von anderen immer lächelte, alleine so traurig aussah sie nicht sehen durfte. Doch das war jetzt egal, denn es war vergangen, genau wie sein Lächeln.

Tenshi war erleichtert das jetzt keine offenen Fragen mehr zwischen ihnen standen, zumindest keine die einer der beiden hätte beantworten können, und das er ihr alles glaubte, das war das Wichtigste.

Subaru saß noch lange Still da, doch diesmal war es keine unangenehme, drückende Stille wie vorher. Diesmal genoss Tenshi die Stille und beobachtete die Dinge um sie herum. Der Himmel hatte sich immer weiter zugezogen, aber trotzdem war es noch relativ warm dafür, dass es so früh im Jahr war. Viele Blumen standen schon voll in Blüte und vor allem die Kirschbäume stachen einem mit ihrer leuchtenden Farbe direkt ins Auge. Unweigerlich musste Tenshi an das Mädchen denken was sie gestern getroffen hatte und wunderte sich wo sie wohl grade war.

Sie hatte jedoch nicht mehr viel Zeit noch darüber nachzudenken, denn man konnte grade von Weitem die Schulglocke hören. Mit einem Ruck sprang Tenshi erschrocken auf, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen war. Auch Subaru schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ich muss gehen!"sagte Tenshi hektisch „Ich hab heut noch Nachmittagsunterricht! Bis bald, ja?"

Sie lächelte Subaru an und verbeugte sich noch bevor sie sich schnell ihre Tasche über die Schultern schwang und grade gehen wollte, als er sie aufhielt.

„Hier, das hast du vergessen."Sagte er ruhig und streckte Tenshi ihren Biologieblock entgegen.

Mit einem Gemurmelten „Danke"schnappte sie sich schnell den Block und drehte sich von Subaru weg bevor die Zeit hatte rot zu werden. Von weitem drehte sie sich noch mal um und winkte ihm, doch wahrscheinlich sah er es nicht, da auch sein Blick von einem Kirschbaum gefangen zu sein schien.

Ofuda die Karten auf die man Flüche etc. spricht


	6. Regen wie Tr

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passend zum Beginn der kalten Jahreszeit, neues Kapitel! Weniger Kryptisch, vorerst der Klimax der Verwirrung!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know that I'd protect you from all of the obscene._

_Regen wie Tränen vom Himmel..._

Schon das ganze Wochenende lang hörte es nicht auf zu regen, es schien fast so als würde der Himmel all den Regen nachholen, der in den letzten zwei Wochen voller Sonnenschein in Tokio nicht gefallen war. Zwei Tage lang war sie nun fast ausschließlich in ihrer Wohnung geblieben und hatte versucht sich mit Meditationsübungen und anderen Sachen zu beschäftigen, doch es half nichts. Tenshi lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster zu ihrer Linken. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert, es war als hätte sich ein riesiges Loch in ihrem Magen gebildet was ein flaues Gefühl verursachte seitdem sie das Gespräch mit ihm hatte... und egal was sie tat sie konnte sich einfach nicht ablenken. Sie seufzte laut und stemmte ihre Handflächen gegen ihre Stirn, als wollte sie alles gewaltsam aus sich heraus verbannen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und sie konnte es sich nicht mal selbst erklären. Kamen diese Gefühle, diese Leere als fehlte ein ganzer Teil von ihr selbst wirklich nur von dem Gespräch das sie mit Subaru hatte, oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Es hatte die lang vergessenen, oder eher verdrängten Fragen wieder neu aufgeworfen, vielleicht aber war jetzt die Zeit da diese Antworten einzufordern. Tenshi nahm die Hände wieder von den Augen und starrte die Decke an. Sie stellte sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag genau dieselbe Frage: Wollte sie die Antworten überhaupt wissen?

Sie seufzte laut und setzte sich auf. Alles schien grau und in Traurigkeit zu vergehen bei diesem Regen, sogar ihre Wohnung. Tenshi hatte sie mittlerweile vollständig eingeräumt und fühlte sich auch relativ heimisch, aber trotzdem war es nicht leicht so lange in den selben vier Wänden eingesperrt zu sein. Sie stand auf und nahm kurz entschlossen ihren Mantel aus einem Schrank. Sie zog ihn über und öffnete die Balkontür von wo aus sie bequem auf ein nahegelegenes Dach springen konnte. Der Regen war kalt und peitschte ihr hart ins Gesicht, doch das störte sie kaum, da Schmerz ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass man am Leben ist. Während sie sich über die Dächer Tokios bewegte kam sie an einigen Bannkreiszentren vorbei das Sunshine 60, ihre Wohnung war ja nicht mal einen Häuserblock davon entfernt, oder auch die Rainbowbridge, doch von einem ging eine besondere Macht aus, so dass sie anhalten musste. Sie stand mitten im Regen vor dem gewaltigen Parlament von Tokio, von dem sie als eine der wenigen Leute wusste was oder besser wer sich in seinem Keller befand. Vielleicht war es Zeit der Traumseherprinzessin einen Besuch abzustatten, dachte sich Tenshi und lief so über die Menschenleere Straße hinüber zum Haupteingang. Sie öffnete die Tür und gelangte in eine Art Foyer an dessen Ende sich ein Fahrstuhl befand. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, starb das Geräusch des Regens abrupt ab und wurde stattdessen von dem vieler Unterhaltungen die Gleichzeitig in diesem Foyer geführt wurden abgelöst. Tenshi bewegte sich zielstrebig auf den Aufzug zu, bei jedem Schritt den sie machte hinterließ sie eine kleine Wasserpfütze auf dem Boden, da ihre ganze Kleidung durchgeweicht war und auch ihre Haare tropften.

Als sie vor dem Aufzug stand hielt sie für einen Moment an. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl als würde sie jemand rufen und sah sich um, doch es waren nur Männer in Anzügen in der Nähe die in ihre wichtigen Gespräche vertieft waren. Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Aufzug um und sah das er geöffnet vor ihr stand, als hätte er nur auf sie gewartet. Nach kurzem Zögern trat Tenshi hinein und ohne das sie auch nur einen Knopf berührt hatte schloss die Tür sich wieder und fuhr hinab. Je weiter nach unten sie kam, um so mehr hatte sie das Gefühl jemanden rufen zu hören, sodass ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Letztendlich stoppte der Aufzug und mit einem lauten Geräusch öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltüre und durchbrach somit die Totenstille des dahinter liegenden Raumes. Misstrauisch trat Tenshi aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Sie konnte nichts sehen bis auf eine Schiebetür, wie man sie sonst in Tempeln findet, hinter der Licht zu sein schien. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf die Tür und schob sie einen Spalt offen, wodurch ein heller Lichtkegel sich auf Tenshi legte. Sie blinzelte um ihre Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen, als die Tür von der anderen Seite aus ganz geöffnet wurde. Vor Tenshi standen zwei relativ junge Mädchen, Zwillinge, die wie Tempelwächter gekleidet waren. Sie verneigten sich vor der immer noch vor Nässe tropfenden Tenshi und geleiteten sie hinein in den riesigen Raum direkt unter dem Parlament.

„Die Prinzessin erwartet euch bereits."Sagte eine von ihnen.

Tenshi sah sie verwirrt an, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte stand sie auch schon vor ihr, der Traumseher Prinzessin die für die Politiker Japans die Träume spann. Bei ihrem Anblick weiteten sich Tenshis Augen vor Überraschung. Auf einer leicht erhöhten Plattform in der Mitte des Raumes, Teilweise von Jalousien abgeschirmt saß eine Frau die so Jung wirkte, das sie nicht sehr viele Jahre älter als Tenshi hätte sein können, doch sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Sie hatte lange weiße Haare und auch das Gewand was sie trug war weiß wodurch sie einen gespenstigen weißen Schimmer erhielt. Nach einigem Zögern verbeugte sich Tenshi schnell vor ihr, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie die Prinzessin es eigentlich gar nicht sehen können sollte.

Willkommen, Kami vom Tadae.

Hörte Tenshi die Stimme der Prinzessin sagen und sah erschrocken auf. Die Stimme kam nicht wirklich von der Prinzessin, sondern sie hörte sie in sich selbst.

„Prinzessin Hinoto..."antwortete sie zögernd und verbeugte sich erneut.

Ihr habt viele Fragen, nicht wahr?die Traumseherin lächelte. Sohi, Hien! Lasst uns allein.

Ihren Worten folgend verließen die zwei Tempelwächter den Raum und ließen Tenshi somit mit der Prinzessin allein. Eine seltsame Stille trat ein, die grade zu Ohrenbetäubend schien da dieser Raum jedes Geräusch abschottete.

„Wieso habt ihr nach mir gerufen?"fragte Tenshi nach einer Weile.

Hat man euch schon jemals die Zukunft prophezeit?wich die Hinoto aus.

„Nein." Antwortete Tenshi überrascht. „Es war mir für lange Zeit verboten."

Die Traumseherin lächelte ein wenig und nickte zu sich selbst, als hätte sie die Antwort schon vorher gewusst Wer verbat es euch?

„Das... "stockte sie und sah die Traumseherin verwirrt an „... das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Sumeragi."

Hinotos Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an als sie ihre Antwort hörte.

Ich habe euch herrufen lassen, weil das was euch beschäftigt euch eure Aufgabe als Himmelsdrache aus den Augen verlieren lässt.Tenshi runzelte die Stirn und sah verschämt weg von Hinoto, auch wenn sie wusste das es kein Vorwurf sein sollte fühlte sie sich trotzdem schuldig.

Die Antworten die ihr sucht liegen genau darin verborgen und es gibt nur diese eine Person die sie euch geben kann, da ich selbst nur die Zukunft sehe, jedoch nicht die Vergangenheit. Wisst ihr... sie schloss die Augen ... jedem ist eine Zukunft bestimmt, doch durch ein Ereignis noch vor eurer Geburt kam es dazu, dass sich für euch eine zweite, alternative Zukunft entwickelte, geprägt von dem Willen eines Menschen. Dies ist die Zukunft die ihr nun lebt... Es tut mir leid, aber das ist alles was ich euch sagen kann, alles was ich weis.

Tenshi starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere des Raums, Hinotos Worte echoten in ihren Gedanken. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie die Traumseherin ganz verstanden hatte und wollte sie schon bitten sich zu wiederholen, doch eigentlich wusste sie, dass sie nur wieder die selben Worte hören würde. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein, dass sie ihr Leben von einer dritten Person bestimmt wurde, ohne das sie davon wusste? Instinktiv schüttelte sie den Kopf, es konnte nur ein grausamer Scherz der Seherin sein.

„Es... tut mir leid, aber..."stammelte sie und starrte Hinoto ungläubig an „...ich...ich kann euch nicht glauben."

Mechanisch ging sie einige Schritte rückwärts, als könnte ihr Geist ihren Körper nicht kontrollieren. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Hinoto ihre Wächterinnen anwies sie ziehen zu lassen, als sie aus der Tür stürmte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Tausende Gedanken schossen Aufeinmahl durch ihren Kopf, die sie nicht mal anfangen konnte zu ordnen. Sie war von Anfang an verwirrt gewesen, doch nun schien alles noch schlimmer. Alles in ihr schrie, die Traumseherin muss lügen! Sie selbst hatte doch gesagt, das sie nur die Zukunft, nicht die Vergangenheit sah, woher sollte sie so was also wissen? Und Michiyo... hatte die Tempelwächterin ihr deshalb immer Selbstständigkeit und Unabhängigkeit gepredigt, weil sie davon wusste?

Blind für die Menschen um sich herum stieg sie aus dem Fahrstuhl aus und drängelte sich so schnell wie möglich zur Tür hindurch, ohne Rücksicht auf die Leute zu nehmen die ihr dabei im Weg standen. Sie wollte einfach nur raus aus dem Gebäude und weg von der Seherin und ihren Worten.

Der Moment als sie aus der Tür des Gebäudes stürmte und in den Regen trat, war wie eine Erlösung. Für Moment fühlte sie einfach nur die kühlen Tropfen auf ihr Gesicht fallen, welche ihren Anflug von Panik etwas löste. Sie lief zum unteren Ende der Stufen und kauerte sich trotz der Nässe dort hin. Langsam fühlte sie, wie die Gedanken wieder zurück in ihren Kopf ebbten, doch diesmal langsamer und geordneter. Egal wie sie es betrachtete, sie war sich sicher, dass sie Traumseherin unrecht hatte, sie allein bestimmte ihr Schicksal, niemand sonst, genau wie Michiyo es immer gesagt hatte.

Die Realisation, dass kein Regen mehr auf sie fiel riss sie unerwartet aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf die Dinge um sie herum, doch überraschenderweise sah sie, dass es sehr wohl noch regnete. Instinktiv wand sich ihr Blick nach oben, der satt des wolkenbedeckten Himmels einen sonnengelben Regenschirm dort fand, gehalten von einem Mädchen, dass nur ein paar Jahre älter sein konnte als Tenshi selbst.

„Was macht du denn da? Du wirst dich noch erkälten, wenn du so hier im Nassen sitzt!"das Mädchen lächelte Tenshi freundlich an, sie selbst konnte jedoch nur mit großen Augen zurück blinzeln. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie verloren sie allein auf diesen Treppen im Regen ausgesehen haben muss, jedoch hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, dass sich jemand dafür interessieren würde.

„Ich heiße Ureshi Mizuki, und du?"Das Mädchen hatte ihr zur Begrüßung die Hand entgegen gestreckt, die jetzt bedeckt mit kleinen Regenperlen war, genauso wie ihr strohblondes Haar, weil sie ihren Schirm für Tenshi aufgegeben hatte.

„...Kyokou Tenshi.", antwortete sie zögerlich und streckte Mizuki ihre Hand entgegen. Das Mädchen nahm sie und zog sie daran hoch sodass sie beide unter dem Schirm standen, bevor sie Tenshi immer noch lächelnd die Hand schüttelte.

„Das ist ein schöner Name! Sag mal, hast du schon was vor, oder willst du vielleicht mit ins Café gehen, da arbeite ich nämlich. Wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten während du trocknest."

Für einen Moment zögerte Tenshi, fand jedoch letztendlich die Entscheidung zwischen ihrer leeren Wohnung, in der sie keine Ablenkung von ihrem wirren Verstand fand und der Einladung die etwas willkommene Abwechslung brachte, nicht besonders schwer.

„Ja, gern.", antwortete sie und brachte sich selbst sogar zu einem Lächeln.

Das Mädchen wies die Richtung in die sie gehen mussten, sie liefen immer in Richtung Tokio Tower und Tenshi folgte ohne Einwände. Sie wunderte sich jedoch über ihr eigenes Verhalten, es war sonst nicht ihre Art gewesen einfach Fremden ihr Vertrauen zu schenken oder überhaupt so offen zu sein. Vielleicht hatte in all der Verwirrung ihr Herz vergessen sich zu verschließen, oder etwas hatte es unbemerkt geöffnet.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie an dem kleinen Café angekommen waren, mit einem leisen Klingeln öffnete Mizuki die Tür und lies Tenshi den Vortritt beim Reingehen. Sie schloss den Schirm und stellte ihr anscheinend gewohnt in einer Ecke ab, bevor sie sich wieder Tenshi zuwand und ihren triefenden Mantel an einen Kleiderhaken über der Heizung hinhängte.

„Ich muss nur kurz was mit meinem Kollegen besprechen, setzt dich einfach schon mal, ja?"

Tenshi nickte zustimmend und suchte sich einen Eckplatz am Fenster aus, sodass sie die Leute draußen beobachten konnte. Im Moment war ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von Mizuki gefangen, die auch während des Gesprächs mit ihrem Kollegen immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Das Mädchen schien unglaublich unbeschwert zu sein, so jemanden hatte sie sogar außerhalb Tokios schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Tenshi konnte ihre Aura ganz deutlich spüren, und dachte für einen Moment sogar sie in ihren leuchtend grünen Augen sehen zu können. Unweigerlich führt sie dieser Gedanke zu einer anderen Person, deren Augen ihre auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Mit dem Blick dieser Augen hatte die ganze Verwirrung erst angefangen und verschlimmerte sich mit jedem Moment den sie in dieser Stadt verbracht hatte. Ihren Gedanken erging es genauso wie der Straße draußen, stetig fielen die Regentropfen auf sie obwohl sie sowieso schon überschwemmt war, sodass sie nicht einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bekam die bereits vorhandenen Tropfen ablaufen zu lassen.

„Hier, das wird dich aufwärmen."Mizuki riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie ihr eine Tasse mit heißem Tee hinstellte und sich dann zu ihr hinsetzte.

„Danke." Antwortete Tenshi knapp und lächelte sie flüchtig an. Sie umschloss die warme Tasse mit beiden Händen und fühlte wie sie sich augenblicklich entspannte.

„Was hast du denn da eigentlich gemacht im Regen? Du bist doch aus dem Parlament gekommen, oder?"

Tenshi fühlte sich ertappt. Ja, sie war aus dem Parlament gekommen, aber wie sollte sie das plausibel erklären?

„Warst du bei der Traumseherin, die dort im Keller lebt?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, sodass sie nur noch „W-was?" stottern konnte.

Mizuki lächelte über Tenshis Reaktion und meinte nur „Dann bist du also auch ein Himmelsdrache, was? Schließlich gehen nicht viele Oberschülerinnen ohne Grund ins Parlament."

„Auch ein Himmelsdrache?"erwiderte Tenshi und war noch immer so verwirrt wie vorher.

„Ja, ich bin auch ein Himmelsdrache! Nochmals schön dich kennen zulernen."Sagte sie und schüttelte Tenshis Hand erneut. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert wie lange es dauern würde bis ich die anderen treffe!"

Tenshi sah sie noch immer mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, offensichtlich brauchte ihr so schon überforderter Verstand erstmal ein paar Sekunden um diese Information zu verarbeiten.

„Hat Hinoto irgendwas gesagt? Welcher Bannkreis als nächstes zerstört werden soll vielleicht?"fragte Mizuki neugierig.

„Nein." Antwortet Tenshi und schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihre Aussage zu unterstützen. „Sie hat... nichts weiter gesagt. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mich einfach nur kennen lernen, genau wie sie es bei den anderen Himmelsdrachen getan hat."

„Bestimmt, ich hab schon gehört sie soll ein bisschen seltsam sein. Kein wunder wenn man sein ganzes Leben in einem Keller verbracht hat." Scherzte Mizuki.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."Stimmte sie zu und musste etwas lächeln. Sie war seltsam, vielleicht hatte sie deshalb Tenshi angelogen... Sie setzte vorsichtig die Tasse an ihre Lippen und fühlte die Hitze gegen ihre kalte Haut, sie pustete einige Male über die Oberfläche bevor sie es wagte den Ersten Schluck zu kosten. Das Gefühl des heißen Tees der ihre Kehle hinunter rann jagte ihr Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, es war so intensiv, dass sie zitterte bevor sie darüber hinweg kam.

„Woher kommst du eigentlich?"fragte Mizuki, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, mit einem Lächeln. „Ich meine, du bist doch sicher nicht ursprünglich aus Tokio, oder? Ich bin es nämlich auch nicht, und ich denke Fremde erkennen einander!"

„Äh, nein bin ich nicht. Ich komme aus einem Tempel in den Ausläufern des Hidagegebirges, das liegt zwischen hier und Kyoto."

„Ah, aus dem Tadae, was? Man hört ja immer viel von den anderen heiligen Plätzen in Japan, aber dann tatsächlich jemanden zu treffen der von dort kommt ist schon was anderes!"So unbeschwert hatte Tenshi noch niemanden von Dingen die auch nur im entferntesten mit dem Schicksal der Welt zu tun hatten reden hören, außer Sorata vielleicht. „Ich komme von Kyushu, aus einem Familien Schrein am Meer."

Tenshi nickte automatisch und umklammerte wieder ihre Tasse. Kyushu, das war noch viel weiter weg als ihr eigenes Zuhause.

„Mizuki!!" brüllte es plötzlich hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Ich bezahl dich hier nicht fürs plaudern! Deine Schicht hat schon vor über zehn Minuten angefangen!"

Ohne das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu verlieren stand sie auf und rief „Entschuldigung!"bevor sie sich Tenshi wieder zuwand. „Es war schön dich zu treffen, wenn du mal wieder reden möchtest, oder einfach nur Gesellschaft brauchst, dann komm einfach vorbei ja?"

„Ist gut."Antwortete Tenshi und lächelte zurück.

„Achso, der Tee geht natürlich aufs Haus! Sei vorsichtig wenn du nachhause gehst, die Dächer sind nass!"rief sie noch bevor sie eilig zu ihrem Vorgesetzten lief und noch mit einem abschließendem Winken hinter dem Tresen verschwand.

Es hielt Tenshi nicht mehr lange in dem Café, und da der Regen auch keinen Anschein machte nachzulassen trank sie nur noch ihren Tee bevor sie sich aufmachte. Ihr Mantel war angenehm warm und trocken dank der Heizung über der er hing, sodass es Tenshi nicht mal sonderlich störte hinaus in den kühlen Regen zu treten. Von der Eingangstür aus konnte sie den Tokio Tower sehen, der in diesem Viertel einen erhabenen Eindruck verlieh, der letzte Bannkreis.

Ihr Blick war von dem Gebäude eingefangen, und nicht einmal die Regentropfen konnten ihn trüben. Unbewusst ging sie immer weiter in seine Richtung, bis sie sich plötzlich am Fundament wiederfand.

Für einen Augenblick fragte Tenshi sich, ob sie vielleicht hinauf auf die Plattformen steigen sollte um Tokio von dort aus zu überblicken, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Sie würde diese Aussicht für einen schöneren Tag aufheben.

Ein schwarzer Fleck am Himmel zog plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, zwischen den dunklen Wolken war er kaum erkenn bar, doch sie hatte ihn trotzdem bemerkt. Es schien ein großer Vogel zu sein, doch irgendwas an ihm war nicht natürlich. Als wäre er an eine Schnur gebunden flog er, trotz Regen und Wind, unbeirrt auf den Tower zu und landete auf dem Arm eines Mannes der anscheinend auf ihn gewartet hatte. Tenshi betrachtete den Mann argwöhnisch, irgendetwas an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille die seine Augen gänzlich verdeckte. Obwohl sie weit voneinander entfernt standen und sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, hatte Tenshi das seltsame Gefühl das der Mann sie zurück ansah. Seine Gestalt wirkte so sinister, besonders mit dem Vogel auf seiner Schulter sitzend.

Tenshi löst ihren Blick letztendlich und wand dem Tower den Rücken zu.


	7. Umbruch

_**I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are...**_

_**Umbruch...**_

Der Regen hielt noch einige Tage an und schien letzten Endes nur widerwillig zu versiegen. Ungnädig hinterließ er dunkle Wolkenreste, die den größten Teil des Tages die Sonne ausschlossen, aber dies schien die meisten Bewohner Tokios wenig zu stören. Sie waren froh wieder hinaus zu können ohne bis auf die Knochen nass zu werden, der Wolkenbehangene Himmel störte sie dabei nicht. Tenshi ging es anders. Sie empfand den grauen Himmel als schrecklich drückend, als wäre er ein Vorbote auf ein kommendes Unglück das sie nur erahnen konnte. Gebannt starrte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn in den Himmel, als würde sie es jeden Moment erwarten, doch es passierte nichts.

„Hey Tenshi!"

Der Klang ihres Namens riss sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Es war Yuzurihas Stimme gewesen, die ihr schon ungeduldig zuwinkte.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?"fragte sie und lächelte scherzhaft „Jetzt komm doch rein!"

Tenshi lächelte etwas zurück und lief auf Yuzuriha zu, die ihr schon eine ganze Weile lang die Haustür aufgehalten hatte. Sie trat in den langen Flur und zog dort ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie weiter in die Wohnung hinein ging. Schon von dort aus konnte man den Grund riechen weshalb sie hier war, das Kouyasan-Menu von Sorata. Kamui war an diesem Abend bei dem blonden Jungen zum essen eingeladen, deshalb wurde sie heute Morgen kurzentschlossen eingeladen. Es war ihr recht gewesen, da sie Zuhause nur wieder auf die selben Gedankengänge wie schon seit Wochen gekommen wäre obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte nicht mehr über ihn nachzudenken, denn es führte zu nichts.

Yuzuriha führte sie in die Küche wo Sorata immer noch fleißig am Herd stand und allerlei Sachen zusammenköchelte. Sie musste lächeln als sie Sorata mit einer etwas weiblichen Schürze um die Hüften und den Hals sah, kaschierte es jedoch indem sie sich schnell zur Begrüßung verbeugte.

„Hallo!" rief er und lächelte. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig! Seid doch so gut und helft Schwesterchen beim Tischdecken, ja?"

Tenshi nahm ein paar Teller die Yuzuriha ihr aus dem Schrank reichte und brachte sie in das Esszimmer, dass extra für diesen Abend vorbereitet war. Sie kniete sich auf eines der Sitzkissen um die Teller breit zu stellen. So typisch japanisch hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gegessen, um genau zu sein seit sie den Tempel verlassen hatte, sie fand, dass es nicht den Aufwand wert war für sich ganz allein so zu kochen. Für ihn würde sie gern mal kochen... Tenshi fühlte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen als sie sich selbst bei diesem Gedanken erwischte. Sie versuchte ihn zu rationalisieren, wieso sollte sie so denken? Schließlich kannte sie ihn kaum und hatte ihn schon seit dem Tag auf dem Campus nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie wunderte sich oft wo er wohl war und ob er immer noch so traurig aussah.... Unweigerlich kam die Erinnerung an den wolkenbedeckten Himmel wieder hoch und sie musste die Stirn runzeln.

„Du siehst blass aus."Bemerkte Arashi, die offensichtlich schon eine Weile im Türrahmen stand.

Denn letzten Gedanken verbannend sah Tenshi zu ihr auf und brachte sich wieder zu ihrem schon fast mechanisch gewordenen Lächeln, hinter dem meist keine wirkliche Freude steckte. „Keine Sorge, ich hab nichts. Es ist nur... irgendwas liegt in der Luft."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich eine Antwort dazu von Arashi erwartete, konnte aber ihren fragenden Blick nicht verstecken. Alles was sie wollte war jemand der ihr sagt, dass sie sich das alles nur einbildete.

„Das sind nur Sora-san's Kochkünste!"rief Yuzuriha fröhlich, die den letzteren Teil der Unterhaltung überhört hatte, und kam mit Gläsern und Essstäbchen bepackt in den Raum. Sie kniete sich neben Tenshi und legte alles mit einen schelmischen breit „Er hat die Fleischbällchen anbrennen lassen."

„Vielen dank, es hat toll geschmeckt Sorata-san."Sagte Tenshi, bevor sie ihre Schuhe wieder anzog. Nach dem Debakel mit den Fleischbällchen hatte es noch eine ganze Weile gedauert bis sie letztendlich essen konnten, da Sorata der Festen Überzeugung gewesen war, dass man kein Kouyasan ohne sie essen konnte. Er, Arashi und Yuzuriha standen nun in der Tür um Tenshi zu verabschieden.

„Bist du sicher, dass du allein nachhause gehen willst?"fragte Sorata mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Klar" erwiderte sie „Ich bin stärker als ich aussehe."Und diesmal kam das Lächeln sogar von selbst.

Auch Sorata musste lächeln „Na gut, pass aber auf dich auf!" sagte er wuschelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Tschüssi!!" rief Yuzuriha und winkte ihr noch eine Weile lang nach, nur Arashi schien etwas seltsam. Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie Tenshi beim gehen nachsah und musste sich an ihre Worte von vorhin erinnern.

Mittlerweile war dämmerte es draußen schon und Tenshi drehte sich nur noch flüchtig um, um den anderen noch ein letztes mal zu winken, bevor sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden. Verglichen mit vor ein paar Stunden, fühlte sie sich jetzt besser, glücklicher. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen, so lebendig, dass sie zwischendurch schon fast die Last früherer Ereignisse vergessen hatte.

Sie entschied sich wiedereinmal die Strecke nach Hause zu Fuß, und nicht über die Dächer Tokios zurück zu legen, obwohl es länger dauerte oder vielleicht grade deshalb. Sie wollte das glückliche Gefühl in sich noch etwas länger genießen, es einfangen, denn in ihrer Wohnung würde sie nur wieder in die Realität des Kampfes um die Erde, ihrer Einsamkeit hinein gezogen.

Durch die vielen Wolken am Himmel, war der Abend angenehm lau, sodass sich viele Leute auf die Straßen wagten. Je näher sie an Ikebukuro heran kam, wurden es jedoch immer weniger. Nur vereinzelt traf man hier in den Straßen um diese Tageszeit noch Leute, was Tenshi eigentlich sehr recht war, so konnte sie nichts aus ihren Tagträumen reißen. Von weitem konnte sie schon das Sunshine 60 sehen, als plötzlich ein bekannter schwarzer Punkt den durch künstliches Licht erhellten, abendlichen Himmel Tokios verdunkelte. Es war der selbe Vogel, den sie schon vor ein paar Tagen am Tokio Tower gesehen hatte, nur diesmal kam er gradewegs auf sie selbst zu. Tenshi zuckte für einen Moment, und erwägte ihm auszuweichen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund sie wollte den Vogel aus der Nähe betrachten, das Geheimnis seines seltsamen Verhaltens lüften. Die Luft surrte laut, als er so knapp an ihrem Ohr vorbei zischte, dass ihre Haare im Windsog mit wehten.

„Ein... Shikigami."Stellte sie verwirrt fest. Es war gar kein echter Vogel gewesen, sondern ein durch Yin-Yang Magie erschaffenes Wesen, der Diener eines Yin-Yang Meisters. Ganz langsam, und mit größter Vorsicht drehte Tenshi sich über ihre rechte Seite um, um hinter sich zu sehen.

Da war er wieder. Der Mann, den sie am Tokio Tower gesehen hatte mit seinem Shikigami auf der Schulter, was ihn so sinister wirken ließ. Sie wusste nicht was sie von ihm halten sollte, doch er hatte durchaus etwas bedrohliches, der Geruch von Blut klebte überall an ihm, überdeckt von teurem Aftershave. Wieso kam er ihr bekannt vor?

„Genau." Erwiderte er.

Seine Stimme hatte etwas mächtiges in sich, was die kleinen Haare in ihrem Nacken zum aufstellen brachte, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas betörendes, als könnte man sich ihr nicht entziehen. Sie glaubte die Magie darin zu erkennen und sagte

„Du bist ein Erdrache..."

Der Mann lächelte überlegen „Ja, aber das ist nicht der Grund weshalb ich hier bin, Himmelsdrache... oder soll ich dich lieber Kami nennen, um der Erinnerung willen."

Mit einen Schlag traf die Realisation Tenshi und ihre Pupillen erweiterten sich. „Sakurazukamori..."Sie fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen und spuckte das Wort schon fast.

„Du erinnerst dich!"sagte er mit so einem Emotionswechsel, dass Tenshi überrascht die Stirn runzelte. Langsam kam der Sakurazuka bedrohlich auf sie zu, sodass sie instinktiv eine der Ofuda aus ihrer Jacke zog und hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht, bereit sie zu besprechen

Seishiro lächelte amüsiert und tat ihre Reaktion mit einem „Nein, auch deshalb bin ich nicht hier."

Sobald er in Reichweite ihres rechten Arms war packte er ihn um ihr Handgelenk, jedoch war die Berührung keinerlei gewaltsam, sondern fast sanft und umgarnend. Tenshi war wie gelähmt von der Nähe des Sakurazukamori, sie konnte schon fast seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, doch konnte sich einfach nicht aus seinem Halt lösen, sein Willen dominierte ihren. Mit seiner noch freien Hand nahm er ihr die Karte aus der Hand und zerstörte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Tenshi sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, konnte jedoch lediglich sich selbst, reflektiert in den dunklen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille sehen. Er lächelte ein kaltes Lächeln und atmete lang durch die Nase ein, als würde er an ihr riechen.

„Was willst du...?"hauchte Tenshi und konnte ein leises Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen, was ihm nur noch mehr Vergnügen zu bereiten schien. Plötzlich konnte Tenshi ein leichtes beben der Erde unter ihr spüren, es kam aus der Richtung von Ikebukuro. Sie wollte gehen, sich von dem Sakurazukamori lösen, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Ich wollte mich nur vorstellen..."sagte er und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, bevor er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte um es etwas hoch zu schieben, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wir begehren das selbe, Engel..."hauchte er strich über ihre Wange. Tenshi drehte sich ruckartig weg von der Berührung, doch er hatte dafür nur ein Lächeln übrig „...nur der Unterschied zwischen uns ist, dass du von Schicksal dazu bestimmt warst, und ich es letztendlich bekommen habe."Er umschloss ihren Hinterkopf mit beiden Händen und zog sie so nah, dass er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie starrte über die Schulter des Sakurazuka hinweg in die Ferne, doch sah ihn nichts wirklich. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Gefühl, was das Echo seiner Worte in ihrem Kopf übermannte.

„Subaru..." hauchte sie entsetzt und starrte Seishiro mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, der bereits auf etwas hinter ihr deutete. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und sah genau das, was erahnt hatte.

„Lauf." Sagte er gelassen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Kamui wird nicht so gnädig sein wie ich heut nacht."


	8. Zurückgehaltene Tr

_**There's onceans in between us, but that's not very far...**_

_**Zurückgehaltene Tränen...**_

Sie rannte. So schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, und noch schneller. Das einzige was sie um sich herum sehen konnte war der Bannkreis der sich über dem Sunshine 60 erhob, Subarus Bannkreis, alle anderen Gedanken waren wie abgeschaltet, unwichtig verglichen damit. Sie lief, als wäre der Tod persönlich hinter ihr her gewesen, ihr Puls raste. Sie versuchte so schnell wie möglich auf ein Dach zu kommen um noch schneller sein zu können, den stechenden Schmerz der sich dabei in ihren Seiten anbahnte versuchte sie aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, genauso wie ihre Lungen die nach mehr Luft verlangten.

Ihr Körper protestierte mit allen Mitteln gegen die Geschwindigkeit die sie aufbrachte, sodass er kurz nachdem sie den Bannkreis betreten hatte letztendlich kollabierte. Tenshi fiel hart auf ihre Knie und rang nach Luft. Jeder Atemzug den ihre Lunge tat brannte wie Feuer, sie konnte nicht so schnell atmen wie ihr Körper es verlangte. Bittere Tränen begannen ungewollt ihre Wangen hinab zu rollen, doch sie konnte sie einfach nicht aufhalten. Sie wollte unbedingt aufstehen und weiter rennen, zu ihm rennen, ihn beschützen... Tenshi schluchzte laut und schlug ihr geballte Faust auf den Boden. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Plötzlich war es so klar, die ganze Verwirrung einfach aufgehoben.

Allein durch diesen Gedanken konnte sie den Willen aufbringen sich wieder auf ihre Zitternden Beine zu stellen und weiter zu laufen. Es ging nur sehr langsam wieder und es benötigte einen großen Kraftaufwand hinauf auf das Sunshine zu springen. Es bebte bedrohlich und von sie konnte grelle Lichter auf dem Dach sehen die ihr nur noch mehr Tränen aus den Augen trieben. Mit letztem Kraftaufwand erreichte sie es und erstarrte. Es war genau wie der Sakurazukamori gesagt hatte, der Kamui der Erddrachen war heute Nacht nicht gnädig. Das Dach war übersäht mit Blutpfützen und Subaru lag mitten in ihnen lag am Boden. Sie konnte heiße Tränen aus ihren Augen und über ihr Gesicht rollen spüren, als sie mehrere Karten zog und sie auf einmal in die Richtung des Kamui warf, der grade auf Subaru zu ging. Sie trafen ihn seitlich an der Wange und hinterließen einen kleinen Einschnitt aus dem Blut zu rinnen begann. Er würdigte sie nicht mal einer Rückreaktion, sondern schielte lediglich kurz in ihre Richtung bevor er sich Subaru wieder zuwand. Tenshi rief einen Fluch in ihre Hand und wollte grade ausholen um ihn den Karten hinterher zu schmettern, als sie seitlich von etwas gepackt wurde. Geblendet von ihrer Wut hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sich noch andere Personen mit auf dem Dach befanden. Einer von ihnen war ein Erddrache, der eine Art Band um ihre Hüfte gewickelt hatte und sie damit hoch in die Luft riss. Durch die plötzlich Bewegung löste sich ihre Konzentration und der Fluch ging verloren.

„Lass mich runter!"schrie sie ihm geblendet von Wut und mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer Lungen entgegen. „Ich will nicht das er stirbt!!"

Sie wollte grade einen neuen Fluch rufen um den Erddrachen zu zwingen sie los zu lassen, als sie eine weitere Person sah. Es war Kamui, der direkt neben dem Erddrachen selbst versuchte sich aus diesen Bändern zu lösen. Fluchend verwarf sie den Gedanken, da sie es nicht riskieren konnte Kamui vielleicht zu treffen. Mit ihrer freien Hand versuchte sie verzweifelt an eine der Ofuda heran zu kommen, die sie dann mit aller Kraft ihm entgegen warf und die Hand mit der er das Band führte schnitt.

Tenshi fühlte wie es sich löste und sie hinab fiel. Sie konnte sich grade noch abfangen und landete wackelig stehend am Rand des Dachs. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zur Innenseite um und erstarrte bei dem was sie sah. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Zeitraffer als der Erddrache Kamui seinen Arm zum Stoß ausholte, der auf Subarus Kopf zielte, den er mit seiner anderen Hand fest hielt. Sie atmete zitternd ein und spürte wie neue Tränen sich den Weg der alten entlang bahnten. Egal wie sehr sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Der Erddrache vollendete seinen Stoß und für einen Moment hatte Tenshi das Gefühl sie sei getroffen worden, sie fühlte sich so taub, als seien alle ihre Nervenstränge abgestorben. Blut quoll aus ihm heraus und spritzte über das Dach und traf auch sie. Sie fühlte wieder die Leere in ihrem Magen, als würde ihr schlecht werden. Aus der Ferne konnte sie hören wie jemand Subarus Namen schrie, was sie wieder in die Realität zurück riss. Sie griff sich an ihre Kehle die wie Feuer brannte, denn sie war es die geschrieen hatte.

Den Augenblick da er sein Vorhaben erledigt hatte ließ der Erddrache Kamui von Subaru ab und ließ ihn, als wäre er ein kaputtes Spielzeug, zu Boden fallen. Ohne Gefühl in ihren Beinen zu haben, begann Tenshi verzweifelt auf ihn zu zustolpern, doch sie war geblendet von Tränen sodass sie hinfiel. Mit ein lauten Schluchzen kroch sie die letzten Meter zu ihm hin und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Er fühlte sich so warm an... noch heißes Blut war über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt und sein Atem war stockend. Sie setzte ihn vorsichtig auf um ihn das Atmen zu erleichtern und strich sanft seine Haare weg von seinem verwundetem rechten Auge. Abgeschnitten von allen Ereignissen um sie herum betrachtete sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, als könnte sie nicht verstehen, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„Muss ich dich so wiedersehen...?"hauchte sie, einen Anflug von Verzweiflung in sich spürend. „Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid...."

Hemmungslos tropften ihre Tränen auf ihn herab, sie drückte ihn so vorsichtig wie ihre Emotionen es zuließen an sich und erstickte aufkommende Schluchzer in seiner Schulter gegen die sie ihren Kopf presste.

„Subaru..." wisperte sie und umschloss seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. Sein Blut rann anscheinend niemals endend über ihr Hände hinweg und vermischte sich langsam mit ihren Tränen. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie Kamui sich von den Bändern löste und seinem schon fast wieder verschwundenem Zwillingsgestirn einen Fluch entgegen schmetterte, bevor er zu ihr und Subaru hinüber lief. Tenshi sah, dass er seine Lippen bewegt, aber sie konnte einfach nicht hören was er sagte. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in Subarus Mantel und zwang sich dazu ihren Blick auf Kamui zu fokussieren.

„Was...?" fragte sie immer noch halb abwesend und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab gesagt wir müssen ihn schnell ins Krankenhaus bringen!" Rief er, seine Stimme mit Panik durchsetzt, die plötzlich auch Tenshi ansteckte.

Der Bannkreis den Subaru erschaffen hatte war schon fast vollkommen zerbrochen und die Ruinen die noch vom Sunshine 60 übrig geblieben waren machten nicht den Anschein als würden sie noch lange überdauern. Die nächsten Minuten oder vielleicht auch Stunden, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, vergingen wieder wie in einem Zeitraffer. Irgendwie hatten sie es gemeinsam geschafft ihn von dem Gebäude zu tragen und in das Krankenhaus am Clamp Campus zu bringen. Die Ärzte hatten ihn sofort in einen Operationssaal bringen lassen und nun stand sie vor dieser großen, grauen Tür gegen die ihre Hand gepresst war. Massiver, kalter Stahl wo bis grade eben seine sanfte, langsam erkaltende Haut war. Sie war wie gelähmt, seine Worte rangen noch immer als ein Echo in ihrem Ohr.

„Ich habe... es so gewollt."

Es war wie ein Alptraum, innerlich schrie sie um sich aufzuwecken. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Denn sie schlief nicht. Sie blinzelte als ein verzweifelter Versuch sich wieder in die Realität zu holen, oder dass was sie hoffte sei die Realität. Doch die in die es sie letztendlich zurück zog war so falsch, alles war falsch. Sie spürte einen gleißenden Stich in ihrem Herzen der sie fast verzweifeln lies. Ihr Geist war nicht länger in der Lage den Schmerz zu ignorieren, ihn zu leugnen, es war so viel einfacher darin zu versinken. Kapitulierend lies sie sich selbst zu Boden rutschen, sie lies zu sich wieder wie eine Elfjährige in einer Ecke zusammen zu kauern und ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Armen zu vergraben. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, denn alles was sie tun konnte, war weinen.

Obwohl ihre Lieder geschlossen waren, brannten ihre Augen vor Hitze. Sie schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack von Tränen auf ihren Lippen, ihre eigenen wahrscheinlich. Sie war mit ihnen eingeschlafen, und wachte wieder mit ihnen auf. Das Gefühl von warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sie aufgeweckt, sogar durch ihre geschlossenen Lieder sah sie das grelle Licht. Sie wollte sie nicht öffnen. In ihrem Kopf war ein schreckliches Wirrwarr von Gedanken, dass sich nicht einmal annähernd zu etwas klarem zusammenfassen ließ. Und sie wollte es auch nicht versuchen. Dadurch würde sie nur auf dieses gleißende Loch stoßen was sich langsam in ihr gebildet hatte, gefüllt mit Einsamkeit und Verwirrung. Sie konnte ihre Hände kaum mehr spüren so verkrampft hielt sie etwas mit ihnen fest. Es war eine andere Hand, seine Hand die mit ihren Fingern verschlungen war. Alles was sie wollte war so bleiben und zwar für immer. Ihr Kopf ruhte neben ihm auf seinem Krankenbett, als sei es selbstverständlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendwann in der Nacht die Erschöpfung übermannt und sie hatte sich ihr bereitwillig hingegeben. Denn so lange sie bei ihm war, war alles andere egal. Sie fühlte wie sie bei dem Gedanken rot wurde und schloss ihre Hände noch fester um seine.

Erst jetzt begann sie langsam ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen und war sofort geblendet. Das helle Licht der Sonne wurde stark von dem steril weißem Zimmer reflektiert, sodass sich über alles ein sanfter Schimmer legte. Tenshi unternahm keinen Versuch sich aufzusetzen, sondern betrachtete mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln das Spiel des Lichts. Der metallene Rahmen des Betts blendete sie regelrecht, doch wurde gebrochen von dem zarten Schimmer der Bettdecke die mit großer Sorgfalt seinen Körper bis zur Brust bedeckte. Ihr Blick lenkte sich weiter bis zu seinem Gesicht herauf, durch dessen so unmittelbare Nähe Tenshi für einen Augenblick erschrak. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er war so schön, und durch den zarten Schimmer des Lichts wirkte sein Gesicht wie das eines Engels. Ein plötzlicher Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sich ihr Blick auf den Verband legte der sein verletztes rechtes Auge verbarg und sie konnte fühlen wie Tränen wieder in ihren Augen begannen aufzusteigen. Unweigerlich kamen seine Worte wieder wie ein Echo zurück in ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe... es so gewollt."

Der Anblick des Sakurazukamori fiel ihr wieder ein, ohne Sonnenbrille, sein rechtes Auge war erblindet. Wieso hatte er sie gehen lassen um Subaru zu beschützt? Waren seine Worte etwa wirklich ernst gemeint, begehrte er ihn? Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie dabei leise ihren Kopf geschüttelt. Es konnte nicht sein, sie glichen sich wie Tag und Nacht. Doch egal ob er es wollte oder nicht, sie hatte ihn nicht beschützen können, obwohl sie selbst es so sehr wollte. Sie schluckte neue Tränen herunter. Sein rechtes Auge war erblindet. Vorsichtig löste sie eine Hand von seiner und streckte sie langsam zu seinem Gesicht aus, sie wollte es berühren, spüren das er noch lebte. Sie konnte schon fast die von seiner Haut ausgehende wärme spüren, als ein leises Geräusch sie plötzlich zusammenzucken und ihre ausgestreckte Hand zurückziehen ließ. Letztendlich setzte sie sich auf und konnte sofort die Folgen dieser unnatürlichen Schlafposition spüren. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war verspannt und auch ein ausgiebiges Dehnen änderte nichts daran. Ihre Hände protestierten sofort als Tenshi sie von seiner löste und fühlten sich schrecklich kalt an, doch sie wollte nachsehen, ob sie sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatte. So leise wie sie nur konnte ging sie um sein Bett herum und schaute argwöhnisch aus der Trennwand heraus die es umgab. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch als sie sah, dass die Tür zum Zimmer einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet war. Vielleicht war es der Luftzug, dachte sie, bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass alle Fenster im Raum geschlossen waren. Mit einem leisen _Klick _schloss sie die Tür wieder und rieb sich beim zurückgehen mit beiden Händen den restlichen Schlaf und die Tränen aus den Augen. Sicherlich waren sie schrecklich aufgequollen von den Tränen die sie in den letzten Stunden vergossen hatte. Sie schlich wieder zurück an die Seite seines Betts und setzte sich auf den kleinen Hocker den eine Krankenschwester für sie dagelassen hatte. Instinktiv hatte ihre Hand sich ausgesteckt um seine zu suchen. Als wäre sie eine Erfrierende umschloss sie die Wärme die von ihr ausging mit beiden Händen und legte behutsam ihren Kopf auf sie. Sie atmete zitternd ein und beobachtete wie er noch immer unverändert im sanften Schimmer des Lichts schlief. Alles wirkte so unreal auf sie, als würde sie noch immer träumen. Eine Regung in seiner Mimik riss sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet, oder hatte er wirklich geblinzelt? Sie beobachtete wie er langsam blinzelnd sein linkes Auge aufschlug und unfokussiert durch den Raum sah und dann auf sie traf. Sofort konnte sie neue Tränen in sich aufsteigen fühlen und versuchte sie zu verdrängen, und stattdessen ihren Gesichtsausdruck in ein Lächeln umzuwandeln doch sie liefen trotz dessen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinab. Sie war so erleichtert. Subaru sah sie mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln an, als könnte sein noch von Schmerzmitteln betäubter Verstand die Situation nicht verstehen.

„Warst du... die ganze Zeit hier?"fragte er, seine Stimme noch schwach.

Es tat ihr in ihrem Herzen weh ihn so zu sehen, er wirkte so zerbrechlich. Alles was sie tun konnte war als Antwort zu nicken. Der Schatten eines Lächelns glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Dan... ke."Brachte er mit großer Anstrengung hervor.

Tenshi biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch es half nichts. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Stunden gab sie auf und lies zu sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung sprang sie von dem Hocker auf und schloss ihre Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper, sodass er ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken und flüsterte immer wieder unter Tränen.

„Es tut mir leid. Vergib mir."

Er war überrascht gewesen von ihrer Reaktion, doch ließ sie ohne Einwände zu. Mit noch dem selben Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht legte er sanft einen Arm um sie damit sie sich beruhigte.

„Es ist nicht... deine Schuld."Sagte er und strich über ihren Rücken als sei sie ein kleines Kind das einen Alptraum hatte, und genauso fühlte sie sich auch. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Krankenhemd, genau wie sie es vor ein paar Stunden getan hatte, nur dass sie diesmal kein heißes Blut zwischen ihnen spürte.

„Ich wollte es so."Flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

Sie zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten und zog ihren Kopf weg von seinem Nacken, der bereits nass von ihren Tränen war, um ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Frage brannte auf ihrer Zunge, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm jetzt gestellt werden sollte. Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie erneut ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht ausstreckte. Als keine Einwände von ihm zu kommen schienen berührte sie zärtlich die warme Haut seiner Wange, sodass bei der Berührung ihre Fingerspitzen prickelten. Sie fühlte wie ihr Pulsschlag sich erhöhte als ihre Finger sich langsam über seine Nase und Stirn zu dem Verband hinarbeiteten, auf dem sie sachte zum ruhen kamen. Subaru zog laut hörbar Luft in seine Lungen und sah sie mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

„Wegen des Sakurazuka?"platzte es auf einmal aus ihr heraus.

Erschrocken riss Subaru die Augen weit auf und drehte seinen Blick weg von ihr. Sie sah wie Röte in seine Wangen schoss als er leise, kaum sehbar nickte. Vielleicht waren Seishiro's Worte doch wahr gewesen... . Sie spürte von neuem einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, ein Gefühl was sie sich kaum erklären konnte, jedoch intensiv genug war um ein Stirnrunzeln hervorzurufen.

„Du siehst müde aus... geh Nachhause und schlaf."

Ich will nicht fort von dir... dachte sie, alles was sie wollte war sich einfach wieder neben ihn legen und dort schlafen....

Plötzliche Realisation traf sie. „Ich kann nicht. Nach dem Beben ist von meiner Wohnung sicherlich nicht mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen übrig."

Es stimmte, doch es war ihr auch ein willkommener Grund hier bei hm zu bleiben. Subaru sah sie mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln an, als seien ihre Rollen vertauscht.

„Dann geh zu mir."Sagte er kurzentschlossen. „Ich schätze ich werde noch einige Tage hier bleiben müssen, und ansonsten wohne ich alleine."

Tenshi spürte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen und wusste nicht so recht was sie erwidern sollte. Ihr Kopf suchte krampfhaft nach einem anderen Grund der es rechtfertigen würde das sie hier blieb, doch es war erfolglos. Offensichtlich die Gedankengänge in ihren Augen erkennend, streckte diesmal Subaru ihr seine Hand entgegen und legte sie sanft an ihre Wange. Die Berührung rief Gänsehaut die sich über ihren ganzen Körper verteilte hervor und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Aber ich will nicht... dass du allein bist."Hauchte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Aber du musst bei Kräften bleiben um... die Zukunft herbei zurufen, die du willst."Sagte er und lächelte sie unter großer Anstrengung an.

Sie verstummt für einen Augenblick in dem sie ihn nur ansah. Sie war sich sicher, dass sobald sie den Raum verließ das Lächeln was jetzt noch sein Auge erhellte zerbrechen würde und sein Blick wieder traurig werden würde.

„Darf ich... noch bleiben bis zu wieder schläfst?"fragte sie und versuchte dabei die aufsteigende Hitze in ihren Wangen zu ignorieren.

Er nickte leise zur Antwort und lies zu, dass sich seine Finger wieder mit ihren verschlungen.


	9. Symphonie

_**Can you take it all away? This pain you gave to me...**_

_**Symphonie...**_

Sie hatte gelogen. Sie war nicht nur bei ihm geblieben bis er eingeschlafen war, sondern so lange, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste das er nicht bald wieder aufwachte. Bevor die vielen Schmerzmittel die durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurden wieder ihre volle narkotisierende Wirkung erreicht hatten, hatte er ihr den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung gegeben und kurz den Weg beschrieben. Es war einfacher sich über die Dächer fortzubewegen, als sich durch die komplizierten Straßennetze zu suchen, außerdem schien der Wind eine beruhigende Wirkung zu haben, und ihren Geist von allen Verwirrungen frei zu machen.

Auch wenn es durch die dicke Schicht von Wolken die nun wieder über Tokio hing kaum zu bemerken war, war es noch früh am Abend und in der Stadt unter ihr tummelten sich zahlreiche Menschen. Sie hielt auf einem Dach inne und betrachtete sie für eine Weile, wie die Menschen einfach anonym in der Masse verschwanden. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich allein in eine stille Wohnung gesperrt sein? Selbst wenn es sein Wunsch war, es würde bedeuten sie muss sich mit dem Chaos von Gefühlen und Gedanken in ihrem Kopf auseinander setzten. Ihr Blick glitt über die Skyline von Tokio und blieb plötzlich an einem ganz bestimmten Punkt hängen. Sie wusste wo sie hingehen könnte, wo sie nicht allein wäre.

Kurzentschlossen sprang sie auf das nächste Dach in Richtung Tokio Tower. Ihr Ziel war das kleine Café in dem Mizuki arbeitete. Sie brauchte nicht lang um dort hinzukommen und ging die letzten Meter zu Fuß um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Beim Öffnen der Tür erklang das gewohnte klingeln der kleinen Glocke die darüber angebracht war. Sie fand das Café relativ leer vor und ihr Blick suchte instinktiv nach dem vertrauten Gesicht der Kellnerin.

„Tenshi-san!" rief ihre Stimme plötzlich von hinter dem Tresen. Sie kam sofort auf sie zugestürmt und bevor Tenshi verstand was mit ihr passierte wurde sie von ihr fest in die Arme geschlossen. „Gott ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht! Das war ja ein furchtbares Erdbeben gestern, ich kam leider zu spät... ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Tenshi versuchte krampfhaft die neuen Tränen die in ihr aufgestiegen waren wegzublinzeln, sie wollte nicht weiter weinen, aber die Tränen hörten einfach nicht auf sie zu übermannen und ihre Worte hatten sie von neuem heraufbeschworen. Sie nickte tapfer zur Antwort, es fiel Mizuki jedoch nicht sonderlich schwer die Antwort als Lüge zu durchschauen.

„Komm setzt dich erst mal, ich hab jetzt eh Feierabend."Sie führte Tenshi an den selben Tisch in der Ecke an dem sie schon letztes mal gesessen hatten, nur dass sie sich diesmal neben sie setzte und ihren Arm um ihre Schulter legte. „Wurdest du verletzt?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf zur Antwort. Nein, sie war unversehrt aber das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Mizuki sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Jemand anderes... der dir wichtig ist vielleicht?"

Tenshi runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sie fühlte sich verantwortlich, auch wenn er gesagt hatte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte den, der ihr wichtig war nicht beschützen können. Mizuki legte mitfühlend auch ihren zweiten Arm um sie und drückte Tenshi's Kopf an ihre Schultern.

„Dann bist du ja doch verletzt. Und zwar hier."Sagte sie mit einem besorgten Lächeln und legte eine Hand auf Tenshi's Herz.

Überrascht sah sie Mizuki an. Wie kam es, dass die junge Frau sie so durchschaute, als würde sie durch ihre Augen direkt hinunter in ihre Seele sehen konnte. Vielleicht war sie es leid geworden ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen, sie konnte es nicht mehr. Sein trauriger Blick hatte ihr Herz geöffnet.

„Wer ist es denn?"fragte Mizuki und versuchte schwer die Neugier in ihrer Stimme zu kaschieren.

Tenshi zögerte für einen Moment und fühlte wie die Hitze wieder in ihre Wangen stieg.

„Subaru Sumeragi..."murmelte sie.

Mizuki riss die Augen weit auf und lächelte „Das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi Clans? Hm, ich hab ja gehört er soll ganz niedlich sein, aber auch wortkarg... ein bisschen wie du."Sagte sie und lächelte Tenshi breit entgegen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie ihren abwesenden Blick und ihr Lächeln löste sich wieder auf. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er..." Tenshi stocke für einen Moment und blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augenrändern weg. „Er ist auf dem rechten Auge erblindet."

Mizuki runzelte die Stirn und wischte sanft eine Träne, die trotz Tenshi's verzweifelten Versuchen ihren Augen entfloh, von ihrer Wange.

„Du kannst dir selbst nicht die Schuld dafür geben, das führt zu nichts."Sagte sie und lächelte Tenshi an. „Lerne aus deinen Fehlern und werde noch stärker, sodass du ihn und alles was du sonst noch liebst das nächste Mal beschützen kannst."

Unweigerlich wurden Subarus Worte wieder in ihren Kopf zurückgerufen. _„Du musst bei Kräften bleiben um... die Zukunft herbei zurufen, die du willst."_ Tenshi seufzte leise. Sie sah ein, dass die Worte der beiden wahr waren, doch wie konnten sie für sie eine Bedeutung haben falls Hinoto's Worte doch nicht gelogen waren, falls alles schon lange vorbestimmt war. Plötzlich kamen ihr wieder die alten Zweifel, doch sie verwarf sie genauso schnell wieder. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht auch noch damit belasten.

„Du hast recht."Antwortete sie automatisch, meinte es zu einem gewissen Anteil jedoch auch. „Das nächste mal werde ich ihn beschützen."

Mizuki lächelte sie freudig an „So ist's richtig!". Sie entließ Tenshi aus der Umarmung und wollte grade aufspringen, als sie inne hielt und sich mit einem neugierigen Grinsen wieder an Tenshi wand „Und... ist er wirklich so niedlich?"

Sie spürte wie die Röte erneut in ihre Wangen schoss und blinzelte Mizuki mehrer Male an, wobei sie sich wunderte ob sie wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, oder ob sie nur scherzte. Ein weiteres Grinsen verriet ihr, dass wohl das letztere der Fall war.

„Komm, ich begleite dich noch ein Stück nachhause."Sagte Mizuki und streckte Tenshi ihre Hand entgegen um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Mizuki hatte sie wirklich bis zur bis zur Tür begleiten wollen, jedoch hatte Tenshi sie nach einer Weile überzeugen können, dass sie den Rest des Weges alleine schaffen würde. Der Einfachheit halber hatte sie ihr nicht erzählt was mit ihrer Wohnung passiert war und sondern hatte sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass sie zu sich nachhause gehe. Sie würde sich sonst nur Sorgen machen.

Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und wurde direkt überwältigt von den Eindrücken die begannen auf ihre Sinne einzurieseln. Sie konnte seine Gegenwart überall spüren, obwohl er nicht da war durchzog seine Aura jeden Raum in dieser Wohnung. Nur langsam konnte sie sich aus dem tranceartigen Zustand den dieses Gefühl bei ihr hervorrief lösen und den Schlüssel in dem Türschloss ein Stück weiter drehen bis es ein leises _Klick_ gab. In milder Panik tastete sie die Wand nach einem Lichtschalter ab, sie hasste die Dunkelheit, sie war unerträglich für sie. Ihre Hand fühlte plötzlich eine andere Art von Material unter sich und als sie sanft druck darauf legte wurde die Wohnung von warmen Licht durchflutet. Sie war nur spärlich eingerichtet, hatte jedoch trotzdem Persönlichkeit, allein durch seinen Geruch der Tenshi's Sinne am meisten betörte.

Ihre Tränen hatten sie ausgelaugt und instinktiv machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Raum in dem sie einfach nur schlafen konnte. Da ihre Muskeln immer noch von der Schlafhaltung der letzten Nacht streikten schloss sie das Sofa sofort als Schlafgelegenheit aus und ging zielstrebig auf den kleinen Gang mit drei Türen zu. Hinter der Ersten befand sich ein Badezimmer, dass sie gar nicht erst näher betrachtete sondern gleich wieder dessen Tür schloss. Bei der nächsten Tür hatte sie mehr Glück und fand ein Schlafzimmer vor, dessen Bett benutzt aussah. Als sie den Lichtschalter umlegte sah sie, dass dieses Zimmer weniger karg eingerichtet war als das was sie zuerst gesehen hatte war. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte Subaru die meiste Zeit die er zuhause war mit schlafen. Schließlich war er das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi Clans, und das war ein vierundzwanzig Stunden Job. Außer des Betts stand noch ein großer Spiegel am anderen Ende des Raums, gleich neben einer schon halb vertrocknete Grünpflanze. Ein kleiner Nachtisch mit einer Lampe und Wecker drauf stand neben den Bett, auch ein umgeworfener Bilderrahmen fand dort seinen Platz. Mit einem lauten Seufzer brach Tenshi auf das Bett zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Decke. Sie zog die Luft tief durch ihre Nase in die Lungen und lies wieder die sanfte Betörung ihrer Sinne die sein Geruch mit sich brachte zu. Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen drehte sie sich auf ihren Bauch und bemerkte dabei etwas solides was sie in die Seite Stach. Als sie mit ihrer Hand danach begann zu tasten merkte sie, dass es eine Fernbedienung war. Kurzentschlossen drückte sie den Schalter über dem „Power"stand. Mit einem Surren schaltete sich das Radio am anderen Ende des Betts, was sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, ein und eine sanfte Melodie begann zu spielen.

Sag mir was ist bloß mit mir geschehn  
Du scheinst mir auf einmal völlig fremd zu sein  
Wieso geht´s mir nich mehr gut  
Wenn ich nicht bei dir bin 

_Ist es egal geworden was mit mir selbst passiert?_

Die Stimme der Sängerin war so zart und einlullend, es war als könnte Tenshi ihr für immer zuhören, als würde die Stimme wie Balsam auf ihre Seele wirken. Ja, dachte sie, jetzt war egal was mit ihr selbst passiert. Sie atmete tief ein und lies zu sich langsam in seinem Geruch zu verlieren.

_Wo willst du hin ich kann dich kaum noch sehn  
Unsre Einsamkeit stellt sich uns in den Weg  
Wollen wir nicht alles wagen, werden wir uns selbst verraten?  
Für dich könnt ich echt alles ertragen_

Sie verkrampfte ihre Finger in die Bettlaken und seufzte. Seine Gegenwart umringte sie hier überall, das war fiel mehr als sie in den letztem Wochen je von ihm gespürt hatte und doch fehlte ihrem Körper das neugewonnene Gefühl seiner Körperlichen Nähe. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, verhindern das er sich selbst in seinem scheinbar immer präsenten Seelenschmerz verlor. Sie wollte ihn lindern. Eine erneute Welle von Müdigkeit begann über sie zu ebben und ihre Lieder wurden unerträglich schwer.

_Symphonie  
Und jetzt wird es still um uns  
Denn wir steh´n hier im Regen haben uns so viel zu geben  
Lass es einfach zu  
  
Denn es ist Zeit  
Sich ein zu gestehn was wir fühln  
Es gibt nichts mehr zu Zweifeln denn wenns nur regnet  
Will ich nicht alleine sein..._

Sie konnte den Rest des Liedes nicht mehr hören, denn der Ton ebbte langsam aus ihren in sanften Schlummer fallenden Geist weg, lediglich die letzte Zeile bildete noch als ein Echo in ihren Gedanken. Nein, ich will nicht alleine sein, dachte sie. Jetzt nicht mehr... Ich liebe dich Subaru Sumeragi...


	10. Begegnungen im Dunklen

_**Everybody's changing, there's no one left that's real**_

_**Begegnungen im Dunklen...**_

Sie wusste, dass Michiyo sich Sorgen machen würde wenn sie ihr von dem Vorfall in Ikebukuro und der Sache mit ihrer Wohnung erzählt. Andererseits würde sie es eh auf die ein oder andere Weise erfahren, da sie einen Guten draht zu den Sumeragi hatte, und die wussten schließlich über alles bescheid und sicher ist ihnen nicht entgangen, dass ihr Oberhaupt vor drei Tagen sein rechtes Auge verlor. Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. Es war schon spät am Abend und sie war grade von einem Besuch bei Subaru wiedergekommen. Er schlief immer noch sehr viel und trotzdem konnte sie kein Auge zumachen wenn sie bei ihm, an seinem Bett saß. Dafür war sie allerdings um so müder. Sie konnte sich nur schwerlich zwingen noch mal aufzustehen um etwas Papier und einen Stift zu suchen um den Brief letztendlich zu verfassen. Sie hatte sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen weil sie sich so lange nicht bei der lieben Frau gemeldet hatte. Das Papier nahm sie sich kurzerhand aus dem Faxgerät was im Flur stand in dem bereits mehrere Faxe auf die Rückkehr ihres Empfängers warteten und auch ein Stift lag dort in der Nähe. Bepackt mit diesen Sachen lies sie sich schon zum zweien mal an diesem Abend auf das Sofa fallen und zog den Kleinen Couchtisch nah heran, sodass sie eine solide Schreibunterlage hatte. Sie zog die Kappe von dem Stift ab und setzt ihn auf das Papier um die ersten Worte zu schreiben. Genau in diesem Moment war ihr Kopf wie leer gefegt. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht im geringsten wo sie überhaupt anfangen sollte alles was geschehen war zu erklären. Entmutigt legte sie den Stift wieder bei Seite und seufzte. Eine andere Frage war was genau von alledem sie ihr überhaupt erzählen sollte. Sicherlich würde sie ihr nicht von ihrer vollkommen wirren Gefühlswelt, besonders in Bezug auf Subaru, erzählen, obwohl es bestimmt das Erste wäre wovon sie wissen wollte. Allein bei dem Gedanken konnte sie die Hitze zurück in ihre Wangen steigen spüren. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf heftig. Hm, es würde sicher reichen wenn sie Michiyo nur über das nötigste informierte: das Erdbeben und was dabei passiert war im Bezug auf Subaru und ihrer Wohnung, der Besuch bei Hinoto und ihre seltsamen Worte und natürlich etwas allgemeines darüber dass es ihr trotz den diesen ganzen Sachen total gut hier geht. Ok, dachte sie, die letzte Sache war eindeutig gelogen aber was solls. Sie fühlte sich als müsste sie den Brief zu einem positiven Schluss bringen. Die Sache mit dem Sakurazukamori erwähnte sie lieber auch nicht, da sie davon ausging, dass allein der Anblick des Namens bei ihr furchtbare Panik auslösen würde, was Tenshi ihr eigentlich nicht verübeln konnte. Nachdem sie eine gute Stunde vor dem Papier gesessen hatte und immer wieder etwas rausgestrichen oder verändert hatte befand sie es letztendlich für sendetauglich und las noch ein letztes Mal Korrektur.

_Liebste Michiyo,_

_Ich hoffe du hast dir meinetwegen nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht, weil ich mich schon so lange nicht mehr bei dir oder jemand anderem im Tempel gemeldet habe. Jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass du den armen Traumsehern keine ruhige Minute gelassen hattest, bis sie dir irgendetwas von mir erzählen konnten, nicht wahr?_

_Ich habe mich gut in Tokio eingelebt und keine Angst, ich gehe auch immer brav zur Schule. Sicherlich hast du schon von dem Erdbeben in Ikebukuro gehört, dass den Bannkreis zerstört hat. Ich war da als es passierte, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin unversehrt. Allerdings hast du sicher schon gehört, dass das Oberhaupt der Sumeragi sein Augenlicht auf der rechten Seite verloren hat.... Bei dem Erdebeben wurde das ganze Viertel zerstört, einschließlich meiner Wohnung. Deshalb wohne ich zur Zeit bei Subaru, denn er muss ja sowieso wegen seiner Verletzung noch im Krankenhaus bleiben._

_Vor kurzem war ich auch bei der Traumseherprinzessin die im Keller des Parlaments schläft. Sie hat mir eine Prophezeiung gemacht, dass mein Schicksal schon lang bestimmt sei. Kannst du etwas damit anfangen, oder könnte es sein, dass sie unrecht hat?_

_Ich hoffe alle im Tempel sind wohl auf, ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass es mir gut geht und ihr keinen Grund zur Sorge habt._

_In Liebe, Tenshi_

Ja, so ging es wohl. Und besser würde sie es zumindest heute Abend nicht mehr hinbekommen. Mit einem letzten, relativ zufriedenem Blick über das Papier faltete sie es zusammen und steckte es in Tasche ihrer neuen Hose.

Yuzuriha hatte sie gestern dazu überredet mit ihr Einkaufen zu gehen weil sie ihre ganzen Sachen in dem Erdebeben verloren hatte, jedoch war es nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen das Ganze als einen Ablenkungsversuch von ihren Schuldgefühlen wegen Subaru zu durchschauen, aber es war trotzdem lieb von ihr gewesen. Sie hatte sie morgens auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus zu Subaru abgefangen und nicht eher locker gelassen, bis sie sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte mit ins Einkaufszentrum zu gehen. Dort hatten sie dann mehrere Stunden verbracht wobei Yuzuriha sie in jedes einzelne Geschäft gezerrt hatte, ganz zu schweigen von einem Café in dem sie zwischendurch eine Pause eingelegt hatten. Tenshi musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln, trotz allem war die Kleine so ein fröhliches Mädchen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie versucht Tenshi aufzuheitern, und das obwohl sie selbst traurig über das gewesen war, was mit Subaru passiert war. Um ihretwegen konnte Tenshi stark sein und nicht weinen, weil sie wusste, dass es ihr dann schlecht ging. Später am Abend hatten sie dann noch Subaru besucht, damit Yuzuriha ihre Entschuldigung von der Seele bekam. Verglichen mit anderen Tagen war es ein kurzer Besuch gewesen, denn es war schon spät als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen. Bevor sie wieder gingen ließen sie ihm ein kleines Plüschhäschen da was sie zuvor im Einkaufszentrum gekauft hatten, damit er sich nicht so allein fühlte. Tenshi hoffte inständig das es half.

Mit einem erneutem Lächeln musste sie daran denken, dass es nicht mehr lang war bis Subaru aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde was sie in eine seltsam gute Laune versetzte. Allgemein bemerkte sie, dass sie diese Sache mit dem Lächeln in letzter Zeit mehr denn je getan hatte, trotzt dem was mit Subaru passiert ist. Seitdem sie sich selbst ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber eingestanden hatte schien zumindest ein Teil der ganzen Verwirrung verschwunden zu sein, was ihr Herz um einiges leichter machte.

Noch immer in dieser ungewöhnlich leichtherzigen Stimmung stand sie vom Sofa auf und knipste die kleine Lampe im Wohnzimmer aus bevor sie den mittlerweile schon fast gewohnten Weg in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Sie machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe sich vor dem Schlafengehen noch umzuziehen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an als sie auch das Licht in diesem Zimmer losch und dann müde unter die Bedecke schlüpfte wo sich schon langsam sein Geruch mit ihrem zu vermischen begann, so rechtmäßig. Sie kuschelte sich tief in die Decke rein und ließ sich begleitet von seinem Duft wieder langsam in sanften Schlummer fallen.

Plötzlich riss sie die Augen weit auf. Draußen war es noch dunkel, wahrscheinlich nicht mal nahe Sonnenaufgang aber trotzdem wurde das Zimmer sanft vom künstlichen Licht der Straßenlampen Tokios erleuchtet. Irgendetwas hatte sie mit einem Mal gewaltsam aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Irgendwas oder irgendwer. Angespannt setzte sie sich im Bett auf und lauschte nach jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch, doch die Stille die sie grüßte war ohrenbetäubend. Sie konnte absolut nichts hören. Vielleicht hatte sie ja in Wirklichkeit nur einen Alptraum gehabt und war deswegen aufgewacht, doch irgend ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr sagte, dass dem nicht do war. Sie erwog kurz sich wieder hinzulegen, als ihr ein kalter Schauer so heftig über den Rücken lief, dass sie vor Schreck aufsprang. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz gewaltvoll gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte als sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang und instinktiv nach ein paar der Ofuda griffen die sie neben das Bett gelegt hatte. Schließlich musste man vorsorgen wenn man als geistliches Oberhaupt eines Tempels nach Tokio kam um das Ende der Welt zu beeinflussen. Als solches passierten ihr nächtliche Überfälle außerdem nicht zum ersten Mal, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Art an so etwas gewöhnt hatte. Im Gegenteil, zu allem Überfluss hatte sie dadurch auch noch eine Angst vor der Dunkelheit entwickelt. Sie hatte gelernt, dass die Dunkelheit trügerisch war, man wusste nie genau woran man war. Ihre Furcht ging sogar soweit, dass sie ein paar der Ofuda in die Tasche steckte und die anderen legte und mit Magie besprach wodurch sie sich zu einem silber-glänzendem Dolch formten. Mit größter Vorsicht umfasste sie den Griff und zog die Klinge in die Höhe. Sie mochte diese Waffe sehr, hatte jedoch bis jetzt kaum Grund gehabt sie einzusetzen, glücklicherweise.

Reflexartig ging sie auf die Balkontür die aus dem Zimmer führte zu, neben der das Fenster einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet stand. Sie schluckte laut als sie versuchte einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen, doch es war so gut wie unmöglich weil ihr der im Wind wehende Vorhang die Sicht versperrte. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung schoss ihre Waffenhand aus dem Fenster hinaus, wobei die Linke den Vorhang zur Seite schob. Sie riss die Augen weit auf vor Verwunderung als ein Gesicht mit einem braunen und einem milchig weißen Auge sie zurück ansah.

„Läufst du Nachts immer mit einem Messer rum? Manche Leute würden das als Paranoid bezeichnen..."sagte der Sakurazuka gelassen, während ein kleines Tröpfchen Blut aus der Stelle rann wo die Klinge an seinem Hals anlag.

„Andere als vorsichtig..."entgegnete sie, bemüht das zittern in ihrer rechten Hand unter Kontrolle zu halten „Schließlich wird einen Auftragskiller kaum Nachts unter Fenstern lauern weil er nach Vögeln Ausschau hält."

„Nein..." sagte er und lächelte charmant. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Haar aus und griff sich eine Strähne heraus die er an sein Gesicht zog. „...sondern nach Engeln und einen hab ich gefunden. Du und Subaru, ihr seid beide welche."

Widersinnig zog sie ihren Kopf von ihm weg und warf ihm einen verachtendem Blick zu „Was willst du von mir?"presste sie heraus.

Für eine Weile sah er ihr still in die Augen, bis er den Kontakt plötzlich unterbrach und gestand „Ich weis es nicht."

Überrascht hob Tenshi eine Augenbraue und senkte das Messer. Sie wunderte sich ob er erwartete, dass sie ihm glaubt, doch bevor sie überhaupt lange darüber nachdenken konnte hatte der Sakurazuka ihr erwartungsvoll seine Hand entgegen gestreckt. Sie betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, er glaubte doch nicht wirklich sie würde einem Mörder vertrauen? Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hatte er sich weiter zu ihr ins Fenster gelehnt und sie so plötzlich um die Hüften gepackt und rausgehoben, dass sie bereits draußen war bevor sie vollständig realisiert hatte was geschah. Offensichtlich hatte er auf keine Rückreaktion warten wollen.

„Hey! Lass mich sofort runter!"rief sie empört und schlug mit ihren geballten Fäusten gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

Er lächelte amüsiert und ließ ihr ihren Willen. „Licht zieht das Dunkle an, ich denke deswegen bin ich hier. Mit dir ist es ähnlich wie mit Subaru..."sagte er und trat so nah an sie heran, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. „Nur leider weniger intensiv."

Tenshi fühlte wie ein kalter Schauer ihren Rücken hinab lief und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Du... hast doch nicht vor hier irgendwas einstürzen zu lassen oder?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich komm nicht als Erddrache zu dir, sondern lediglich weil auch du Subaru begehrst."Sagte er, mit diesem einwickelnden Unterton wobei er ihr wieder ein Stück entgegen kam.

Genau die Distanz die der Sakurazukamori auf sie zu kam, wich sie wieder zurück und drehte ihm sogar unüberlegt den Rücken zu. Erneut fingen verwirrende Gedanken an durch ihren Kopf zu schießen. Woher meinte er so viel zu wissen und vor allem...

„Sag mal... liebst du ihn?"platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus und sie drehte sich wieder zurück um dem Sakurazuka in die Augen zu sehen. Sie wollte sehen ob er lügt, obwohl es vielleicht naive war zu hoffen eine ehrliche Antwort von einem eiskalten Mörder zu bekommen.

„Liebst du ihn?"kam die gleiche Frage sofort zurück.

Tenshi zögerte für einen Augenblick „Ja, aber du weichst mir aus."

Ein seltsames Grinsen glitt wie ein Schatten über Seishiros Gesicht. „Süß. Allerdings solltest du anfangen mir zu zuhören. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich ihn begehre. Begehren und lieben sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Sachen, allerdings kann aus der einen die andere werden, denn die Grenze ist dünn und überschneidet sich bei manchen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Tenshi ihn. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet, doch sie vermutete, dass selbst wenn sie ihn noch mal fragen würde er ihr keine wirkliche Antwort geben würde.

„Hasst du mich schon?"fragte er plötzlich, mit einer jedoch völlig vermischten Emotion. Er hatte sich lässig auf das Geländer des Balkons gesetzt und ließ sogar seine Beine etwas baumeln.

„Nein." Antwortete Tenshi simpel und ging einige Schritte auf den Sakurazuka zu, was ihr einen skeptischen Blick von ihm einfing. „Wieso sollte ich?"

Er grinste auf eine seltsame Art und Weise die hätte beides Unverständnis und Überlegenheit hätte bedeuten können. „Ist dir noch keine... Angleichung unseres Aussehens in letzter Zeit aufgefallen?"sagte er mit einem Anflug von Ironie.

Für dieses Kommentar hatte Tenshi nur ein bitteres Lächeln übrig. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Sakurazukamori auch Meister des Humors sind."Entgegnete sie ihm spitz. „Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld dafür, denn du hast ihm die Wunde ja nicht zugefügt."

Seishiro schüttelte tadelnd seinen Kopf und betrachtete mit einem interessiertem Lächeln wie Tenshi sich ihm näherte. Als er schon fast in einer unvorsichtigen nach ihr fassen wollte holte sie das Messer, was er offensichtlich schon längst wieder vergessen hatte, hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und hielt es ihm erneut an seine Kehle.

„Solltest du es dir jedoch anders überlegen und ihm mehr Leid zufügen, als du es ohnehin schon Tag für Tag tust, dann betrachte mich als deinen Todfeind."

Sie hatte die Worte Kräftig zwischen ihren Zähnen hervorgepresst, als müsste sie sich bei schon rein bei dem Gedanken daran zusammenreißen ihm nichts an zutun. Der Sakurazuka hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt als der kalte Stahl der Klinge seine Haut berührte, im Gegenteil. Er grinste Tenshi zufrieden an und mit seinem Gesicht reflexartig um nach vorn zu ihrem. Ob die Bewegung in einem Biss oder einem Kuss enden sollte konnte Tenshi nicht definieren, da sie instinktiv zurückzuckte und ihr somit entging. Sie schaute ihm mit einem prüfenden Blick an, doch er wurde nicht erwidert, da sein Blick von etwas anderem, unten auf der Straße gefangen war. Nach einer Weile wand er sich zurück zu ihr und lächelte.

„Tja, sieht so aus als müsste ich dich jetzt verlassen. Es war nett..."hauchte er auf eine leicht anzügliche Art und musterte sie dabei, bevor er sich in einer gekonnten Bewegung erst von dem Geländer abdrückte um dann runter auf die Straße zu springen. Noch immer verwirrt stand Tenshi still auf dem Balkon und wunderte sich, ob der Sakurazukamori mit diesen Besuchen lediglich sein „Besitzrecht"auf Subaru verdeutlichen wollte, was er ja schon allein durch die Zeichen auf seiner hand für jeden zeigte, oder ob er auch mit ihr irgendein krankes Spielchen spielen wollte. Schließlich hatte er noch nicht einmal im Ansatz versucht sie zu töten. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorn und lehnte sich dort über das Geländer, wo er bis eben grad noch gesessen hatte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah sie, dass er zusammen mit einem Mädchen weglief. Sein heutiges Opfer? Irgendwie schien sie Tenshi jedoch bekannt vorzukommen. Als hätte das Mädchen ihre Blick auf sich gespürt drehte sie sich zu Tenshi um und sah sie mit einem blanken Gesichtsausdruck an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Es war das Mädchen was sie auf dem Clamp Campus unter dem Kirschbaum getroffen hatte. Wie gelähmt starrte sie ihr hinterher, auch noch als das Mädchen ihren Blick schon lange wieder von ihr abgewendet hatte. Sie hatte also wirklich etwas mit dem Ende der Welt zu tun. Ein Erddrache. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht weshalb sie sich mit einem Auftragskiller um so eine Zeit treffen würde.

Mit einem leisen seufzen wand Tenshi schließlich ihren Blick wieder ab und kletterte zurück durch das Fenster in Subarus Schlafzimmer. Diesmal vergewisserte sie sich, dass das Fenster fest verschlossen war, bevor sie sich wieder in die mittlerweile kalt gewordene Bettdecke hüllte und ihrem Verstand erlaubte sich von dem betörenden Geruch in einen unruhigen Schlaf schicken zu lassen als schon langsam die Sonne wieder begann über Tokio aufzugehen. Wieder wurde ein Ereignis weit hinter in eine Ecke ihres Bewusstseins verdrängt die langsam begann überzuquellen, doch dieses mal erlaubte sie ihr noch es zu vergessen, zu ignorieren, dass dieses Mädchen jetzt ihr Feind war.


	11. Narr des Schicksals

_**So make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel...**_

_**Narr des Schicksals…**_

Ruckartig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite des Betts um den hellen Sonnenstrahlen zu entkommen die sie im Gesicht kitzelten. Sie spürte es ganz genau. Sie war grade erst aufgewacht, doch sie lächelte. Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf und sah mit einem Lächeln an die Decke und durch den Raum. Heute war es so weit, heute war der Tag an dem Subaru aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen würde.

In einer Bewegung schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Die Schritte ihrer nackten Füße hallten laut auf dem Parkett im Gang als sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Automatisch schaltete sie die Kaffeemaschine an und setzte sich in ihren Pyjama aufs Sofa. Jetzt musste sie nur noch irgendeinen weg finden, wie sie die Zeit bis er hier war totschlagen konnte. Sie überlegte kurz was sie anfangen sollte bis sie sich kurzentschlossen die Fernbedienung schnappte und auf „Power" drückte. Das Bild flimmerte auf und sie zappte lustlos ein paar mal durch die Kanäle. Auch heute waren neben hirnlosen Morgensendungen die Sender wieder voll mit Nachrichten von kleineren Beben in der Region um Tokio. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis die Hauptstadt selbst wieder bebt, jedoch nicht aus natürlichen Ursachen. Sie sah noch eine Weile zu bis dann endlich der Kaffee vollständig durchgelaufen war und sie ihn wieder ausschaltete. Schlechte Nachrichten von Zerstörung und Leid würden ihr nur diesen Tag ruinieren. Sie war grade dabei sich eine Tasse voll zugießen, als das plötzliche, laute Geräusche des klingelnden Telefons die Stille der Wohnung durchbrach. Sie fluchte laut als sie zusammenzuckte und dadurch die brühend heiße Flüssigkeit über ihre linke Hand schüttete. Instinktiv drehte sie den Wasserhahn an um die Verbrennung zu kühlen, das Telefon war zweitrangig, da ja letztendlich sowieso der Anrufbeantworter ran gehen würde. Durch die Kälte des Wassers wurde die verbrühte Stelle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger schon fast taub, sodass sie nur noch das Pochen ihres Pulses dort fühlen konnte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie nebenbei der Spruch auf dem Anrufbeantworter sich abspielte, da es vom Geräusch des fließendem Wassers übertönt wurde, erst das laute Piepen machte sie wieder aufmerksam darauf.

„Subaru? Ich bin es, O-Ba-Chama" hallte die Stimme von Subarus Großmutter durch die Wohnung. Sie klang besorgt. Tenshi vergas sofort jegliche Schmerzen und hörte angestrengt zu. „Heute wirst du doch... aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, nichtwahr? Naja... anscheinend bist du ja noch nicht da. Ich... bin extra heute nach Tokio gekommen, denn... ich will dich sehen Subaru. Ich warte heute Mittag im Ueno Park auf dich, gleich am Eingang. ...bis dann."

Ein kurzes klacken beendete die Aufnahme und die Stille kehrte zurück in die Wohnung, die nur noch von dem Rauschen des Wassers durchbrochen wurde. Tenshi schüttelte sich kurz um sich selbst aus der Starre zurück in die Realität zu holen. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn ab und betrachtete abwesend die entzündlich röt gefärbte Stelle auf ihrer Hand während sie wie automatisch auf den kleinen Sockel mit den dem Anrufbeantworter zulief. Alle möglichen Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, doch alle drehten sich darum das zu rechtfertigen, was sie instinktiv tun wollte. Subaru würde es heute eh nicht mehr schaffen sie zu treffen, denn er wird erst nachmittags entlassen. Wer weis ob er selbst dann dazu in der Lage wäre. Vorsichtig legte sie einen Finger auf die kreisrunde rote Taste unter der Löschen stand. Außerdem war es ihr Recht, sie war Tenshi schon so lange einige Antworten schuldig, versicherte sich selbst noch mal bevor sie die Taste drückte und ein lautes Piepen das Löschen der Nachricht bestätigte.

Ihre Blick suchte sich zu der Uhr über dem Fernseher und sah das es nicht mehr lang war bis Mittag, da der Weg zum Park von hier allerdings weit war, vergaß sie sofort die ganze Sache mit dem Kaffee und ging den gang hinab in die Tür neben Subarus Zimmer. Das war das Zimmer in dem sie mittlerweile ihre Sachen untergebracht hatte. Es stand leer aber Tenshi konnte sich denken wessen Zimmer es ursprünglich war, obwohl Subaru kein Wort darüber verloren hatte sondern lediglich sagte, dass sie es haben könnte. Es war ihr peinlich gewesen, dass er offensichtlich davon ausging, dass sie nicht vorhatte so bald wieder auszuziehen. Mit einem seufzen öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank und zog etwas angemessen formelles heraus. Auch wenn das ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden würde, war Subarus Großmutter immer noch ihre Lehrmeisterin.

Nervös zupfte sie an ihren Kniestrümpfen herum und zog den weinroten Rock den sie trug noch ein bisschen runter. Ja, sie war aufgeregt, und das auch noch mit vollem Recht. Sie hatte diese Frau seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, um genau zu sein seit fast sieben Jahren, seitdem hatte sie den Kontakt zu Tenshi abgebrochen.

Aus der Ferne konnte Tenshi schon die Eingangspforte zum Park sehen, doch ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich unweigerlich je näher sie ihr kam. An diesem Tag waren viele Leute hier, kein Wunder, da der Tag so schön wie schon lange keiner mehr in diesem Frühjahr war. Man konnte merken wie es langsam Sommer wurde und alle aufblühte, sogar die Menschen Tokios wurden davon aus ihren Wohnungen gelockt. Trotzdem waren die meisten Leute die sie sah Touristen, die nicht ahnten, dass sie sich eine schlechte Zeit dafür ausgesucht hatten Tokio zu besuchen. In der ganzen Masse von Gesichtern suchte Tenshi allerdings nur ein einziges. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie endlich das fand wonach sie suchte. Die mittlerweile so alt gewordene Frau stand in ihrem Kimono gekleidet und betrachtete eine Tafel auf der die Wege des Parks eingezeichnet waren. Tenshi betrachtete sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von viel Kummer und Sorgen die sie über den lauf der Jahre mit sich getragen hatte. Plötzlich war Tenshi's Wut die sie durch den Gedanken an ihre eigene Blindheit gegenüber ihrem Schicksal verspürt hatte wie verflogen und alles was davon blieb war das Runzeln auf ihrer Stirn. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die Frau zu, während sie lief überlegte sie noch mehrere Male ob sie die Fragen nicht vielleicht doch ruhen lassen und ihr Schicksal somit akzeptieren sollte, doch dann dachte sie immer daran, dass sie Michiyo etwas versprochen hatte. Sie hatte grade den letzten Gedanken klar gefasst, als sie auch schon hinter ihr stand. Die Sumeragi hatte sie nicht bemerkt, was sie sehr verwunderte. Tenshi atmete tief ein und verbeugte sich kurzerhand.

„Sensei..."

Obwohl Tenshi ihre Reaktion nicht sehen konnte war ihr klar, dass das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Sumeragi überrascht war sie zu sehen, schließlich hatte sie ja ihren Enkel hier erwartet. Für einen Augenblick wunderte Tenshi sich, ob die Sumeragi überhaupt gewusst hatte, dass Tenshi hier in Tokio war, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie sicher über die Geschehnisse um das Ende der Welt bestens informiert waren. Die Stimme von Subarus Gr0ßmutter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Tenshi..."

Ihre Stimme klang zittrig und überrascht. Langsam sah Tenshi wieder auf und war überrascht Tränen in den Augen der Frau zu sehen. Ihr ganzes Leben lange hatte Tenshi sie immer als starke, unantastbare Frau erlebt, ein Oberhaupt der Sumeragi wie es seit Jahrhunderten schon keins mehr gegeben hatte. Und jetzt stand eben dieses vor ihr und streckte zitternd ihre gebrechlichen Hände nach Tenshis Gesicht aus. Bevor Tenshi wusste was geschah hatte Subarus Großmutter sie an sich gezogen und hielt sie in einer festen Umarmung. Sie war überrascht gewesen von dieser Reaktion und ließ es zu, dass die Sumeragi sie für eine Weile so hielt. Einige Augenblicke vergingen bis sie sich selbst wieder fasste und Tenshi aus der Umarmung entließ.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie als sie sich letztendlich wieder gefasst hatte.

Die Frage brachte Tenshi völlig aus dem Konzept und sie blinzelte die Frau einige Male ungläubig an bevor sie etwas antworten konnte. „Ganz gut, aber... wundern sie sich nicht wieso ich hier bin... und nicht Subaru?"

Die Sumeragi zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und streckte erneut ihre Hand nach Tenshi aus um eine hervorgefallene Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zu klemmen. „Sicher konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kommen, oder?"

Tenshi musste ihr nicht antworten damit sie verstand, dass das nicht der Grund war, sonder sie konnte es von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Die alte Frau zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Für einige Augenblicke lag ihr Blick stumm auf Tenshi bis sie schließlich mit einem leisen seufzen sagte „Ist es wirklich schon so weit? Wirst du mich jetzt darum bitten dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen?"

Tenshi traute sich kaum auf die Frage zu antworten und brachte sich selbst nur dazu ein kurzes „Ja..." zu flüstern.

Stille trat für einen Augenblick zwischen sie, während welcher der Blick der Sumeragi über die Menschenmasse glitt. Es war als würde sie durch sie alle hindurch sehen und dahinter etwas erkennen was sie zu einem bittersüßem Lächeln brachte. Als würde sie weit zurück in ihrer eigenen Erinnerung gehen. Nach einer Weile kehrte ihr Blick auf Tenshi zurück.

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen."

Einwilligend nickte Tenshi und folgte der Frau, genau wie sie es schon getan hatte als sie noch klein gewesen war. Sie gingen wieder eine Weile in Stille und Tenshi bekam langsam das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihr ausweichen wollte. Sie beschloss noch ein wenig zu warten, in der Hoffnung, dass die Sumeragi von selbst zu erzählen anfangen würde. Langsam begann sie sich in ihren Gedanken zu verlieren. Sie beobachtete die anderen Menschen im Park für eine Weile, verlor aber schnell das Interesse an den Meisten. Es waren immer die selben kichernden Schulmädchen, wichtige Büroleute, Touristen oder verliebte Pärchen. Tenshi musste sich eingestehen, dass bei der letzten Gruppe ein klein wenig Neid in ihr aufkam.

„Was genau willst du wissen?" kam plötzlich die Frage von der Sumeragi. Sie hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und sah ihr offen in die Augen, was Tenshi zunächst etwas verunsicherte. Doch jetzt war die Gelegenheit alles zu erfahren, jetzt oder niemals.

„Alles." Sagte sie kurz. „Von Anfang an. Wieso ich als Kind Subaru nicht sehen durfte, wieso ich zum Kami ausgewählt wurde, wieso ich mir nie die Zukunft prophezeien lassen dufte, wieso... die Traumseherprinzessin unter dem Parlament behauptet mein ganzes Leben ist von Grund auf falsch verlaufen. Wieso-" Tenshi stockte für einen Augenblick um eine Gefühlswelle die drohte sie mit sich zu reißen über sich hinweg ebben zu lassen. Sie sah der alten Frau mit einem Stirnrunzeln in die Augen „Wieso ich mich so leer fühle."

Die Sumeragi zog zitternd die Luft in ihre Lungen und obwohl sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ kämpfte sie innerlich sehr mit ihren Tränen. Noch immer zitternd nahm sie eine Hand von Tenshi in ihre beiden und drückte sie gegen ihr Herz.

„Wegen... dem Egoismus einer alten Frau." Antwortete sie, sodass sogar eine bitter umkämpfte Träne ihrem Auge entwich.

Tenshi sah sie ungläubig an. In diesem Augenblick war sie sich sicher, dass sie die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Erst der kühle Wind der sanft durch ihre Haare fuhr brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Die Sumeragi hatte ihre Hand wieder entlassen und sich stumm auf eine Bank gesetzt. Sie sah Tenshi nur flüchtig in die Augen um ihr zu deuten, dass auch sie sich hinsetzten sollte. Einen kurzen Moment lang zögerte sie und versuchte der alten Frau in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie hatte ihren Blick schon lang wieder in die Ferne gerichtet und schien nicht dazu bereit auf Tenshis Blick zu reagieren. Letztendlich gab Tenshi nach und setzte sich, darauf wartend, dass die Sumeragi das Wort ergreift.

„Vor... etwas mehr als zweiundzwanzig Jahren, kam mein Sohn eines Morgens zu mir und sagte, dass er davon geträumt habe wer der neue Kami für den Tadae Tempel werden würde. Es sei ein süßes kleines Mädchen was in sieben Jahren in einem Bergdorf von dem Himmel geboren würde, dass war die Bedeutung des Namens deiner Mutter." Sagte sie und lächelte in die Ferne, als würde sie die Vergangenheit noch genau vor sich sehen können.

„Aber..." unterbrach Tenshi sie leise. „Das weis ich doch alles schon."

Die Sumeragi schenkte ihren Worten keine Beachtung, sondern fuhr noch immer lächelnd einfach fort. „Er war so aufgeregt und deshalb fragte ich ihn, ob noch etwas anderes passiert sei. Und er strahlte mich an und sagte, dass dies auch das Mädchen sein, was für seinen ungeborenen Sohn bestimmt sei. Sie würden einander so sehr lieben, dass kein Schicksal dieser Welt sie trennen könnte und doch..." ihre Stimme wurde von Emotionen gebrochen. Zitternd zog sie die Luft in die Lungen und auch den Kampf gegen die Tränen schien sie zu verlieren. „... und doch hab ich es getan. Als erst meine Schwiegertochter und dann auch noch mein Sohn starb, da waren Subaru und Hokuto die einzigen die mir noch blieben, du musst das verstehen, Tenshi!" flehte sie, doch wagte es nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass auch nur einer der beiden mir auch noch auf irgendeine Weise genommen würde, ich wäre daran zerbrochen... . Da ich dich aber nun als Schüler hatte musste ich irgendeinen Weg finden euch zu trennen und indem ich dir verbat Subaru zu sehen, konnte ich wenigstens seinen Seelenfrieden damit retten, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich deinen damit opfern würde. Egal ob ihr euch kanntet oder nicht, deine Seele wusste, dass du ihn lieben solltest und genau das hat sie dir seit dem Tag als du ihn das erste mal gesehen hast jeden Tag gesagt, das war die Antwort die du gesucht hattest. Aber..." die Sumeragi holte tief Luft um ihre Emotionen zu besänftigen. „... es lief nicht so wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Es kam zu dem Zwischenfall mit dem Sakurazuka als Subaru neun war, von wo an alles einem unausweichlichem Lauf folgte bis zu dem Tag als Hokuto starb. Von diesem Moment an war Subarus Seele an die des Mörders gebunden, genauso wie er es schon immer unwissend an deine war. Und dann traf er dich wieder, hier in Tokio, wie schon einmal, als deine Mutter starb, und alles war auch für ihn wieder durcheinander geworfen worden und seine Seele spürte die Anziehung genauso wie deine. Es tut mir so leid Tenshi..." schluchzte sie. „Ich habe mein Schicksal irgendwann einmal allein gelassen zu werden und Subaru an dich zu verlieren, gegen ein anderes, so viel grausameres getauscht, für uns alle. Bitte... vergib mir."

Die Tränen rannen hemmungslos über die Wangen der Sumeragi, die letztendlich wieder den Mut fand in Tenshis Gesicht zu sehen. Was sie dort fand war keine Vergebung. Von ihr unbemerkt rannen leise Tränen Tenshis Wangen hinab. Sie fühlte sich taub und starr, nicht fähig dazu das zu begreifen, was sie eben gehört hatte. Aber es musste wahr sein. Es war als wäre dies das fehlende Glied in Tenshis Gedanken gewesen und mit ihm waren plötzlich alle Gedanken eingerastet, so klar und verständlich. Sie atmete zitternd ein und starrte in die Ferne, sah jedoch nichts von alledem was um sie herum geschah. Also war sie wirklich die ganze Zeit lang ein Narr des Schicksals gewesen, wie Hinoto es gesagt hatte. Die Worte der Sumeragi erklärten alles, sie durfte sich nie die Zukunft prophezeien lassen, weil sie sonst schon viel früher erfahren hätte, dass sie eine alternative Zukunft besitzt. Und auch diese Leere fand plötzlich eine Erklärung. Es muss ihre Seele gewesen sein die ihr sagte, dass ihr zweiter Teil fehlte. Plötzlich schoss ihr noch ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Weis..." stammelte sie „... weis Subaru davon?"

„Ja." Antwortete die Sumeragi kurz. „Er hat mich zur Rede gestellt ähnlich wie du. Ich hatte... so etwas nicht von ihm erwartet."

„Wieso, weil du ihn dir so zurechterzogen hast wie du wolltest?" fragte Tenshi ironisch.

Subarus Großmutter runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Tenshi mit müden Augen. „Ich weis, ich hab kein Verständnis oder Mitleid von dir verdient, aber hilft es nicht einmal ein bisschen das du siehst, dass auch ich darunter leide? Dass ich meinen Fehler einsehe?"

„Fragst du das ernsthaft?" sagte Tenshi bitter und stand plötzlich von der Bank auf, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Der Blick der Sumeragi folgte ihr und sah sie mit milder Überraschung an. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihr nicht verzeihen würde.

„Hoffentlich hast du nicht ganz den Respekt vor mir verloren und änderst deine Meinung eines Tages. Aber bitte..." sagte sie und griff Tenshis Arm als sie sich grade abwenden und gehen wollte. „...bitte pass auf Subaru auf. Er... achtet sich selbst nicht genug."

Tenshi zögerte einen Augenblick und sah ihr stumm in die Augen bevor sie abschließend nickte. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern drehte sie sich von der Sumeragi weg und lief mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten zurück in die Richtung aus der sie ursprünglich kam. Sie bemerkte kaum wie die alte Frau noch einige bittere Tränen vergoss und ihr hinterher rief, das sie hofft, dass sie sich das nächste mal unter besseren Umständen treffen werden. Alles woran sie denken konnte war die Leere in sich, die sich an einem einzigen Nachmittag aufgelöst und in etwas neues verwandelt hatte, Schmerz. Und wieder tat Tenshi genau das, was sie am Besten konnte, dachte sie bitter. Weglaufen. Allein das immer heftiger werdenden Beben unter ihren Füßen konnte sie gewaltvoll wieder in die Realität zurück reißen.


	12. Kekkai

_**Cause I am lost without you, how can I live at all?**_

_**Kekkai…**_

Reflexartig kauerte Tenshi sich hin und hielt schützend ihre Hände über den Kopf. Sie dachte nicht nach, sondern es geschah aus purem Instinkt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie wieder vollkommen bei Sinnen war und realisierte, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste, dass sie einen Bannkreis aufstellen musste. Nur langsam zog sie ihre Hände weg und betrachtete noch immer abwesend wie die Leute um sie herum panisch wegliefen, allein sie blieb ganz still während die Erde um sie bebte. Es war kein natürliches Beben, da war sie sich sicher. Aber wieso tat sie dann nichts? Sie wusste doch genau was sie tun musste...

Das Schreinen eines kleinen Mädchens was sich verzweifelt an ihre Mutter klammerte lies ihren Verstand wieder einrasten. Instinktiv wand sie all ihr Wissen was sie über die Jahre im Tempel gelernt hatte an und legte ihre Hände auf ihr Herz. Wenigstens einmal sollte der Schmerz in ihr etwas gutes hervorbringen, er sollte die beschützen die sie liebt. Ihn. Subaru. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie dieses Gefühl zu bündeln und aus sich heraus zu ziehen, sie hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es so schwer sein könnte ihre Konzentration zwischen all der Zerstörung um sie herum zu halten. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung brach es aus ihr heraus und drückte sich in ihre Hände die sie reflexartig ausstreckte um es sofort wieder freizulassen. Aber allein die schiere Macht dieses Ausbruchs brachte Tenshis Knie zum zittern und letztendlich zum zusammenbrechen, da sie ihre ganze Kraft darauf aufwenden musste ihre Arme gestreckt zu lassen. Nach mehreren Sekunden hatte sich der kleine Bannkreis in ihren Händen ausgebreitet und bedeckte in Form eines riesigen Schildes weite Teil des Stadtbezirks. Mit einem angestrengten Keuchen lies sie den Bannkreis gehen und musste sich zunächst auf ihre Hände abstützen um die Gewalt der Magie zu verarbeiten.

Plötzliche Realisation traf sie und ihr Blick schoss hoch vom Boden um nach Erddrachen zu sehen. Niemand war da. Alles war Still, die Schreie der Menschen und das Geräusch der zerberstenden Gebäude wurden Komplett vom Bannkreis absorbiert. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie da waren. Es lag eine derartige Spannung in der Luft, dass es elektrisierend war. In langsamen Bewegungen stand Tenshi auf, damit sie in dieser totenstille nicht zuerst gehört werden würde. Sie traut sich kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn sich nach einem Gegner umzusehen. Sie zögerte für einen Moment und harrte in ihre Starre aus. Es nützte nichts. Sie entschied es sei besser den Feind zu finden, als Gefunden zu werden. Sie drehte sich um und riss erschrocken die Augen weit auf.

„Hallo."

Es war das stürmische blonde Mädchen, dass ihr damals im Krankenhaus begegnet war. Seelenruhig stand sie vor ihr in Mitten des Parks und sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Instinktiv wich Tenshi ein wenig zurück, was dem Mädchen nicht entging.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich vorgestellt habe." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, dessen Emotion nicht deutbar war und streckte ihre Hand zum schütteln aus. „Ich heiße Tanemura Ryoko."

Tenshi betrachtete die Geste argwöhnisch und entfernte sich noch etwas weiter von ihr. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Mädchen. Sie schluckte und versuchte ihre Anspannung zu verbergen indem sie zu den Hochhäusern hinauf sah in der Hoffnung die Erddrachen zu finden.

„Ich muss... die Erddrachen suchen." Sagte sie unsicher und ließ dabei ihren Blick nie ruhen. „...hilfst du mir?"

„Das kann ich nicht." Kam die Antwort von sah nah hinter ihr, dass Tenshi sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Lös den Bannkreis." Flüsterte Ryoko kaum hörbar. „Lös ihn auf, du hast sowieso keine Chance gegen sie. Ich sag es dir nur diesmal im Guten."

Tenshi runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah dem Mädchen in die Augen. Egal wie sie es versuchte, sie konnte nicht hinter die Fassade ihres Gesichts sehen um ihre Emotionen zu erkennen. Automatisch fing sie an den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Wovon redest du? Du bist doch auch ein..." sie stoppte in der Mitte ihres Satzes als sie Ryokos vielsagenden Blick sah. Unweigerlich verkrampften ihre Hände sich wieder zu Fäusten. Wieso passierten solche Dinge immer? „Ich kann nicht."

Ryoko zog beide Augenbrauen überrascht hoch. Anscheinend hatte sie diese Antwort nicht erwartet.

„Schade." Sagte sie und mit einem letzten Blick auf Tenshi und machte einen katzenartigen Satz auf einen nahegelegenen Baum in dem sie sich es erst mal bequem machte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde beobachtete Tenshi sie dabei, was ein fataler Fehler war. Erst als es bereits zu spät war hörte sie das leise prickeln von Magie hinter ihr. Mit einem zischen der Luft traf etwas Solides gewaltvoll ihren Rücken, sodass sie sich mehrmals überschlug bevor sie zum liegen kam. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drückte sie sich vom Boden hoch und legte reflexartig die Ofuda, wie schon vor ein paar nächsten als sie besuch von dem Sakurazukamori bekam, sodass sich ein Dolch daraus formte, nur dass sie diesmal mehr Karten dazu benutzte damit er größer und mächtiger wurde. Sie packte den Griff der Waffe und durchschlug mit mehreren kräftigen hieben die metallnen Tentakel. Und wieder kehrte Stille ein. Sie verkrampfte ihre Hand um den Schaft des Schwerts und versuchte angestrengt den Erschaffer auszumachen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Berührung auf ihrem Rücken die sie dazu brachte sich reflexartig zum zu drehen. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie realisierte, dass es Yuzurihas Kehle war an die sie das Schwert hielt. Gegen ihren Instinkt das Schwert zu senken schossen plötzliche Zweifel durch Tenshis Kopf. Was wenn sie auch nicht die war, die sie vorgab zu sein? Inuki, der neben Yuzuriha stand, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Tenshi mit leuchtenden Hundeaugen an. Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf um den Anflug von Zweifel zu überwinden und senkte schließlich die Waffe.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte du wärst ein Erddrache..." entschuldigte sich Tenshi.

„...schon gut!" sagte Yuzuriha und zwang sich unter reiben ihres Halses zu einem Lächeln.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Tenshi wie von neuem die Kabelstränge auf die beiden zuschnellten und schnitt sie der Reihe nach durch bis sie in kleinen Teilen auf den Boden lagen. Sie keuchte vor Anstrengung, hatte aber nur wenig Zeit um durchzuatmen da plötzlich von jeder Seite diese Dinger um sie herum auftauchten. Sie warf Yuzuriha einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sah, dass auch sie sich schon kampfbereit gemacht hatte. Inuki hatte sich in ihrer Hand zu einem Schwert geformt. Schon ziemlich nützlich so ein Hundegott, dachte Tenshi erstaunt.

„Ich weis nicht wo der Erddrache ist. Wir sollten uns trennen, sonst haben wir keine Chance."

Yuzuriha warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu „Du musst deine Konzentration halten, wegen des Bannkreises... bist du dir sicher?"

Tenshi nickte ihr so entschlossen sie konnte zu und bekam letztendlich die selbe Geste zurück. Es dauerte keine Minute bis sie Yuzuriha nicht mehr sehen konnte. Alles was sie noch sah waren die vor Elektrizität knisternden Überreste des zerschlagenen Kabel und Leitungen um sie herum. Egal wie viele sie durchschnitt, es kam die doppelte Menge nach. Tenshi schlug einfach immer weiter zu, sodass ihre Arme ihr schon ganz taub geworden waren. In all der Raserei fand sie irgendwas befreiendes. Ihr Gedanken waren leer. Alles was noch existierte waren diese nie zu Enden scheinenden Massen von Tentakel die ihr irgendein Feind entgegen schickte und ihr Bannkreis der als letztes diese Viertel zusammen hielt. Ein plötzlicher Schrei riss sie zurück in die Realität. Es war Yuzuriha, da war sie sich sicher, aber sie konnte sie nicht sehen. Verzweifelt überflog sie mit ihre Augen die Umgebung nach einem Zeichen von der Kleinen und fand es mit einem Schlag. Auf dem Dach von einem der Hochhäuser stand sie einem riesigen Bildschirm gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber sie war sich sicher, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lief Tenshi sofort in ihre Richtung. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Diese Angreifer waren nur Spielereinen gewesen, Ablenkungen während der Erddrache sich um den Rest kümmerte. Tenshi hätte sich selbst verfluchen können. Sie versuchte die Kabel die immer noch auf sie einschlugen zu ignorieren. Wahrscheinlich schnitten sie an vielen Stellen in ihre Haut ein und öffneten somit die alten Narben, doch das war nebensächlich, denn sie wusste, dass sie es zu Yuzuriha schaffen musste. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft auf einen Balkon des Hochhauses zu springen, etwa vier Stockwerke unter dem Dach von wo aus sie auch den Bildschirm sehen konnte. Eine junge Frau war darauf abgebildet mit schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille und sie sprach mit Yuzuriha. Tenshi wollte grade ansetzten um die letzten Stockwerke hoch zu springen, als sie bemerkte das sie von irgendwas zurückgehalten wurde. Es schien als steckte ihre linke Hand irgendwie fest, sie hatte kein Gefühl in ihr. Verwirrt drehte sie den Kopf etwas zur Seite um auf sie sehen zu können. Für einen Moment sah sie nichts, nur Blut was an ihrem Arm herunter Tropfte, sodass sich unter ihm schon eine kleine Pfütze gebildet hatte. Schock durchzuckte ihren ganzen Körper, der langsam von Übelkeit abgelöst wurde als sie realisierte, dass es ihr Hand war die den Boden mit Blut tränkte. Einer der Stränge hatte ihre Handfläche durchbohrt und sich dann in der Wand verhackt.

Mit Schrecken merkte sie wie sich ihre Konzentration vom Bannkreis abwand und er an den unteren Stellen schon begann sich aufzulösen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich auf seinen Erhalt zu konzentrieren, doch der pochende Schmerz der begann sich in ihrer Hand auszubreiten übertönte alles in ihrem Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, wie einige Metalltentakel blitzschnell auf das Dach zuschossen. Sie fühlte wie ihr der Atmen stockte, als darauf ein markerschütternder Schrei folgte. Sie musste etwas tun, von dort loskommen. Kurzentschlossen und mit einem Hieb schnitt sie die Leitung so nah wie möglich an ihrer Hand ab. Sie holte tief Luft und packte mit ihrer Rechten das linke Handgelenk um es mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus zu ziehen. Das Geräusch was dabei entstand drehte ihr den Magen um, geschweige denn das Gefühl. Sie erstickte mit Mühe den in ihrer Kehle aufsteigenden Schrei als sich ihre Hand von dem Stummel des Kabels löste und umklammerte sie sofort verzweifelt. So kräftig sie konnte und es die Schmerzen zuließen drückte sie die Hand gegen ihren Brustkorb in der Hoffnung die Blutung etwas zu stillen. Für mehr war keine Zeit.

Mit einem kraftvollen Satz sprang sie auf das Dach. Und fand es leer vor. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, das konnte doch nicht sein. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie Yuzuriha doch noch hier gesehen. Ein leises Lachen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm. Die Frau, der Erddrache, er lachte. Wieso lachte er?

„Was hast du mit Yuzuriha gemacht?!" schrie Tenshi ihr mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer Lungen entgegen. Unbemerkt von ihr hatten Tränen den Weg in ihre Augen gefunden, doch sie weigerte sich ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Die Frau grinste selbstgefällig. „Sie konnte mir nicht antworten." Sagte sie simpel „Sie konnte mir nicht sagen wieso man keine Menschen tötet."

Tenshi fühlte sich, als hätte sie etwas hart in den Magen getroffen. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!" schrie sie noch einmal verzweifelt und zog rein instinktiv einige Ofuda um sie mit einem Fluch zu besprechen.

„Spar dir die Mühe." Sagte die Frau gelassen. „Ich bin fertig hier."

Und mit einem leisen Piepen verschwand ihr Gesicht vom Bildschirm und es blieben nur noch schwarz-weiße Kriesel.

Ohne das sie es hätte verhindern können zerbrach ihr Bannkreis und löste sich in Nichts auf. Sie hatte versagt, dachte sie bitter. Das war bereits das zweite Mal, dass sie jemanden nicht beschützen konnte. Was für einen Sinn machte es ein Himmelsdrache zu sein, wenn man doch niemanden damit beschützen konnte?

Sie war sich nicht sicher wie sie es bis hierher geschafft hatte. Das Dach hatte angefangen zu beben und irgendwie hatte sie sich instinktiv hierher gerettet, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr weiter. Erschöpft brach sie in dem Gang vor Subarus Wohnung zusammen und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen. Es war ihr egal ob sie hier verbluten würde. Alles woran sie denken konnte war Yuzuriha und wieso sie ihr nicht hatte helfen können. Wieso sie vorgeschlagen hatte sich zu trennen.

Mit einem leisen Klacken öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit und legte einen sanften Lichtkegel auf Tenshi. Sie merkte es kaum wie Subaru erschrocken aus der Tür trat und sie in die Wohnung hinein trug. Oder wie er panisch zum Telefon lief um einen Arzt zu rufen. Erst der stechende Schmerz der Nadel die durch ihre Haut ging und sie wieder zusammen nähte brachte sie zurück ins Bewusstsein.

Sie lag auf dem Sofa und fühlte sich als würde sich das ganze Zimmer um sie herum drehen. Wahrscheinlich machte das der hohe Blutverlust. Entfernt hörte sie Subaru den Arzt verabschieden und leise die Tür schließen. Instinktiv drückte sie sich vom Sofa hoch und stand wacklig auf ihren Beinen auf. Sie tapste einige Schritte in Subarus Richtung, der sie überrascht ansah.

„Tenshi! Du sollst doch liegen bleiben!" rief er überrascht.

Sie streckte ihre Arme unweigerlich nach ihm aus als sie fühlte wie von neuem Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. So fest sie konnte schloss sie beide Arme um seinen Brustkorb und erlaubte sich ihre Tränen an ihm zutrocknen. Eine Welle von Erleichterung ebbte sanft über sie, sodass sie erneut die Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln verlor und hilflos in seine Arme sank. Subaru legt sanft einen Arm unter ihre Kniehöhlen und trug sie zurück zum Sofa auf dass er sich mit ihr setzte. Ihr Kopf fiel automatisch in die Beuge zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals, als wäre sie genau für ihn gemacht worden. Wie ein hilfloses Kind verkrampfte sie ihre Finger in dem Stoff seines Hemds und lies den Tränen freien Lauf.

„Yuzuriha..." schluchzte sie „Ich konnte sie nicht... beschützen und jetzt... ist sie weg..."

Subaru betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn das weinende Mädchen in seinen Armen. Er strich ihr sanft über die Stirn um sie zu beruhigen.

„Shh. Nicht reden, das strengt dich zu sehr an." Flüsterte er ihr zu. „Schlaf ein wenig."

Tenshi sah ihn mit müden Augen an und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte so gern seinen Worten nachgeben und sich wie schon so oft zuvor in seinem Geruch verlieren. Letztendlich verlor sie den Kampf gegen die Erschöpfung und gab ihrem Verlangen nach sich komplett in seine Arme sinken zu lassen, sodass alles andere um sie herum unwichtig wurde.

Schild: im Sinne von Drachenviereck, aber das klang dumm im Kontext!


	13. Tokio Tower

_**My whole world surrounds you, without you I will fall…**_

_**Tokio Tower…**_

Es war noch dunkel draußen als Tenshi wieder aufwachte. Das Mondlicht durchflutete sanft den Raum und lies alles in ihm wie aus einem Traum erscheinen, was auch der Grund war weshalb Tenshi mehrmals blinzeln musste bevor sie sich daran erinnerte was geschehen war. Das plötzliche Gefühl von warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht lies sie erschrecken. Sie fühlte wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg als sie bemerkte, dass es Subarus war. Seine Stirn lehnte an ihre, vermutlich war sein Kopf während er schlief schwer geworden und auf ihren gerutscht. Die unmittelbare Nähe seiner Lippen jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Im langsamen Rhythmus stießen sie immer wieder Atem aus, dessen Wärme zwischen seinen und ihren Lippen hängen blieb. Es war grade zu herausfordernd. Sie spürte ihn überall. Sein Arme um ihren Rücken und an ihrer Taille, seinen Schoß unter ihr und seine Brust an ihrer. Es war ein so angenehmes Gefühl einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen, scheinbar geschützt von allem Schlimmen was ihr jemals in ihrem Leben begegnet war und noch würde. Sogar das mit Yuzuriha...

Zum ersten Mal waren all ihre Gedanken Still. Die Fragen hatten aufgehört zu kommen wissend, dass es keine Antworten mehr gab. Sie versteckten sich wieder in jener fernen Ecke ihres Verstandes, still und leise, wie ein Schatten der sich ungehindert und unerkannt über ihr Gemüt legte. Gestern hatte sie gesagt bekommen, dass ihr ganzes Leben manipuliert und falsch war, doch auch diese Manipulation war nur durch jene Emotion entstanden, die ihr genommen werden sollte. Jene die sie hier hielt. Die sie diese Geborgenheit fühlen ließ. Liebe. Plötzliche Zweifel ebbten über sie. Wie weit würde sie selbst gehen? Vielleicht hatte sie nicht das Recht Subarus Großmutter zu verurteilen, denn schließlich begann auch sie langsam den Schmerz und das Leid was diese Emotion mit sich trug zu verstehen. Wie von selbst suchte sich ihre Hand hinauf zu dem Verband über Subarus Auge. Schon allein als das geschah war ihr Herz am zerbrechen...

Plötzlich fokussierte ihre Blick sich auf ihre linke Hand die perfekt mit Subarus Verband über dem Auge harmonierte. Sie war dick bandagiert, sodass Tenshi lediglich ihr Handgelenk bewegen konnte. Doch sie zweifelte daran, dass sie selbst wenn der Verband ab wäre sie jegliche Feinmotorik der Hand bewegen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Kabelstrang ein oder zwei Knochen gebrochen, dachte sie überraschend rational, denn sie fühlte ihre Finger immer noch nicht, aber wenigstens hatte der pochende Schmerz sich gelegt. Vermutlich hatte sie irgendein Schmerzmittel bekommen.

Tenshi seufzte leise und lies sich noch tiefer in Subarus Umarmung sinken. Automatisch klammerte sich ihre funktionierende Hand an seinem Rücken fest um immer sicher zu sein, dass er da war. Alles was jetzt zählte war dieser Augenblick den sie mit Subaru teilte. Ganz allein und harmonisch. Wie es immer hätte sein sollen.

Es war ein komischer Traum den sie hatte. Wirre Dinge über Schicksal und Bestimmung. Schnell merkte sie, dass sie etwas auf jeden Fall nicht geträumt hat, nämlich das mit Subaru. Sie war noch nicht ganz aufgewacht, als sie leichte Bewegungen unter sich spürte. Sofort stieg wieder die Röte in ihre Wangen und ihre Finger verkrampften sich wie aus Reflex. Ihr beiden Arme umklammerten noch immer fest seinen Rücken und auch das Gewicht seiner Stirn gegen ihrer war noch da. Tenshi seufzte leise. Instinktiv öffnete sie die Augen als sich das Gewicht plötzlich verlagerte und eine schrecklich kalte Stelle auf ihrer Stirn hinterließ.

Subaru sah sie mit großen Augen zurück an. Für einen Moment hing komplette Stille zwischen ihnen. Es war keine drückende Stille, denn beide von ihnen wussten, dass ihr Verlangen nach der Nähe des anderen rein instinktiv war. Und trotzdem konnte Tenshi auch auf Subarus Wangen einen zarten, roten Schimmer sehen.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte er, wahrscheinlich auf ihre Hand anspielend.

„Ja." Antwortete Tenshi knapp, wobei sie sich immer noch an ihm festklammerte. „Was... machen wir jetzt?"

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Frage auf diesen Moment bezog oder ob sie damit allgemein ihrer ganzen Hilflosigkeit Luft machte. Jedenfalls war die Antwort auf ihre Frage auf die nahe Zukunft bezogen erst mal Frühstück zu machen. Subaru erklärte sich bereit das zu übernehmen, während Tenshi sich erst mal ihrer Sachen von gestern entledigte. Zum größten Teil waren sie noch mit ihrem Blut verschmiert und auch an einigen anderen Stellen ziemlich mitgenommen. Unweigerlich musste sie wieder an Yuzuriha denken. Ihr Gehirn schien einfach nicht verstehen zu wollen, dass das kleine quirlige Mädchen tot war. Dabei hatte sie doch gewusst, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass nicht alle von ihnen durchkommen werden. Erneut begann leise Tränen sich ihre Wangen hinab zu suchen, während sie in den Rock stieg und ihn mit einer Hand hochzog und auch nachdem sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezwängt hatte hörten sie einfach nicht auf zu rollen. Entschlossen wischte sie die Tränen mit dem Ellenbogen von ihren Wangen und musterte sich danach im Spiegel. Du hast auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, dachte sie mit Galgenhumor und klemmte eine widerspenstige Haarsträne mit der rechten Hand hinter ihr Ohr.

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete sie die Tür und versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen während sie den Gang entlang zurück ins Wohnzimmer lief, wo Subaru schon alles fürs Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. Tenshi war im ersten Moment etwas verdutzt als sie sah, wie häuslich Subaru sein konnte, doch vielleicht war es auch einfach Fürsorge, dachte sie und das Lächeln kam wie von allein über ihre Lippen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte sie automatisch, bekam jedoch ein „Nein" als Antwort. Als dann letztendlich sich beide hingesetzt hatten betrachtete Tenshi die eher mager ausgefallene Ausbeute des Kühlschranks. Sie wollte schon seit Tagen einkaufen gehen, doch irgendwas kam immer dazwischen oder schien schlicht hin wichtiger. Und genau wegen dieser Gleichgültigkeit war sie jetzt mit dem Problem ‚Toast' konfrontiert. Sie hätte sich es nie träumen lassen wie schwer es ist mit nur einer funktionierenden Hand etwas auch nur annähernd auf den Toast zu bekommen. Nach einigen Sekunden hoffnungslosen Versuchens und dem Austesten von mehreren Methoden, seufzte sie frustriert und legte das Messer wieder zur Seite.

„Warte, ich helf' dir." Sagte Subaru und nahm sich der Sache an. Tenshi hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sie während ihres Kampfes der Titanen mit dem Toast zugesehen hatte. Für einen Moment öffnete sie den Mund, als wollte sie etwas erwidern, entschied sich jedoch dann dagegen und sah Subaru mit einem etwas verlegenem Lächeln an. Also war es vielleicht wirklich Fürsorge. Sie bedankte sich artig als er ihr die Scheibe Toast zurück gab und begann langsam davon abzubeißen. Es folgte eine Weile Stille in der sich beide aufs Essen konzentrierten, wobei Tenshi mehr damit beschäftigt war ihre neu gewonnene Einschränkung in ihrer Selbstständigkeit zu verfluchen und so langsam wie möglich von dem Toast abzubeißen.

„Hast du... schon viel von Tokio gesehen?" fragte Subaru plötzlich, offensichtlich darum bemüht etwas Smalltalk zu halten. „Schließlich bist du ja eigentlich nicht von hier."

Tenshi kämpfte mit einem Stück Brot was par tout nicht ihren Hals hinunter wollte bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich wollte ich schon lang mal zum Tokio Tower,..." gestand sie sich selbst ein und wurde dadurch unweigerlich an ihre erste Begegnung mit dem Sakurazukamori erinnert. „...aber irgendwie kommt immer etwas dazwischen. Wenn es nicht etwas mit den Erddrachen ist, dann ist es Schule."

Sie seufzte deprimiert. Das war eine weitere, vergleichsweise belanglose, Sache um die sie sich zusätzlich sorgen musste.

„Es ist Wochenende. Wir könnten hingehen, wenn du möchtest." Stellte Subaru fest. „Ich muss... sowieso mal wieder dahin. Dort passieren öfter seltsame Dinge."

Natürlich wusste sie sofort was er mit „seltsame Dinge" meinte, war sich jedoch nicht sicher ob sie nicht den Anflug einer Ausrede aus diesem Satz heraus hörte.

„Gern." Antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, glücklich darüber sich den ganzen Tag in seiner Gesellschaft zu wissen.

Nachdem das eher magere Frühstück beendet und alles aufgeräumt war (sie hatte darauf bestanden Subaru beim abräumen zu helfen, wodurch sich das Ganze etwas in die Länge zog) machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg. Es war noch Vormittag als sie die Wohnung verließen, doch Tokios Straßen waren schon lange zum Leben erwacht und voll mit Menschen. Kein wunder, denn schließlich war dies wieder einer jener Tage an denen der Sommer schon fast zum greifen nah war. Kaum eine Wolke war am Himmel zu finden und die wärme der Luft staute sich unwillkürlich zwischen den Häuserschluchten Tokios.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten waren die beiden in die Menschenmassen eingetaucht und für einen Moment fühlte sich Tenshi als würde sie von ihr verschluckt werden. Überall waren Menschen und gingen ihren individuellen Tätigkeiten nach ohne jedes Interesse für die anderen um sie herum, oder das genau Gegenteil war der Fall. Vor allem junge Leute sah man immer wieder in Gruppen stehen und die Passanten beobachten. Gelegentlich zeigten sie auf jemanden in der Masse und steckten dann kichernd die Köpfe zusammen. Es waren einfach so viele Reize auf einmal die auf Tenshi einwirkten, dass sie zeitweise gar nicht wusste wo sie überhaupt war und hinging, oder ob sie sich einfach nur von dem Strom der Masse mitreißen ließ. Plötzlich spürte Tenshi eine Hand sich um ihre rechte schließen und sie sah erschrocken auf. Es war Subaru.

„Sonst verlieren wir uns." Erklärte er auf ihren leicht verwirrten Blick hin. Sie nickte nur als Antwort und verkrampfte ihre Hand in seiner.

Jetzt war ihr die Masse egal. Plötzlich schienen beide einfach perfekt in sie hinein zu passen und in ihr zu versinken, als wären sie selbst eines der zahlreichen Pärchen denen man auf der Straße begegnete, die man als einziges immer lächeln sah. Bei der ganzen Anonymität die sie umgab, schien sie plötzlich ganz bei sich selbst zu sein. In diesem Moment, genau jetzt und hier mit ihm war sie einfach nur sie selbst. Tenshi. Das Mädchen, die junge Frau, die Oberstuflerin die mit einer geliebten Person den Tag verbracht, so weit weg von dem Himmelsdrachen und der Tempelwächterin. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Masse von unbekannten Mensch und für einen Augenblick wunderte sie sich, was für Schicksale sie wohl durchlebten. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein Mädchen auf, was sie von der Schule her kannte. Es hatte zuerst auf sie und dann auf Subaru gezeigt, wodurch Tenshi unweigerlich Lächeln musste. Anscheinend gaben sie zusammen ein sehr überzeugendes Bild ab, denn das Mädchen drehte sich sofort zu ihren Freundinnen um von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. Für einen Moment hatte Tenshi das ungute Gefühl gehabt, dass die Clique ihnen eventuell folgen würde, das verging jedoch genauso schnell auch wieder.

Der Strom der Masse hatte beide wie automatisch zum Tokio Tower mitgetragen und sie dann dort entlassen. Wie es an einem solchen Tag zu erwarten war, tummelten sich zahlreiche Besucher, vor allem ausländische Touristen, um das Fundament des Wahrzeichens. Durch den Andrang dauerte es eine Weile bis sie es endlich hinauf zu der ersten Plattform geschafften hatten. Der Einfachheit halber hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen die Treppen zu steigen, anstatt wie viele andere den hoffnungslosen Versuch zu unternehmen einen Fahrstuhl zu ergattern. Letztendlich oben angekommen kämpften sie sich auch noch bis vor zu dem Geländer.

„Wow!"

Tenshi riss die Augen weit auf vor Begeisterung. Selbst die schönste Beschreibung der Aussicht währe keinerlei an die Realität heran gekommen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass die Großstadt Tokio so schön und so natürlich wirken könnte. Überall um das Fundament herum befanden sich Parks, deren grüner Schimmer scheinbar von dem Licht auf die Häuserschluchten projiziert wurden. Das helle Sonnenlicht wurden an den verspiegelten Fensterscheiben der vielen Bürogebäude reflektiert und ließen dadurch die ganzen Umgebung wirken, als ob sie leuchtet.

„Hier hatte ich mal einen Auftrag, vor langer Zeit." Sagte Subaru und riss Tenshi somit aus ihrer Bewunderung.

„Was war passiert?" fragte sie ihn verwundert.

„Eine junge Frau... kam immer hier her wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Sie hasste Tokio, aber diesen Ort hier, den mochte sie. Irgendwann waren ihre Probleme ihr über den Kopf gewachsen und sie beging Selbstmord." Antwortete er mit leicht bedrückter Stimme. „Aber selbst dann noch kam sie hier her zurück."

Tenshi betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick mit gerunzelter Stirn. Obwohl es schon so lange her war, konnte er sich noch so genau daran erinnern, dabei müsste er doch seitdem schon wieder Hunderte andere Aufträge gehabt haben.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Es ist wirklich schön hier... Andererseits auch nicht" Erwiderte Tenshi. „Wenn man von so viel Schönheit wie hier umgeben ist, dann wird man doch automatisch an die guten Seiten des Lebens erinnert, oder? Wie-" sie stockte in der Mitte des Satzes und verfluchte ihre Unüberlegtheit.

„Wie was?" fragte Subaru.

„Naja..." stammelte sie verlegen. „...wie... das hier eben."

Subaru sah sie mit einem verwunderten Blick an, dem sie schnell wieder auswich.

„Ich meine... hier zu sein an diesem Ort mit... einer Person die einem wichtig ist und umgeben von so vielen fröhlichen Menschen die einfach nur diesen Moment hier genießen, ganz gleich was sonst in ihrem Leben passiert, als könnte man alles andere abschalten, neu und von vorn beginnen, es diesmal richtig machen."

Der Redeschwall war einfach aus ihr herausgeplatzt, ohne das sie eine Chance gehabt hätte ihn aufzuhalten. Es waren ihre aufrichtigsten Gefühle gewesen und sie war erschrocken wie unkontrolliert sie sich Luft gemacht hatten. Nur zögerlich sah sie zu Subaru auf, denn sie war sich nicht sicher wie er auf ihre Worte reagiert hatte. Ihre Augen suchten sich über seinen Körper, der ihr auf einmal so nah war, hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Und wieder kam er ein kleines Stück näher.

Tenshi schluckte schwer und spürte wie ein kribbeln durch ihren Bauch ging, als würde sie den Boden unter ihren Füßen verlieren. Sie sah dass seine Stirn gerunzelt war, doch sein trauriger Blick war verschwunden und an seine Stelle trat wieder diese unschuldige Verwirrtheit, die sie schon einmal vor langer Zeit bei ihm gesehen hatte. Unweigerlich hob Tenshi ihren Kopf ein wenig an und spürte wie sich von neuem heißer Atem zwischen ihren Lippen staute.

Plötzliche Zweifel schossen durch ihren Kopf, entstanden durch die Erinnerung an die Worte des ehemaligen Oberhaupts die nun wie ein Echo durch ihren Kopf hallten. _Seine Seele ist genauso an die des Mörders gebunden, wie an deine. _Sie runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken. Wenn ihre Gefühle derart durcheinander waren, wie musste es ihm dann erst gehen?

„Vielleicht... sollten wir jetzt gehen." Brach sie plötzlich die Stille und zog ihren Kopf wieder etwas weg von ihm.

„Ähm... ja, wenn du willst." Antwortete Subaru nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sich anscheinend erste einmal fangen musste.

Tenshi war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Reaktion nicht gleich wieder bereute, doch dafür war es jetzt ohnehin zu spät. Sie verließen den Tokio Tower und schlenderten so langsam wie möglich wieder zurück, dem komplizierteren Dasein, den Himmelsdrachen entgegen. Doch ohne es zu bemerken klammerten sich beide die ganze Zeit lang noch fest an diese andere Möglichkeit, auf ein glücklicheres und friedlicheres Leben, an die Hand des anderen.


	14. Küsse, Blut und Tr

_**And you could be my someone, you could my sea...**_

_**Küsse, Blut und Tränen…**_

Mit einem leisen Seufzer schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett, die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag noch immer wie ein Echo in ihrem Kopf. Unwillkürlich brachte es sie zum Lächeln, auch wenn es noch ein müdes und unsicheres war. Mit ihrer rechten Hand drückte sie sich vom Bett ab und quälte sich langsam zum Spiegel hin um ihr zerwuscheltes selbst zu betrachten. Heute, im Gegensatz zu den letzten paar Tagen, fiel es ihr nicht so schwer aufzustehen, da sie die Nacht in einem anderen, für sie fremden Bett verbracht hatte und war zum ersten Mal seit Wochen komplett von seiner Präsenz, in welcher Art auch immer, abgeschottet. Sie fuhr sich ein paar mal durch die Haare und tat die Sache dann erst einmal als Dinge der Unmöglichkeit ab und wand sich stattdessen dem kleineren Übel zuwand, sich mit einer Hand anzuziehen. Das unverwechselbare Gefühl eines Montags ebbte über sie und plötzlich verspürte sie doch wieder den Drang zurück ins Bett zu gehen, doch es half nichts. Sie hatte schon viel zu oft gefehlt und außer das ihr so langsam die Ausreden ausgingen, war da auch noch der Gedanke an Michiyos Belehrungen für den Fall, dass sie die ganze Sache rausbekommt. Und erfahrungsgemäß tat sie das immer.

Nachdem sie den schier endlos scheinenden Kampf gegen die Schuluniform endlich gewonnen hatte und keine Lust auf einen erneuten mit dem Haargummi hatte, strich sie sich einfach ein paar Mal mit der Bürste durch die Haare bis sie deren Zustand akzeptabel fand.

Noch immer mit den Gedanken im Bett trat sie aus dem Zimmer heraus, doch wunderte sich plötzlich über die Stille die sie grüßte. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, doch irgendwie hatte sie erwartet das Subaru um die Zeit jetzt auch schon wach war. Prüfend sah sie um die Ecke in das Wohnzimmer hinein, doch fand niemanden dort. Für einen Moment wunderte sie sich ob er vielleicht verschlafen hatte und ging kurz entschlossen in den Gang zurück. So leise sie konnte öffnete sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer einen Spalt und erhaschte einen Blick nach innen. Niemand war da. Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und trat in den Raum. Das Bett sah benutzt aus, doch von ihm war keine Spur. Eine Welle von Panik ebbte kurz über sie, verging nach einigen Sekunden jedoch wieder als sich ihre Vernunft einschaltet die ihr sagte, dass er sicher nur irgendwo einen Auftrag hatte.

Mit einem weiteren Wehrmutstropfen auf ihrem Gemüt ging sie zurück in die Küche um schnell irgendwas, was sich noch im Kühlschrank befand, zu frühstücken. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es kindisch und unsinnig war, konnte sie nicht anders als sich ein wenig verlassen zu fühlen. Sie hatte sich in der letzten Zeit so sehr an seine Nähe gewöhnt, dass es sich so seltsam anfühlte ohne ihn zu sein.

Ohne ihn gab es nichts weiter was sie noch lange in der Wohnung halten würde, weshalb sie schon etwas früher als sonst los ging. Auch auf ihrem Weg zur Schule fand sich nichts, was ihre Laune auch nur annähernd hätte so heben können, wie wenn Subaru am Morgen da gewesen wäre. Also quälte sie sich allein und eher geistesabwesend durch die Massen von Mensch die sich durch die Straßen von Tokio schlängelten und ihr gestern, geführt von seiner Hand, noch so befreiend und angenehm vorkam. Heute schien der Weg zur Schule viel zu kurz zu sein und die Massen schienen sie viel zu schnell mit ihrem Strom mitzureißen und sie unweigerlich immer näher an ihr Ziel brachte, welches sie nicht erreichen wollte. Und trotzdem war sie schon nach wenigen Minuten und somit viel zu früh auf dem Clamp Campus angekommen. Kurzentschlossen setzte sie sich auf das Geländer was die Grünflächen des Parks von dem Vorplatz der Schule abtrennte und lies ihre Tasche neben sich fallen. Da sie heute so früh dran war, war noch kaum jemand zu sehen, nur der grimmig aus der Wäsche schauende Hausmeister drehte jetzt schon seine Runden auf der ständigen Suche nach Dingen an denen er rummeckern kann. Sicher würde er gleich auf sie zukommen und ihr eine Standpauke über den Sinn von Geländern und Bänken halten, dachte sie und lächelte in sich hinein.

Eine plötzliche Berührung auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sie schreckte auf und schüttelte sich in einem ersten wilden Anflug von Panik als sich die Krallen eines Vogels mit Kraft in ihre Schulter presste. Es war der Shikigami. Sie nahm einige kontrollierte Atemzüge um die Panik vorüber ziehen zu lassen. Mit einem bösen Blick sah sie das magische Wesen an, was sich trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht abschütteln ließ. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um den stechenden Schmerz zu verdrängen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Erschaffer ihn bald zurückrufen würde.

„Du schon wieder?" sagte sie in betont genervter Art, um jegliche Anzeichen von Schwäche dahinter zu verbergen, auch wenn er sie bisher letztendlich immer aus der Reserve gelockt hatte. „Man könnte ja glatt meinen du verfolgst mich."

Auch wenn sie das Gesicht des Sakurazuka nicht sah, wusste sie instinktiv, dass er wieder dieses Lächeln trug, was ihn so unglaublich überlegen erscheinen ließ. Mit einem eleganten Satz schwang er sich über das Geländer und kam dicht neben ihr zum sitzen. Auf sein gewohnt charmantes Lächeln konnte Tenshi nur müde eine Augenbraue hochziehen, schließlich kannte sie ja mittlerweile seine Masche. Anscheinend machte es ihm nichts aus, dass Tenshi ihn so argwöhnisch musterte. Im Gegenteil. Er genoss es und um den Moment noch ein wenig länger auszukosten zündete er sich zuerst eine Zigarette an und nahm einen langen Zug bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ihr seid wirklich süß... du und Subaru mein ich." Sagte er und starrte dabei in die Ferne.

„Du... hast uns nachspioniert?" entgegnete Tenshi mit einem leichten Ton von Empörtheit in ihrer Stimme.

Der Sakurazuka konnte nicht anderes als sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln hinreißen zu lassen. „Nein. Ich würde es eher als ‚zufällig über den Weg laufen' beschreiben."

Tenshi lachte zynisch „Sicher..."

„Jedenfalls..." lenkte er von der sinnlosen Debatte ab. „weist du ja jetzt alles." Er zog noch einmal lang an seiner Zigarette, einzig und allein um sie noch länger durch seine Wort in Unwissenheit zu lassen. „Ein wirklich traurige Geschichte, das Ganze... zwei Liebende Seelen, getrennt durch das Schicksal... grade zu theatralisch möchte man meinen."

„Woher weist du davon?" fragte sie, irritiert von der Ironie in seiner Stimme.

„Ganz einfach. Subaru weis es, also weis ich es." antwortete er emotionslos.

Ohne das sie es hätte kontrollieren können huschte ein Stirnrunzeln über Tenshis Gesicht. Der Sakurazuka wand sein Gesicht zu ihr und das Lächeln was er vorhin bei seiner Antwort noch so gekonnt versteckt gehalten hatte kam nun zum Vorschein.

„Bist du wirklich so naiv?" fragte er mit einem spöttischem Lachen in der Stimme. „Die alte Sumeragi hat es dir wohl doch nicht ganz klar gemacht?" Provokativ lehnte er sich so nah an Tenshi heran, dass er in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte. „Er liebt mich."

Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Ja, vielleicht war sie wirklich die ganze Zeit lang zu naive gewesen um es zu sehen, oder sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Es war soviel einfacher sich selbst etwas vorzumachen, zu glauben, dass noch nicht alles für sie und ihn verloren war. Plötzlich fühlte sie unweigerlich die Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen. Vielleicht war Subaru heute Morgen doch nicht bei irgendeinem Auftrag gewesen, sondern... Sie seufzte resignierend bei dem Gedanken, was den Sakurazuka nur Bestätigung brachte.

„Aber... jetzt hasst du mich doch, nicht wahr?" fragte er triumphierend.

Noch ein Schlag. Entfernt nahm sie wahr, wie im Hintergrund nach und nach die Massen von Schülern ankamen. Nein, so naiv war sie nicht, dachte sie und machte ihrer Frustration mit einem ironischen Lachen Luft. „Du bist es doch, der naiv ist..." sagte sie, worauf der Sakurazuka ihr einen überraschen Blick zuwarf. „Wie könnte ich dich hassen, wenn du das bist, was er liebt?" fragte sie ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollem Blick, der ihre eigene Ohnmächtigkeit kaum verbergen konnte. Stille fiel zwischen die Beiden, wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, war Seishiro sprachlos.

Tenshi wand sich von ihm ab und verfluchte innerlich diesen trostlosen Morgen und wünschte sich zurück zu dem gestrigen Tag, wo die Welt, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden, komplett in Ordnung zu sein schien.

„Ihr ähnelt euch wirklich, du und Subaru..." brach Sakurazukamori endlich die Stille. „Und genau das wird euch noch das Genick brechen..."

Er nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette bevor er den Stummel auf den Boden warf und ihn austrat. Als sein Meister von dem Geländer stieg, lies auch endlich der Shikigami von Tenshi ab. Der Sakurazuka trat ein wenig näher an sie heran, was Tenshi schon gar nicht mehr als seltsam erachtete, da er dies immer tat. Heute konnte sie, noch viel deutlicher als je zuvor den unterschwelligen Geruch von Blut an ihm riechen, vermischt mit dem kalten qualm von Zigaretten. Sie spürte seinen bohrenden Blick sogar durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille. Es war als würde sie davon paralysiert werden, wieder einer seiner Tricks?

Er hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Unangenehm wurde sie an seine letzten Worte erinnert, als sich seine Hand weiter hinter zu ihrem Nacken suchte. Sie wollte sich von ihm lösen, den Kopf von ihm weg ziehen, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht. Irgendwie hielt er sie.

So plötzlich wie ein Raubtier auf seine Beute springt, schnellte sein Kopf nach vorn, nach ihren Lippen jagend und diesmal bekam er sie auch. Mit seiner Hand drückte er ihren Kopf seinem entgegen, sodass sie keinerlei Chance hatte sich zu befreien. Einlass fordernd presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, doch sie war nicht bereit dazu ihm diesen zu gewähren. Nach den ersten Sekunden des Schrecks kam Tenshi wieder zu sich und versuchte den starken Mann mit beiden Händen von sich weg zu drücken. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte dabei ihre linke Hand und sie zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Notgedrungen öffnete sie ihren Mund ein wenig und biss mit einem mal fest in die Lippe des Sakurazuka. Im ersten Moment schreckte zurück von ihr, doch als er dann sah, wie sie, noch immer erschrocken durch diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch, keuchte formten sich seine blutenden Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Er musterte sie für einen Moment, bevor er mit einem ausgestrecktem Finger über seine Lippen fuhr um etwas Blut damit abzuwischen.

„Vielleicht seid ihr beide euch doch nicht so ähnlich." Sagte er, auf seinen Überfall anspielend.

Tenshi warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu, spürte jedoch gleichzeitig wie von neuem Hitze durch ihre Wangen schoss. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein, fragte sie sich, innerlich kochend.

Das laute klingeln der Schulglocke riss sie aus ihrer Wut zurück in die Realität.

„Ich muss los." Sagte sie ihm knapp und hing sich ihre Schultasche um.

„Es hält dich niemand auf." Antwortete er gelassen und grinste sie an.

Mit einem letzten bösen Blick drehte sie sich von ihm weg ging stur auf den Eingang der Schule zu. Wieso sollte sie auch nur ein Wort glauben das er sagt, dachte sie wutentbrannt, er war ein kaltblütiger Mörder und wollte sie sich nur provozieren. Kräftiger als gewollt stieß sie die Eingangstür auf, sodass sie gegen die Wand knallte, doch das war ihr jetzt grad egal. Sie lief automatisch in die erste Etage hinauf zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und stoppte dann vor der Tür. Durch das kleine Fenster konnte sie sehen, dass der Unterricht schon angefangen hatte. Nein, sie konnte da jetzt nicht rein. Kurz entschlossen drehte sie sich um und lief noch eine weitere Etage hinauf. Oben angekommen nahm sie die kleine Treppe die auf das Dach hinauf führte. Sie stieß die Türe auf und lief zum Rand des Daches wo sie ihre rechte Hand um das Geländer verkrampfte. Wem machte sie hier eigentlich etwas vor? Natürlich glaubte sie Seishiros Worten... denn sie wusste, dass sie wahr waren. Resignierend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken.

Der plötzliche Geruch von Rauch der in ihre Nase stieg lies sie aufschrecken. War der Sakurazuka ihr etwa gefolgt? Sie suchte nach der Quelle des Geruchs und plötzlich fiel ihr jemand neben sich auf. Es war eines der Mädchen die sie gestern auf der Straße gesehen hatte, als sie mit Subaru zum Tokio Tower ging. Yuka, so glaubte Tenshi sich zu erinnern, hieß sie. Das sonst so hübsche blonde Mädchen mit den strahlenden blauen Augen sah heute so anders aus. Mit zitternden Händen hob sie eine Zigarette an ihre Lippen. Im Gesicht hatte sie einen Kratzer und ihr ganzer rechter Arm war übersäht mit blauen Flecken. Tenshi runzelte erschrocken die Stirn.

„Yuka, was ist denn mit dir pa-"

„Ich hab dich gesehen. Gestern, mit diesem süßen Typen." Sagte sie und starrte dabei mit einem Lächeln in die Ferne. „Du sahst ziemlich glücklich aus."

Das Mädchen kniete sich hinunter zu Tenshi und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich geb dir nen gut gemeinten Rat... verlieb dich nicht erst in ihn, er wird dich nur unglücklich machen. Alle Männer sind so." sagte sie bitter.

Verwirrt wollte Tenshi etwas erwidern, doch das Mädchen sprach schon weiter. „Ich hab das alles so satt weist du?"

„Was hast du satt?"

„Die ganze Scheiße hier. Liebe, Wahrheit, Treue, Vertrauen und die ganzen anderen Lügen. Alles nur kindische Illusionen die dir die Medien verkaufen. Die Welt ist krank, las dich bloß nicht von ihr anstecken." Sie zog zitternd an der Zigarette. „Weißt du mein Freund hat mir versprochen, dass er sich von seiner Frau trennt und dann mit mir zusammen zieht, mich weg bringt von meinen Scherbenhaufen von Familie. Und irgendwann später dann, wollte er mich heiraten." Sie nahm noch einen Zug. „Dabei wollte er mich doch nur damit rumkriegen. Ich war doch die ganze Zeit lang nur seine Hure, zu seinem Vergnügen da. Und jetzt... hat er mich sitzen gelassen. Keine Träne wird er wegen mir vergießen." Sie schluchzte einmal laut. „Tut mir leid. Du fragst dich bestimmt wieso ich dir das alles erzähle."

Tenshi runzelte die Stirn. Ja, irgendwie fragte sie sich das schon, doch schon allein aus Höflichkeit sagte sie nichts.

„Ehrlich, ich weis es selber nicht so genau. Irgendwie denk ich jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, dass du über so was erhaben bist, als würde dieser ganze Dreck einfach an dir vorbei gehen." Sie verstummte und Zog noch mal an der Zigarette. „Ziemlich naive oder? Aber am Ende glaubt doch sowieso jeder nur das, was er glauben will. Und ich will glauben, dass so jemand Gutes wie du etwas verändern kann."

Ihr Blick war quälend. Ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte, oder hätte verhindern können waren Tränen in Tenshis Augen aufgestiegen. Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie dem Mädchen antworten sollte, ohne bemitleidend zu klingen. Doch sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, der Blick aus Yukas roten, aufgequollenen Augen sagte alles. Sie zog noch ein letztes mal an der Zigarette und drückte sie dann aus.

„Du solltest gehen, sonst verpasst du auch noch deine zweite Stunde." Sie fuhr Tenshi über die Haare. „Ein Engel wie du sollte nicht wegen jemandem wie mir ärger bekommen."

„Yuka..." begann Tenshi, doch sie wusste nicht wie sie die vielen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu einem klaren Satz ordnen sollte. „es wird sicher wieder alles gut... versprich mir nichts unüberlegtes zu machen."

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Keine Sorge, das werd ich nicht. Ich hab mir schon alles genau überlegt. Und jetzt geh."

Tenshi zögerte. Irgendwas in ihr sagte, dass sie hier bleiben sollte. Und trotzdem stand sie auf und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Ihre Worte hallten noch immer als Echo in ihrem Kopf. Entfernt hörte sie das Zischen der Luft und sie spürte wie jeder Muskel in ihr zusammenzuckte. Das dumpfe Geräusch eines Aufpralls folgte. Tenshi konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie war wie starr. Gewaltvoll kämpfte sich ein Schrei ihre Kehle hinauf, der es nicht zu lies, das sie ihn erstickte. Sie schrie ihren Namen, hörte sich dabei aber selbst nicht. Affektiv drehte sie sich um, doch es war niemand mehr da. Vollkommen automatisch lief sie zum Rand des Daches zurück und sah bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte hinunter. Die Tränen überkamen sie von neuem und liefen diesmal ungehindert ihre Wangen hinab. Überall auf den Bodenplatten verteilte sich Yukas Blut, wie eine dunkelrote Seuche und dazwischen lag sie und war so weiß wie ein gefallener Engel. Tenshi wurde übel. Sie nahm nur entfernt wahr, wie unten Leute aus der Schule liefen oder andere aus den Fenstern sahen. Weiter Schreie wurden laut, doch sie vergingen wie ein fernes Echo in ihren Ohren.

Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr zwischen Yukas Anblick und jetzt erinnern. Alles was sie wusste war das sie nun als zitterndes Bündel auf einem Bett im Zimmer der Krankenschwester saß. Ihre Gedanken waren still, denn sie waren gänzlich von dem schaurigen Anblick ausgefüllt. Sie wusste nicht was besser wäre, das Bild in ihrem Kopf oder die ohne das Bild herrschende Leere, die sofort von Zweifeln und Fragen gefüllt werden würde.

Zu spät. Allein der Gedanke daran ließen genau diese in ihrem Kopf auftauchen. Ihr war klar, dass sie früher oder später kommen mussten, sonst würde sie das Ganze nie verarbeiten, doch sie wusste nicht einmal wo sie ansetzten sollte ihre Ohnmacht in Gedanken zu ordnen. Was muss einem Menschen wiederfahren, das er so etwas tut? Wieso hatte sie sich als letztes, Minuten vor ihrem Tod noch ihr anvertraut? Ausgerechnet ihr, wo sie doch noch nie mit ihr gesprochen hatte?

„Wieso konnte ich ihr nicht helfen?" fragte Tenshi sich selbst bitter und schlug eine Faust gegen die Wand an die sie lehnte.

Wenn sie nicht einmal Menschen wie Yuka helfen konnte, wie sollte sie dann die ganze Welt beschützen? Ein Bannkreis beschützt Menschen nur vor Erdbeben, nicht vor anderen Grausamkeiten des Lebens... Für solche Leute wäre das Ende der Welt eine Erlösung. Welches Recht hatte sie jene zum weiterleben zu zwingen?

Das leise klacken der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie wischte schnell alle Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Es war die Krankenschwester. Sie lächelte mitleidig und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Na, geht's dir etwas besser? Ich weis, du hast schreckliches mitgemacht..." sagte sie und legte einen Arm um Tenshis Schulter.

„Ja, viel besser. Kann ich nach Hause gehen?" log sie schnell. Alles was sie wollte, war von hier weg zukommen, doch die Krankenschwester schien nicht so begeistert zu sein.

„Eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn dich einer deiner Eltern abholen könnte."

Tenshi schluckte und zögerte etwas mit der Antwort. Sie war in keiner Verfassung in der es ihr sonderlich leicht fiel Ausreden über ihre Eltern zu erfinden. „Das geht nicht... beide arbeiten heute lang. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das ich es alleine schaffe. Ich wohn nicht weit von hier."

Nur zögerlich willigte die Krankenschwester ein, doch Tenshi ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten zu gehen. Sie hing sich ihre Schultasche um die Schulter und verließ mechanisch den Raum. Beim hinabsteigen der Stufen konzentrierte sich auf jede einzelne von ihnen um mit allen Mitteln zu vermeiden, dass diese Gedanken wieder ihren Kopf füllten. Sie wollte nicht von ihnen überwältigt werden, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht zweifeln durfte, nicht zweifeln sollte. Plötzlich lief sie gegen etwas solides, und ließ in der Überraschung ab vom zählen. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu erkennen wer es war, trotzdem sie ihm offen ins Gesicht sah.

„Tenshi..." es war Subarus Stimme, aber sie realisierte nicht so recht, dass er da war. „Ich... wollte dich abholen, weil ich doch heute morgen nicht da war." Hörte sie ihn weiter sagen.

Sie sah mit gerunzelter Stirn und wässrigen Augen hinauf zu ihm. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er dazu kam machte Tenshi einige Schritte vorwärts und schloss ihre Arme zitternd um seine Brust. Sofort kamen die ganzen Emotionen wieder in ihr hoch und sie resigniert gegenüber deren Gewalt. Der Tag war grausam gewesen und jetzt fand sie Erlösung davon bei ihm. Der Einzige auf der Welt der ihr diese Erlösung schenken konnte. Der Einzige bei dem sie sein wollte und auch der Einzige bei dem sie ganz sein konnte. Ohne jeden Zweifel, jedes Hinterfragen. Sie spürte wie er ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, seine Arme um sie schloss und somit diesen kleinen Teil von heile Welt den sie allein besaß abriegelte.

Anmerkung:

Selbstmord ist egoistisch, dieses Kapitel soll keine Befürwortung davon sein.

Meine masochistische Seite hat Yuka erschaffen, bitte mich deswegen jetzt nicht für gestört (dafür ist es schon zu spät, stimmts? ) oder gefährlich halten!!

Sie musste all das ertragen, was ich Tenshi nicht antun kann, zumindest jetzt nicht, da ich hier ja keine Prognosen aufstellen will!


End file.
